Discovering Love
by irnehnovi
Summary: After the end of the war and everything, Lucy finally has admited to herself the she will always love Natsu no matter what. But what happens when Natsu start feeling some strange things and he thinks is about to die. Lucy tries to help him undertand what is happening to him and her biggest dream finally becomes true. What happen next... NALU of course.. smutt-lemons later.
1. Discovering what they have!

It was a nice day at the guild. Lucy was enjoying her usual strawbary milkshake and having a conversation with Mira. As always the center of the conversation was the 'boys'. Lucy was now 20 and still searching for her first boyfriend. She had tried hard finding one without success , the only reason being a certain pink haired dragon slayer that accidentally was her partner and is he the reason of love failure in Lucy's life ? Two reasnons. The first one being that she was actually addicted to the life with her partners ( Happy included ), so she definitely couldn't change that. And having a boyfriend would definitely change that. And secondly and most importantly , she was totally in love and intoxicated with the dragon slayer.

So much that she even loved some small pieces of his life that maybe even he didn't knew the existence . Like how he would make some small moaning noise when smelling his favorite dish , obviously cooked by Lucy herself. Or how he would always stretch starting with his right hand after getting up in the morning on Lucy's bed. Or how he would gaze at the stars in the night when mentioning some old memories remembering his only now deceased parent. She would actually do the same and even if it was kind of selfish , she felt somewhat relieved that Natsu could understand her in some ways. So all in all she wasn't only in love with Natsu , but all what life around Natsu was about. A million of different things to love and discover every day.

Why doesn't she remember a day with him being boring or just plain? Maybe the infatuation in her mind was creating illusions of some kind of reality that wasn't there. The thing that she didn't know was , when did it all started? After thinking the same thing over and over again the answer she got was really, from the beginning. Maybe it wasn't really love at first sight ( actually thinking about how Natsu was able to break the love spell only from Lucy ) maybe it was , for her part anyway. From then on, the feeling only grew exponentially. Throughout all adventures they got Lucy's feelings were confirmed every time.

"Lucy you are spacing out once again" Mira caught the girl's attention once again.

"Oh sorry Mira you know I was wondering about the past and everything that happen to me and how my life changed for the better. Do you think a possibility of another life when you could get more happy than this Mira ?" asked Lucy changing the course of her thoughts, not giving Mira the chance on prying in her personal feelings 'yet again'.

"You know , I have thought some time when I could get a normal life with a normal family and all. With a normal job and not a stressful bunch of riot mess we have here at the guild every day. But I know for sure that even if I got that life , I would be dreaming of this life every time. Just think about what would I be missing. The craziest most loving family in the world. Not a day similar to the other and an unending adventure of a lifetime! Go ask somebody on the street if they would give up their life for what I'm saying and I bet your chances of someone saying 'no' are lower than Nab choosing a job.'' Mira's face was so bright explaining this and Lucy's face lit up as well drinking all passion glowing from Mira.

"Sometime Mira I think you should actually write and express your thoughts so anybody could see them. You could actually help people with what you have to give. More and more time again you help anybody with your advices. Have you ever thought of that?" asked Lucy wondering if she actually could help Mira with that.

"Oh but I could never be as good as our noble writer, Lucy!" Lucy's cheeks tinted pink because not used to such praising about her writing ."By the way I haven't seen Natsu for the past three days. Do you have any idea where he is ? He haven't gone in a mission either and is really strange you know."

Lucy has been having the same dilemma and even though it was really strange not having the dragon slayer around for this long, having seeing Happy had assured her that nothing was wrong." No I haven't seen him either but Happy told me the other day that Natsu was having some kind of diseases , and is figuring out how to cure it or something like that. I wanted to actually visit him but Happy advised against it. If he doesn't come today I might as well go and pay him a visit tomorrow so I'm sure he really is okay after all." Mira eyed the girl and clearly seeing the trouble in her eyes. It was no secret that Lucy had created a bond with the favorite dragon slayer , that goes beyond the friendship type of bond. Seeing that Lucy would miss him even for less than one day, and reducing her to check the guild's door whenever it opened was really exhilarating and troubling at the same time. So to prove her thoughts once again Mira decided to say something that could bring voice to the celestial mage feelings.

"You know , have you ever imagined Natsu having a secret relationship and trying to get some time alone from discreet eyes Lucy? " said girl nearly choked on her milkshake hearing Mira, sending her a 'you don't mean' kind of look. Mira ignoring the underling message continued. "I mean its about time for Natsu to have his fun with discovering new kind of things that are able to discover only with a girl willing to give some details about it. You know what I mean right?" - oh Lucy knew exactly what Mira was going for and not wanting to give her the satisfaction of her reaction she responded in the nonchalantly way she was sometime forced when being bombarded with her personal issues regarding the dragon slayer.

"I don't know Mira. Natsu is really not the type of person to lie to his family and most importantly 'me'." Lucy pointed her finger at herself when pronouncing 'me' , to make it clear for the demon mage. "Also I would better believe that he is leaving Fairy Tail and is not ready to tell anyone than seeing him in an actual romantic relationship. You know what I mean right ?" Lucy asked Mira with the same expression that she herself was asked in return.

Mira laughed hard at the statement of the girl finding it actually really close to the truth, but for reasons that may differ from Lucy. " I know , I know what you mean and I can assure you that if anyone have the best chances of getting Natsu in a relationship of that kind , you my friend are the one leaving all the others really behind you know that right?" Lucy somewhat expecting this kind of comment just sighed and responded with an understanding tone

"Yes Mira I know , beside it's not really that difficult figuring out as you know that I'm the girl he passes like 75 percent of the time with. Its like actually we really are in a relationship and even though I'm glad the he actually has 'eyes only for me' , I think its not for the same reasons I have eyes only for him. I mean its not that I don't want him near me in that way , actually its the exact opposite , I really want for that to happen. The question is how would it transform from what we have now to what would we have in the future. And my doubt is like can he actually even feel that way. He haven't gave me a reassuring sign over all this year , except for some sporadic ones." At this Lucy has that wondering girly kind of look every girl has when remembering love and affection towards them.

"Like that time when I discovered he actually kept all the items from our missions , or that time when he would babysit Asuka with me and nearly giving me the first kiss ( somehow I should have accepted but I couldn't with all the audience around me and the worst of them being Happy , so I gave him the same medicine ) , or that time he was the only one to remember me drinking that stupid potion , and most of all, that magic sakura tree. I mean that isn't any guy in the world who would actually do that for a girl, and he did it for me , you know for me...ouuu..." sighing Lucy came to herself and now realised what was she doing. She blushed at the thought and saw an amusing Mira giggling at her.

"Lucy I don't actually think that exist a guy more perfect for you than Natsu. I'm actually a little jealous of not having your luck finding someone so loyal and caring, and all what Natsu, is. He is really special and he deserves happiness but so do you. You know I haven't really told you this because it's not really something I like to remember but when Lissana was gone , Natsu was the one to take all the pain inside, lifting it from every person affected by it. He had promised to her that he would achieve his dreams and with her going, he got her dreams as well."

Lucy was staring now with wide eyes not expecting this kind of response from the demon mage. She was nodding and letting her continue with the story. "He would come everyday at the guild after the accident and lift everyone spirit with his carefree manners. He initiated the first friendly brawl to take some tension. He was the one who took Elfman after some time to a mission and helped him release all the guilt and frustration built inside. He literally fight Elfman and took all the damage he could because that was the only way for Elfman to open up. When they came after the mission , Natsu had 5 broken ribs , a broken arm , dislocated limbs and some serious bruises that took over a month to repair everything." Lucy gapped at this and her eyes had become watery all of sudden.

"When I saw him I understood, but being the coward I was, I said nothing. He was hurting so much and not because of the wounds and again I said nothing remaining in my bubble. I hated that I was not the only one hurting. I hated that my hurt was comparable with that of another person. It shouldn't had been that way because I was her sister, her only sister. So what right had Natsu hurting as much as me or even more? And what was he doing with all of that? He was trying to move on, every fucking day. It went to the point I thought I hated him and I wouldn't speak to him for more than one sentence." At this Mira was smiling in her melancholy remembering this particular scene. Lucy was taken back from such revelation and after a small pause Mira continued.

"But the fucker never gave up. He knew better than me , I wasn't hating him I was hating myself. So what he did? He showed everyone a little recording of Lissana saying how much she loved everyone at the guild and how happy she was she had found such a great family. Going on details for everyone in the guild and the relationship she had with everyone. I didn't even knew about this, but watching when she spoke about me, something inside me snapped and I watched at myself for what i truly had become and not what I wanted to be and what Lissana saw in me. I broke down and Natsu was there. Even though I tried to push him away so I could grieve in peace he was there, not giving a single fuck of what I wanted because he knew what I needed. At the end of the recording Lissana was saying to Natsu that she wanted to record in some particular spots she had chosen during one trip she had with Gildarts and Elfman. She wanted to be only with him, because they had the strongest relationship. She was saying that they had to kiss on every spot during the recording and so they had to be a little more grown up for that. Natsu was grinning like an idiot not understanding the implications once a bit. But he accepted nonetheless."

Mira was still smiling even though some droplets was falling down her face. Lucy was the same because she knew what Natsu was but that didn't mean he couldn't surprise her anymore." After the recording was finished I was a mess and I was about to thank Natsu for what he had done, but he said he wasn't finished. He had actually got on the trip and had recorded in every spot Lissana had designed. He was having a little conversation with Happy in every spot about memories of Lissana and what not and how glad he was he had been able to meet someone like her. In every single spot when he finished the recording he would kiss a particular necklace that was given to him by Lissana on his presumed birthday (which was the first day of Summer because of his name. It was unknown his real birhday so Makarov had came up with this idea). He was moving on so fast Lucy, but you could see the pain hidden in his soul for the sake of his family members. I could see that and by the end of the recording he broke down as well saying he could never forget her and she would live through his dreams and adventures, because that was what she wanted and that was what he wanted. When the recording had finished I was hugging him so much, he was about to faint. I understood then I had another brother beside Elfman and I had a little of my long gone sister living with him. It was in that moment that Natsu became a special one in my heart. He had his own spot, named Natsu because he brought light and fire in the most darkest place inside my soul. It should have been me to save him, but in the end it was him saving me and each of the Fairy Tail's members once again."

Lucy was smiling looking down at her milkshake and concentrating in the particular dragon slayer, which she knew was special and in the end was having some doubts if she really did deserve him or not after all. But she dismissed the idea immediately because who was she kidding? Even if she wanted to distance herself from Natsu, there was no way he would let her. She was condemned forever to be by his side and she was not to let that particular spot to anyone. It was too precious to give away. And as if Mira was reading her mind added.

"You know Lucy you have some spot in his heart that others could actually kill to have. Hell, even though Lissana see him like a brother now, if the possibility was given to her to take your spot she wouldn't give second thoughts you know. So grab it with all your might because I'm really sure that some day he would reciprocate your feelings as well, just be a bit more patient and maybe make a bit more effort to show him what you want." Sighing Lucy again nodded finding some consolation in what Mira was saying.

"Yes Mira you are right and even though I love Lissana so much I can't give her this particular spot. Even if it's selfish I worked hard you know and more so when I already know that Natsu would never let me anyway" The girls was giggling finding truth in what the pink dragon slayer was capable of doing if his favorite nakama was about to be replaced with someone else. " But I have my doubts about his feelings and everything. Sometime I think he is asexual." Now the girls was laughing hard at the implications ." But the funny thing is that, you know, I have long decided I will Love him even if he is unable to love me the same way I do." grabbing Lucy's hand on her own Mira decided to comfort the Celestial mage in the only way possible this time. "Yes I know it will hurt but it is worth it. Maybe sometime I had my doubts but now I accepted it for what it is and I'm grateful for what I have because I know I will regret it deeply if I loose even some part of it. So I will say it proudly that I love him and will forever, without fear in my mind."

"Who do you love Lucy?" asked a certain dragon slayer from behind Lucy making her shriek and almost fall from her stool.

"WHAT" she almost yelled grabbing her poor tortured heart in her hands trying to calm down the emotions that was building up so fast. Mira was fast responding to the dragon slayer herself.

"It's you Natsu , she loves you and will forever." said Mira with her mischievous smirk.

"Mira what are you saying?" Lucy now was fumbling towards the bartender. Natsu was a bit confused of what he was listening but seeing that it was something that made Lucy uncomfortable he decided to change the conversation as quick as possible.

"Yeah yeah, I know Mira she loves me , I don't need confirmation about it and if it makes you happy I love her as well and like Lucy said I will forever. Right Lucy?" He was grinning like an idiot at her direction and Lucy was frozen at her spot listening to what he was saying. Processing what he had said she understood that it was none in the meaning of what she had said earlier but nonetheless It was something her brain was craving to hear out so she was smiling like an idiot as well in the direction of the particular dense mage.

"Right" she said with her little voice she had been able to produce due to the overwhelming emotions she was experiencing at this point.

"Okay, now that this is clear I have a favor to ask for Lucy and it's really important you know." he got some real serious expression and even though Lucy was having the time of her life she immediately changed her expression as well sensing that something important was coming out of this.

"What's the problem Natsu? And why are you here, aren't you supposed to be sick or something like that?" asked the girl sensing that something was wrong.

"Well that is what I am here for Luce. It's about this diseases of mine. I've tried so hard to find some meaning of this and now I know that only you can help me Luce" he pointed at the girl which was confused as well.

"Care to explain this." it was like Natsu to drop something like that and pretend that it was clear to everyone what he was talking about.

"Okay. Don't be mad Lucy but this thing I have it's really bad you know. I think I might die." he was saying this with the same carefree tone like he was saying 'cook me some dinner Lucy'

"WHAT" both the Celestial mage and Mira exclaimed at the same time. Their mouth open like a fish without water.

"Yeah right, it would suck if that happen right. Like who would tease you Luce and who would get you up in the morning placing my hand in that particular sensitive spot of yours. haha..." he was laughing and going on his daydreaming about what would Lucy miss if he wasn't there. Hearing what he was saying, Lucy shouted with all her might getting the attention of everybody in the radius of 500 hundred meters.

"NATSUUUUUU" said dragon slayer, taken aback by this, and the fact of his heightened sense, was frozen in the instant covering his ears with his hands as hard as he could. In the blink of an eye Erza , Gray , Juvia ,Happy ,Wendy and Levy were by her side with worried and annoyed faces. Erza was the first one to take action by taking out her sword and pointing it at Natsu leaving just some little space between her sword and the throat of the slayer. Natsu immediately flinched and paled as soon as he saw the equip mage darkening aura.

"You leave us for three days without saying a word or anything and the first thing you do when you show up like a ghost, is irritate Lucy, like she didn't had enough of problems already. Give me one reason why I shouldn't punish you right here , right now." seeing as Erza was really serious about this and the expression on Natsu's face, made Lucy feel a bit guilty. She maybe had a bit exaggerated. But can you blame her. Really! How could Natsu say he might die one second and joke about it the other, like it's something insignificant. Does he not know that Lucy can't make the effort to think about it let alone saying something like that. But now it's not the time about this, now is the time to make some light to what is happening inside the stupid brain of the dragon slayer in front of her.

"Erza I'm sorry that I shouted like that, just please calm down. It's not Natsu's fault. Let he explain what does he mean when he said the he might ... um ... die..." Lucy became naturally tense saying those words. Everyone eyed the girl with wide eyes and looking at the dragon slayer who somewhat was relieved that Erza's sword was finally away from him. He was actually in some thinking pose, letting know the others that he was thinking about the answer which implied the seriousness of the matter.

"I don't really know if I might die or not guys. It really is some conclusion I came up with. As you know more often than not I'm not really right about my assumptions , so you have nothing to worry about. But I can't speak about it with everyone, of what is happening to me. I can speak only with Lucy because I know that she is the only one who can help me." Lucy was somewhat relieved that she was the one he chose to rely on, but knowing Fairy Tail this was not going anywhere.

"Hey flame-brain what do you mean you can't speak to us about this thing and what is this thing anyways? Happy didn't say any details of what was going on with you" Gray was having a hard time lately because of Natsu and Lucy becoming really close and somewhat a bit jealous of their relationship. Don't get him wrong he is his life rival but at the same time Natsu was like his brother and considered the dragon slayer at the same rank as Lyon if not a bit higher, and seeing that Natsu was becoming more and more Lucy central made him feel a bit neglected. He has the right to be as close as he need to his brother right?

"Yo popsicle-ice , you are the last person I want to talk about this" seeing the reaction from Gray, Natsu immediately changed his tone and added." and it's not because I don't have faith in you or anything like that, it's because you couldn't possibly help me about this. Look I will figure this out with Lucy and after that what do you think me and you having our competition at mt. Hakobe we have every year? I really need to remind you who is the champion anyway."

Gray's face lit up at what he was hearing and all the late thoughts he had, vanished in an instant. " Im all fired up flame brain and what is this story of you being the champion anyway. We are 3-3 how could that make you the champion? "

"Well I won the last time so that count as my victory over all, because all the other times in the past we were weaker right. So I beated at our strongest so I'm the champion."

"Like hell you are ,and what about the other times I won. If it wasn't for your last victory I was the champion for two years consecutively. " Natsu and Gray was approaching each other with their murder-joking intent.

"Because you cheated every time you won and you know that."

"Say that to my face"

"ENOUGH!" Erza was now in her typical dark aura which could make the perfect bride of Satan itself. Everyone froze and Gray and especially Natsu was sweat-dropping like hell. "I don't need your stupid brawl-to-be at 10 in the morning before I could even eat my favorite slice of cake. So listen here and listen well Natsu. I want you to figure what is wrong with you as soon as possible. I don't care what you do or with who you do. I want it done, so we can go to a very serious mission we were assigned to. Lucy needs money, Gray needs some kind of gem he promised Juvia. Wendy needs some kind of herbs. Carla needs some kind of tea she was promised to get by Happy which will get a fish as well. Juvia, what does she need again...oh right Gray. And most importantly of all, I need that secret ingredient which can be found only if I achieve this mission. So now I'm asking you Natsu. What do you want?" she asked this with the same killing intent she initiated all of this. Natsu was reduced like a small soldier that was about to cross a mined field.

"I ... wa..nt...to...get...b..b..etter...and...ready...for this mission. Aye sir!" Erza liking the response immediately relaxed and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder which said girl flinched at contact but remained as calm as possible not wanting to release the scarlet hair wrath. And in the most motherly way possible Erza replied to Lucy.

"I'm counting on you Lucy. Now everybody just get out of the way and leave this two together so they can make this work. Am I clear?"

"Aye sir" Said everyone in unison like it was the most natural thing in the world. And so everyone scattered in the blink of an eye. Living alone the Celestial mage and the dragon slayer. Lucy relaxing a bit more decided to initiate the conversation.

"So... what is this all about Natsu?" She crossed her arms eyeing suspiciously the dragon slayer in front of her.

"Ah yes about that Luce can we do this at your apartment I really need this thing to be between us and you know better that here is not good enough with all the people spying and prying for some gossip." her eyes lit up at the thought of being alone with Natsu and having a real private conversation, maybe she can make this count as a date with some changing.

"Of course Natsu would you ... um ... like some lunch ...hm... with me?" Natsu's eyes widened not really expecting his luck today. Not only he was with his favorite person but he was going to have free lunch with her as well. He nodded energetically like a puppy and Lucy giggled at his stupid adorable manners. With that clear she was ready to look forward to this day together with Natsu.

* * *

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **This is my first Fanfiction and really English is not my first language so please be kind and leave some constructive criticism. So you can help me and I can help you as well by creating some good content.**_

 _ **I'm looking forward to make this a good story of what I think Natsu and Lucy are most likely to be having after the chapter 545 excluding the 100 year quest. I think I would make this a 10 chapter story with 50000 words. So if you like it follow it. Hope you have a good day!**_


	2. Boyfriend and girlfriend

Natsu pulled Lucy's hand on his own and started walking through the guild doors, eyeing here and there for someone in particular. After spotting a particular blue cat standing on the lap of the beautiful semi girl-cat, he approached them.

"Listen up Happy. I am going with Lucy at her apartment to discuss about my problem. You know what I'm talking about right. So until I am back don't come to the apartment because I promised Lucy that we will be alone. " at this Lucy forced a blush down at the implications from Natsu's statement.

"What am I suppose to eat Natsu if you are not here, we don't have any fish home and Mira haven't prepared anything like that today?" asked Happy with a little pout on his face to make it more dramatic that it was supposed to be. Natsu became a bit irritated at his best friend for making it more difficult that it should have been. Lucy came forward and said.

"Come on Happy you could always take Carla and Wendy at this particular restaurant the make every kind of fish dishes that exists in Fiore. Here I will give you this coupon that was given to me by a particular old man who owns the restaurant. He is one of my fans reader that loves my books." Happy immediately stood up and grabbed the coupon and turned around to face Carla with pleading eyes. The white cat now transformed in her human form scoffed but nonetheless accepted seeing that Wendy was as excited as the blue exceed in front of her.

Lucy now seeing that her plan was working had just one more thing to add before she would walk away with Natsu to enjoy her lunch-date or whatever it was, but really it was all about spending some time with her favorite dragon slayer at this point. Now changing her attention once again to the blue cat , she built up her dark aura in typical Erza Scarlet fashion and added .

"Now listen up NEKO if you do anything and I mean anything that will give the restaurant some trouble or something along the lines of destroying my image I swear you'll be bold by tomorrow. This old man was really nice and he was so excited for me to bring my friends at his restaurant, so you ,you and you will behave like grown up persons you are." She facepalmed of what she said and Happy was about to retort something , but Lucy cut him off as quickly as possible. "Am I clear NEKO ?"

"Aye sir!" said the blue cat and to Lucy's surprise she heard Natsu do the same. Maybe Erza was rubbing of her lately. She turned to the dragon slayer and smiled gently.

"You didn't do anything Natsu" she was greeted by his usual grin as he sheepily scratched the back of his head "For the time being anyway" this time his grin fade and Lucy was laughing at how ridiculous he would be sometime but in the most adorable way possible. And seeing this pretty much made her day. She was so caught up and the next thing she did was really like a reflex that her body made in contradiction with her mind.

She leaned closer to Natsu which stiffened all of sudden not really knowing what to expect from Lucy's behavior. When she was millimeters away from him she lined her lips with his right cheek and grazed it softly inhaling his intoxicating smell which produced a thousand of butterflies in her stomach (rather little fire dragons at this point). She rested her lips on his cheek for what seemed an eternity feeling and relaxing to the warmth that was spreading through her delicate lips emanating strong emotions through her brain.

What brought her attention to the world again was a long 'WOW' from behind her directed at the scene in front of them. Lucy immediately pulled away like an afraid bird in a little cage.

Natsu however was not flinched in any way possible, not understanding the meaning of all of this. When all of this strange behavior happened he felt good and relaxed like never before. Smelling that particular scent only Lucy was able to emanate brought him light , relaxing feelings and all negative thoughts he had , vanished like a white smoke in the blue sky. And maybe this was the problem or maybe the solution. He didn't knew yet so that was what he was going to discover and only Lucy was capable of that. Hell she was the smartest most brightest person he ever knew. If she couldn't figure this out who would?

"She like hi…" Happy's stupid comment was cut off by a punch of a reddened face Lucy which threw the cat to the closest wall which was about 15 meters away. So all in all was a strong punch. Natsu and the others flinched at this. Seeing the fury emanated from the Celestial mage everyone stopped even breathing.

"Any other comment ?" silence preceded for several seconds until Lucy spoke again " I thought so. Natsu lets fucking go. And you remember what I said earlier no troublemaking for at least 3 hours"

With that said she grabbed Natsu's hand and walked out of the guild as quickly as possible , leaving curious eyes and dangerous comments behind her. Natsu however was able to pick up some of the comments and a small growl in his throat was released without him thinking.

Lucy caught this action and her mind processed this, taking all the possibilities . And one in particular was more overwhelming than the others. ' Could it possibly had been the kiss that irritated him or maybe the punch ' discarding the second part because she punched the little cat every now and then and it was not something that made the dragon slayer irritated in the slightest. The remaining one had left a particular bitter sense of feeling in the middle of her chest. Could it actually be… but that actual thought was cut off by what Natsu said next.

"Those new fuck-members we have at our guild Lucy , I really don't like them you know" this caught the girl attention. Maybe she was wrong and the growl was not directed at her right?

"Why do you say that Natsu, had something caught your attention?"

"You know my ears" he pointed his finger at his ears " After we left the guild I heard them saying some bad stuff you know. I maybe have to discuss with master about adding some filters to recruiting new members. Its like we don't have respect for our guild anymore if we let scum like that enter the guild''

Lucy now was curious about what could have actually made Natsu so irritated all of sudden. Even her was aware of some new members not being the best for the Fairy Tail but because of becoming the most known guild in Fiore, every one wanted a piece of that and so, more and more people were trying to enter the guild. Which made a real mess all in all because changes were needed in order to decide which was eligible and who wasn't after all.

"What did you listen Natsu. Is that why you were frustrated … um … before?" Lucy asked a bit anxious. She needed to know it wasn't her stupid kiss, god help her, yes she never kissed no one before but that didn't mean that she was such a bad kisser right?

"Maybe you don't want to know Lucy really" Natsu sighed remembering the comments once again.

"Oh please Natsu tell me. It cant be that bad right. We have been through worst you know. What cant kill you makes you stronger so I'm prepared for anything" Lucy was giving him her pleading puppy eyes which Natsu could never tell no and she knew it so in the end he surrendered and gave her what she was asking for.

"After you kissed me , and we walked outside there were two guys maybe in the 40-iest or even more, and those fuckers said… something… you know" he was giving a look 'you know what I mean right' but Lucy instead hummed a 'hmm' that was encouraging him to continue with the story. He sighed again in defeat.

"They said that you were such a good catch with you big boobs and big ass and probably um I don't know the exact word they said It was like virgu… virgoo…"

"Virgin " said Lucy as though she was blushing hard from what Natsu was implying. And he was right for fuck sake. How could such big perverts be allowed to be in Fairy Tail. Sometime they had fought enemies more gentlemen than what those bastards were. Natsu stopped all of sudden and became really serious.

"Yes that word , even if I had read about that in some magazine I couldn't remember the meaning and I don't really care anyway as long as I know what lines they were going on. But what they said next really infuriated me and maybe you too. Are you sure you wanna know? " Lucy was paralyzed in her spot , there was something worst? What could that be? She nodded slowly as though she was attending a punch and not some words.

"They said … that you … hm… you were mine in the way boyfriend and girlfriend if I remember . How could they even think about that Lucy that infuriated me so much"

Lucy's world stopped and with that her heart as well. What Natsu was saying and the anger he was giving. There was only one explanation to this. He didn't wanted her as a girlfriend , hell he was disgusted about the thought of it . She tried and tried to see what other meaning this could have to throw this thought of the window but her brain was overwhelmed processing all of this. Her eyes became watery in an instant and she just wanted to run away from this nightmare but she was paralyzed and facing the source of it.

As if on cue of this Natsu approached her seeing her small tears cascading through her delicate white cheeks. Which he thought they were perfection itself. He pulled his arms up and encircled the small form in front of him pulling her tight in his chest.

Lucy was screaming inside. How could he be so cruel. He was rejecting her so hard and now he was hugging her like she needed pity out of him. She was angry but his scent was so alluring that she found it nearly impossible to let go. But she had to and as she was about to pull away with force , he spoke.

"I said that it will make you angry right like it happened to me. How could they Lucy? How could they treat you like you don't have an opinion. Like you are some kind of doll an object to be used you know. Like we need those stupid tags to be together. Maybe it's the first time I'm saying this to you Lucy but what we have at least what I think of it- No fucking one can understand how deep our bond is , only you and me Lucy, only you and me- , boyfriend and girlfriend ha … I think its ridiculous that they can compare that with what we have." Natsu was keeping her tight and gentle at the same time. His head over hers and he was inhaling her scent which was calming him and at the same time was unlocking all his thoughts giving new energy he was able to release only when he had Lucy near. "I don't know so much about this stuff as you Lucy, and yes maybe I'm an ignorant in those romantic stupid things but I would ask you one question. Can you find a boyfriend and a girlfriend that have what we have Luce? I would go as much as bring you the moon Lucy and you know I mean it." He pulled her away just a little so that their eyes were locked." If you only asked I would give it to you Lucy no question asked , that is how much I trust you. Hm " he coughed a little finding a bit stressing what he was about to say" don't tell Happy what I'm saying but I think I even …hm… trust you more than him Lucy."

He was grinning like the biggest idiot in the world , and Lucy's world was upside down once again. How could he do it , how could some person bring so much sadness (which really was in her mind to begin of) and so freaking much happiness all of sudden. She was fucking done. He threw away all of her insecurities like it was the easiest thing in the world, at this point it was harder for him making two freaking eggs than making her so overwhelming with such strong emotions like it was under the highest drugs in town.

She didn't needed drugs , she had fucking Natsu the pink crazy pyromaniac dragon slayer who could destroy a city but most importantly could make her little beating heart fly through the highest sky so high that even Edolas would seem small. She was looking at him with such adoring eyes it could melt the strongest demonic ice magic Gray could produce. He was beautiful and not just outside , he was beautiful in all what he was. Was she as beautiful as he was, was she worth what he was. Definitely no What had she done for him after all? She was just a bargain from the start , only creating problems for him to solve. She could not ever deserve him , he was too much, too much. She was crying hard now.

Natsu panicked like he was about to die. What the hell happened, maybe he said something wrong. Why was she crying like that, it was stirring his soul away seeing her hurt so much. Maybe he exaggerated. Yes that was it. He had offended her about the boyfriend and girlfriend thing. He should had known better. For Lucy those things were the 'hole grail'.

"Lucy ,Lucy I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you please, please I'm stupid sometimes I say things I shouldn't. You know me right." He was hugging her again and was patting her back and creating small circles to elevate some tension building up. They were in the street only half away from her apartment and people was staring at them like they were some sort of attraction. Natsu was sending some his best menancing faces he could produce , scaring away some of the attention." Please forgive me, Luce I wont do anything like that again I promise Luce , just don't cry. I'm sorry I'm sorry."

Lucy was shaking her head listening to what he was saying wanting to comfort him that the stupid was her not him. He was a genius compared to her. She was the stupid for doubting him , she wanted him to smile at her again , but she was weak right now and the tears couldn't be stopped. She tried to give voice to her thoughts but they came out as muffling sounds due to her insensitive crying.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore so he took action, the best thing he could do. He grabbed her knees and lifted her pulling her close to his chest. He was carrying her like a princess but more than that he was holding her like the most delicate glass that could be shattered in the blink of an eye.

"Lucy I'm going to take you home so you can take a bath and relax okay then we can have some lunch and have fun afterwards and when you stop crying maybe you can help me so we can finally do a job. I really miss going on an adventure with you guys and especially with you" He said that pointing his nose at her. He leaned his head closer to her and nuzzled his nose to her cheek and kissing some tears from her. She instantly giggled and blushed and tightened her hands around her neck burying her head in his chest and inhaling his scent which relaxed her beyond imagination.

"Ok grab me tight Luce I'm going quick and you don't need to worry about anything you know, as long as we are together we would always be alright" she merely nodded in his chest and he parted with high speed through the Magnolia street and through all the people who was staring at them. After just 15 minutes they arrived in her apartment. Natsu jumped in front of her window , which now she always left it open, and entered in the apartment. He was about to call Lucy but stopped when he saw her sleeping figure.

She was adorable and when she was sleeping she was 10 times more adorable and the best part of all she had stopped crying. Why was it better taking the wrath of Erza Scarlet in her worst day when dropping her cake than seeing Lucy cry. It was like she had the worst crying ever but even that didn't made sense because she was adorable even when she cried , then what was it that made it a hole in his chest when he saw her crying. This was one of the question he was going to ask her when she was awake after all.

He put her down on her bed in the most delicate way possible he could muster and pulled up one of her covers. He eyed her intensely and moved the palm of his hand close to her caressing with back of it her cheek, so slowly and so gentle that she smiled so little and one sound in the form of "Na..ts..u" escaped her soft pink lips. He was becoming a real pervert. Fuck maybe she was right after all , maybe deep down he was a pervert and only Lucy had known the truth. He immediately pulled away from her and leaving her to the world of her dreams which he hoped was filled with good memories and a lot of food. Well maybe that was his fantasy of happiness but lately that was one more ingredient to his happiness.

And that was a big problem and maybe the source of all problem which he was here now for. To understand how to control some kind of things inside him and maybe even understand what those things were. He knew deep down that the key of achieving all of this was his particular blonde partner now sleeping so angelic and peaceful that it made him almost wanting to leave his problem behind and enjoying her company.

Speaking of what they had to do, If he remember correctly they would have lunch right. Looking up at the clock he noticed that it was almost 12 00 . If he hurried maybe he was able to buy her some of those sweet and salty almonds chocolate that she craved for. He knew this because of one letter he had read one day before she was able to lock in her purse . They were sold in a little town like 25 km away from here but with his new developed magical trip he would make the distance in less than 20 minutes. So in total 40 minutes to go and arrive and 20 minute to go to the restaurant Happy and the others were send to. Grabbing some dishes in the fly and arrive here hopefully before she would get up from sleeping

Just in case he would leave a letter and would prepare a bath for her so she had something to meanwhile waiting for him. So that was exactly what he did. After preparing her bath with his favorite strawberry shampoo for her, he wrote a note so she would not get mad at hi for leaving her. When he was about to leave the note in her table some ghost long forgotten memory arise from the depth of his soul. Just that memory made him shivering. Could I've been more stupid than that. She had all the right to hate me, but she accepted me just as easily. After this particular moment he added something at the end of the letter. With that he jumped from the window and used his legs to shoot out his fire creating a propulsion that could make him fly ( A/N Imagine a jetpack but the propulsion comes out from Natsu's leg just like in the las movie of Fairy Tail when he saves Lucy flying in the air).

Lucy was happily dreaming about the las adventures she had with Natsu and Co. She was in a certain open field with flowers all around her .The sky was that of the spirit realm full of stars and small sized planets. She was surrounded by all of her friends or maybe better her family. They were having a picnic.

You could hear laughter and chattering all around. You could see Gray and Juvia passing each other food. Erza and Jellal having a staring competition. Gajeel and Levy was cuddling their new born child ( in reality it wasn't ) Mira and … was it Laxus or Freed hm or maybe Laxus and Freed were walking together in the direction of Mira .She couldn't tell. Then there she was like an illusion created by her mind besides Scorpio, Aquarius. Her first friend the last memory and direct connection to her mother. She was smiling at her so brightly and she was starting to think that this was an actual dream. No way Aquarius could smile at her like. Oh well lets just enjoy then.

After spotting everyone she got closer to know there was one particular thing missing from her. What was it. Yes indeed there was something … pink? Missing? But Virgo was there asking Lissana to punish her. Oh maybe Happy would remember what it was. Approaching the blue exceed which finally had accomplished to transform in his human form was sitting beside Carla enjoying a particular rainbow fish.

"Hey Happy is something missing here , I cant get it out of my mind that something is missing and its creating a hole in my chest" and literally in her chest there was a black hole which you could see through.

"So you forgot about it already Lucy ehhh" He pointed an accusatory finger toward her.

"Yes you should be ashamed of yourself Lucy how could you forget about it so early" said Carla with the same accusatory tone Happy used. It cant be I cant forget about something so important why. When she was about to panic two arms covered her eyes and the person was standing behind her waiting for some kind of response. Who was he. She turned around to see the mysterious person and was shocked to see…. Loke? What the hell.

"Hello princess I'm here for you. Am I the one you were searching f… OHHH" From his right was standing Aries pulling his ear and apologizing to Lucy

"No Loke I could never forget about you since you are not my special one and you know that."

"Yes but trying doesn't make me a bad person or may I say a bad spirit right?" he eyed with his flirting look and Lucy rolled her eyes for the millionth time. Another two hands covered yet again her eyes and maybe she thought he was the one for right? Wrong these hands weren't familiar and had some weird disturbing feeling to them. As soon as possible Lucy pulled away to see who was the intruder these time.

To another of her shock in front of her was none other than the most obnoxious person she had ever met in her life. DAN. Three letters that emanated fear anger and something non comfortable. He was leaning closer to her and she found herself unable to move away. He was mere millimeters away and one word came to her mind.

"NATSUUUUUUUU" she shouted and was panting now seated in her bed. Wait how did she end up in her bad and oh my god that beautiful dream was transformed in a nightmare so quickly, she shivered at the thought of what was going to happen if she didn't woke up. Oh now she remembered what had happened before she came to her house and everything. Wait where was Natsu? They had to have lunch he promised. Maybe she scared him away and she will not blame him in the slightest if he had gone.

But then a letter caught her eye. It was pink (her favorite color). She grabbed and started to read it. It was written in the worst calligraphy she had seen in her life and the strangest part was that just seeing this particular way of writing brought her tears of joy. How can you be sentimental about calligraphy. Get a hold of yourself Lucy , not everything Natsu touches can make you cry girl, or maybe can?

'Dear Lucy

After that episode that happened this morning I brought you home and I was about to take you to the bath , but you were fast asleep. And thank god Lucy you had stopped crying. So I am going now to take something to eat. I had prepared you the bath anyway and using one of my magic tricks I am able to maintain the temperature of the water constant for at least 2 hours. So if you don't use it in this time I would probably be home anyway.

I am bringing you a surprise Lucy. This is for you to forgive me for making you cry. I'm sorry Luce once again, I would make it right I promise!

Ps: I am not going to run away like the last. I will never ever ever leave you ever again and this is a promise of a lifetime Lucy. You will never be afraid of being alone as long as I'm alive in this earth. And you know us dragon slayer live a long long life so you are stuck with me … but you know I'm not really forcing you. I'm stuck with you as long as you want, is what I mean,even if I want it forever.

See you soon Luce'

She was cryind and smiling at the same time. Natsu was this person who could show her two different sides at the same time, over and over again. And when did he became so romantic to leave letters behind just for something so stupid like leaving for an hour or so? And an image of the past passed through her mind, bringing some unpleasant memories to her. She understood now. That's why of course. With that in mind she made her way through her bathroom ready to take a long relaxing bath enjoying every bit of it. She would have some discussion to make with the pink haired mage because she had to make some rights to do. Undressing and revealing her soft body to the fresh air circulating her bathroom she slowly approached her bathtub and moving her hand through the water controlling the temperature.

It was perfect. The way she wanted it. The bubble had a pink-rose color and the water was so attempting. The scent of strawberry was really good and even if she liked vanilla more she had overheard one day that it was the favorite scent of a certain dragon slayer. Which of course from then on became her favorite as well. She merged slowly in the water as the familiar warmth filled her skin which more often reminded of the same person over and over again.

As soon as she was one with the water something started creating bubbles all around her. No it wasn't possible right. She immediately searched through the bathtub with both of her hands and found it. There it was a little white box creating some hydromassage effect. But how was it possible this little guy was worth 3 times her monthly rent. Don't tell me he bought it for me? No way! But there it was and he said in the letter that he was the one who prepared the bath. No this was too much. He was going to pay. He could not do such things and not expecting a payback. Anyway for now she would relax and just enjoy yet another present that the dragon slayer had brought to her.

.

.

.

"Hi there boy, what can I do for you today?" asked a certain short white haired black eyes old man.

"Oh hey there old man, I would like some of those almonds sweet salty chocolate bars."

"Sure thing young man. Is that for someone special in particular if may I ask?" Natsu saw the old preparing some kind of pastry and preparing some new chocolate bars.

"You could say that old man. Not just someone special but the most special one for me you know so of course I want the most special chocolate you have" the old man looked at the pink haired boy and smiled genuinely. It was rare for young people doing some small thing like bringing chocolate to the lover. Lately he had more mature clients than younger one with such intent.

"I like how you are so energetically about this… oh have I seen you before I think I remember you from…Are you perhaps a mage from a guild I think I remember you from GMG?"

"Old man I am not just from a guild but from the best guild in the world! Fairy Tail! And my name is Natsu Dragneel or else known as Salamander a nickname from my father." Said proudly the young fire mage in typical Natsu fashion.

The old man mouth fell open and had a look of shock. Natsu was waving his hand in front of the old man.

"Hey old man , are you alright . Earthland to old man" what was wrong with him asked Natsu in his mind.

"No way you are Natsu, Natsu Dragneel you destroyed the black wizard right and defeated Acnologia. My grandson it's a really huge fan of yours , he worship you with everything. Please promise me you will come again and meet him someday. I would have brought him today but he is out of town." Seeing as the old man was so excited about this how could he say no.

"Of course old man as long as you give me 10 kilos of your special chocolate" Natsu was grinning and the old man sweat dropped but quickly readjusted himself.

"Anything for you boy, we have a huge debt to pay to those who saved our lives 1 year ago. I will never forget." The old man prepared the order and was ready to give him the bags filled with chocolate." In this bags you have a special spell which keep the chocolate fresh so it wont melt. Because you are a fire mage it would be troublesome for you to bring the chocolate like a mess"

"Thank you so much old man I really appreciate it . Here the money." Natsu was about to give him the money but the old man refused with a determined look and Natsu understood it would be impossible to pay him." Well thank you again ojii-chan for everything . Oh here let me give you this." Natsu took his vest off and scribbled his autograph ,which was really unreadable but nonetheless unmistakable. "take this oji-chan and give it to your grandson and remind him that when I will come someday I would take him and join my family , I mean my guild. He has to be strong okay?" the old man had tears to his eyes seeing the generosity of his grandson hero.

" Thank you from the bottom of my heart Natsu really" when Natsu was about to leave some images flashed inside the old man's head and he immediately grabbed the young mage shoulders stopping him.

"Is something wrong oji-chan?"

"I have to give you something really important Natsu , now that I remember ." Natsu had a puzzled look and the old man run inside his shop searching for something all over the place. After finding it he gave it to the young boy and added.

"This is for your partner, bring it to her it would make her really happy. And say to Lucy Heartfilia I say hi" Natsu was about to ask how did he knew about Lucy and what was this black box he gave it to him. But looking at the clock he saw that he was really , really late so he hurried to jump and propulsion away as fast as he could, when he remembered something.

" Yo oji chan what was your name so I can say hi to Lucy ?"

" Rufus Artnolf!" with that Natsu lifted up ready to return to his favorite celestial mage once again!

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_

 _ **So the next chapter will get really hot where feelings will be unleashed and Natsu is about to find what trouble hides behind his mysterious things he feels inside, which curiously will make Lucy really happy!**_

 _ **Stay tuned so you can see what happens. I can't decide on two things for the future.**_

 _ **1\. Adding some mature stuff and really erotic smut I have in mind**_

 _ **2\. Expanding this romantic to other couples as well**_

 _ **I want to analyze every single particular of this relationship and what really matters in a perfect virtual relationship that Natsu and Lucy have. I think they are Soul-mate and it is my goal to make it clear why I think that is. So if you want any of the two things above just Leave some review saying so.**_


	3. The lunch

The sky was blue filled with some white adorning cloud here and there. The wind was loudly pushing through his face. He was quite high and flying with high speed so that can make it to the restaurant in time. Flying like this gave it so much freedom he never expected. Yes maybe flying with Happy was fun or the same you could say when he was little and his father gave him the same adrenaline he was feeling now, but this was different indeed. Choosing for your own it felt amazing. You could do what you want but most importantly, your action are your own responsibility.

This is something really important to him. Why? Because its his own nature to take the burden for himself, lifting it from the others and most importantly from his family. He was born to protect what it was important to him. That was what Igneel had taught to him many times. 'It's in the nature of a dragon to protect his nest (a word which goes even beyond the word family), and to make so, you have to be strong when times comes son' he would usually say to him when lecturing. This was one of those lessons Natsu would make it it's own mantra.

Now thinking about this. Would it be proud his father of what he had accomplished ? Would it be proud his father of his strength he had achieved when time had required? Would his father finally see him as a worthy dragon to be now? Even though he had chosen to be human between the three choices, demon, dragon, human, he liked to think that he maintained the best from each nature inside him as well. These were some question he would like to ask his father but the fucker now was gone. He was smiling now thinking about this. Deep inside him he knew the answers and knowing the nature of his father it would take more than this for him to say no. But nonetheless he wanted to hear the answers directly from him, just one more time.

But even though it was important to him what his father would think of him, what really made him angry about Igneel leaving, was that he wasn't able to know his family 'nest' members to him. It was infuriating. It was one of those reasons he chose to leave ,on his one year journey and maybe the most important one. How could he die without knowing Natsu's family members and the two partners he would give his life like it was as simple as Gray stripping in the first of august. Yes he had lived inside him but he didn't know if his father was able to see what he saw in them. Arghhh… so infuriating. Damn you Igneel. When we meet again I would give you a piece of mind you wont forget so easily.

As distracting as his thoughts were he now changed his attention to the sorroundings, to be able to locate the particular restaurant where Happy, Carla and Wendy were going to have lunch. It was really close, but flying with this high speed and so high had really consumed most of his energies. After locating the restaurant which had a strange name 'beau poisson' and a crowd outside waiting for their tables, he decided to land not to close so he wouldn't get unwanted attention. It was becoming really stressful lately because everyone seemed to recognize him and the other most important mages of Fairy Tail.

They were some kind of celebrity and even though it was good to be recognized for what you have done, sometimes it was really disturbing. There were times that even mission would go wrong because someone during a fight would risk his life for an autograph or during a chase a crowd would block them blowing up the whole thing. What was wrong with people. They were so 'famous' now (he didn't know the meaning of the word but had the idea of it), the guild had decided to make a day 'open to public'. Basically people all around the world will come to meet their favorite mages and get some autograph or something. It was limited to the first 100 persons that were in line so not to create a big mess around the guild. The usually did it once in two or three weeks.

They had done it now for almost half a year and even though not every mage was present at the meeting day, most of them were. It was pretty fun when it started and you could see young people and children excited to meet their heroes. But after some time it became almost frustrating. He was the only one who had never ditched any of the meeting days, even Lucy once had ditched because she was sick (she was on periods really and he knew because of its nose of course), because for him it was really important encouraging the new generation to take the path of a mage. He was also the only one to show his magic to every single one of those meeting him. Yes it was exhausting but it was worth it every time.

Now coming to the present he immediately was sniffing the air in order to capture the familiar scent of one of his friends. The strongest one of them would be Wendy of course because dragon slayers, and especially the female kind, release a pheromone much more stronger than humans and other animals as well. After some more sniffing he caught it. Transforming his face with Mira's technique (it was his favorite an old man ,green eyes of course with long grey tresses and a pinkish long beard, a very thin face which emphasize the rough wrinkles, It was really a paradox view to watch, his body was one of the most perfect body of a 20 year old boy and his face was one of the greatest old man just maybe 2 days from death, he laughed every time).

Approaching the crowd in the direction of the scent it wasn't really hard to find his friends of course. Happy was the louder cat that may exist.

"I think Natsu and Lucy are making babies Carla. If they make babies I would be the best uncle in the world. It would be a dream come true finally." Happy rather enthusiastic was telling the white cat which was in Wendy's lap now. She was exhausted transformed in her human form so to regain energy she transformed back.

"But they are not even together Happy how could you think they are taking such a step in their relationship" asked Carla back a bit irritated from the blue cat comments, which always were in these lines of course.

"Guys maybe we have to speak more quiet and change the discussion , I sense Natsu coming this way." Said Wendy to both cats in front of her.

"Natsu is here? What is he doing here" the blue cat asked a bit puzzled.

"Maybe they had an argument and your stupid dragon slayer has decided to come and ruin our lunch as well" said Carla with her usual negative tone.

"Hey! Natsu may be a dragon slayer and stupid and yes he could ruin our lunch or destroy the restaurant but for sure he could not had an argument with…I think you maybe right Carla after all" in the same time the transformed dragon slayer approached Wendy which had a camouflage hat and glasses to be discreet.

"Yo guys. What are you doing outside here ? " the blue exceed as soon as he saw his dragon slayer transformed in his favorite character (which they decided together) put his hands in front of his mouth in typical Happy fashion and started laughing hard. He flew toward Natsu and he covered his face with his pink beard giving the impression that the cat had some long hair.

"Carla look I have long hair, they are soft and pink like Natsu's haha…" Carla scoffed and growled at the ridiculousness of the situation instead Wendy was giggling enjoying it. Carla was thinking why did she had to be the mature one out of all of them. Maybe because she was a princess after all. And why did a princess exceed end up with the most ridiculous and stupid blue cat out there. It can be said the same thing for poor Lucy after all. How did an heiress like Lucy end up with the most ridiculous and stupid human aka dragon slayer out there. The analogy was there. Yes right she loved the blue cat she had to admit it, but only to herself for now.

After the Edolas adventure they had, Carla had seeing the blue companion in a different light after all. He was the most loyal and caring cat she had encountered. Yes like dragon slayer like exceed you could say. She had decided long ago who her long life companion would be, but that didn't she wouldn't had fun with him teasing and enjoying her single status for now. After all she knew he enjoyed the teasing as well. She decided to cut off their manners and spoke.

"So what are you doing here Natsu or may I say cap'n Ringo. I mean who is so stupid to come up with such a ridiculous pirate name." at this Happy raised his hand not able to contain some snort that was building up in his throat.

"Haha my genius little cat Happy has it's best friend talent choosing names right. So it's a bit of a long story why am I here but I need something to order to take it with me."

"So you are not having lunch with us Natsu, I thought Lucy-witch (remembering the punch) was on her demon cycle so she shooed you away and you wanted to stay with us" the little exceed had its usually pleading eyes asking Natsu. But then he noticed the two bags Natsu was carrying. "What are those Natsu" pointing at the bags. At this Natsu was grinning but his usual charm was lost due to his missing teeth through the transformation.

"Ha I'm not telling you yet. Tomorrow when we will go to the new mission Erza assigned us I would bring some for everybody on the guild to try it." The exceed was a bit disappointed but nonetheless he would wait to find the mysterious things Natsu will bring.

"So you think that you could solve your problem today Natsu, will Lucy be able to help you after all?" asked Happy not so much convinced.

"Of course I think Lucy will help me, if it isn't her who would it be you know that right Happy. I tried to explain it to you after all."

"Yeah yeah I know Natsu but you saw her reaction when she kissed you in the cheek " at this Happy was caressing his right cheek where he took the punch from the celestial mage " imagine how she will react when you tell her about your problem"

"Nothing to worry about Happy I have it under control you know me right." Natsu felt something at his right leg and following in that direction with his eyes he found a little girl that was requesting his attention.

"Old man , old man" said the blonde blue eyes little girl, maybe she was 9 or 10.

"Yes little girl what do you want?" Asked Natsu patting the little girl's head.

"My parents says you are …hm… in..d..ece..nt" said the girl with shyness in her voice.

"Inde-what" Asked Natsu not really understanding the word. Carla facepalmed and was Wendy who tried to make some sense to the dragon slayer.

"Natsu you are an old man, remember and your vest is gone. You are half naked and here are children around. So you have to put some clothes on." Natsu face made an 'o' understanding now. How could he forget something like that. And now he was patting this little girl with his ridiculous transformation and half naked. Yes he must be a pervert after all. Taking a bar of chocolate from his bag he gave it to the little girl.

"Here take this and give some to you parents as well little girl. And say to them it so they can forgive me okay" the girl's face lit up at the chocolate in front of her taking it, she nodded really fast and mouthed a fast 'thank you old man' and was running to her parents.

"Well so I cant come inside like this, I will be waiting here. Take this money Wendy and order for 5 people to take away" he handed his money to Wendy which was confused.

"Natsu but we are having lunch here why are you taking away for 5 people." Natsu was grinning again discovering to the world his three remaining teeth.

"Well isn't it obvious 'I' will eat with Lucy " pointing a finger to himself when pronouncing I " so of course I need to eat 4 portions. Its normal for me you know. Ah and another thing. Can you provide me some fire as well. I used my new magic I've been trying to work out and it really drained me."

"Natsu we have to have some kind of race really soon" Said the little exceed in Natsu fashion.

"Im all fired up little buddy and I will not go easy on you" Natsu was ready for a new challenge.

"Okay Natsu I will try to do everything. You have to wait here in the meantime okay?" asked Wendy pointing at a fountain not to far away from the restaurant. Natsu nodded and waved at them , directing to the fountain, sitting on the edge and enjoying the city noises and people chatting. He was half naked and was getting a lot of attention so he decided to go and buy some t shirt or a new vest.

There was a really nice clothe shop around the corner which he usually bought his fighting uniforms and all. Looking at the clock he noticed that he was getting late. It was almost an hour since he left Lucy apartment. Lucy would be mad if she didn't found it home. Well nothing to do about it now he had to wait for the food anyways, hopefully it wont take too long and seeing as the owner of the restaurant it's a Fairy Tail fan and one of the best fans Lucy has he could make a little favor to the young dragon slayer.

He now was walking to the shop and was hoping that the little daughter of the owner was not there. She was a teenager just like Sherry she had red hair with two buns and green eyes. She was pretty good looking even in the eyes of the dragon slayer but the problem was that she was obnoxious. A Juvia sort of girl but not for Gray, just for him. He really liked the shop but because of this he came less and less lately. Even Lucy was really determined that he would find a new shop for his clothes. When the first time he came here with Lucy things didn't went well you could say.

'It was a really warm day that day and after returning from a week long mission he had with Lucy , Happy , Erza , Gray and Juvia which lately was coming more often than ever, he decided to buy some new clothes. Seeing as the old one were pretty much ripped and destroyed. Lucy was the one who gave him the idea of a new look. He didn't really need it but seeing as the young celestial mage were so enthusiastic about this, of course he couldn't say no right? So he decided that today after picking Lucy at her apartment they would go shopping at his favorite shop.

Lucy was wearing her typical blue short sleeveless shirt which arrived to her belly. On the right hand she had a long black sleeve. She had her typical white skirt and a long black sleeve at her left leg. She was always good looking, whatever she wore and lately Natsu had started to compliment her even if in his eyes it was not necessary. I mean if she was beautiful what ever she wore, did it make sense complimenting her each time. In his eyes she was unchangeable. She was Lucy and clothes were not important at all. Nonetheless he started complimenting her after speaking with Levy one night about girls and boosting confidence kind of things. Don't ask him, he just remembered that Levy ordered him to compliment Lucy and so he did and she was really really happy and so he was. He was always happy making her happy and that was strange.

After having some breakfast with Lucy at her favorite café shop ,when they didn't eat at the guild, they went to the shop. Something strange was also that Lucy was really excited going with him alone at some café shop or having lunch or dinner at some restaurant. He never said no of course. Even though lately they were going more and more time alone which made him feel a little guilty leaving Happy alone. Happy of course never said anything having the excuse to pass more time with Wendy and most importantly Carla and some time even with Lily.

The little guy was really trying to achieve his human form and Lily was helping him. The problem was Gajeel which insulted him every time he failed but for some reasons it made the little exceed even more determined to do it.

Now coming up to the day when he and Lucy went to the shop, everything went well at first of course. The owner was really a gentleman, complimenting him and Lucy and helping out with the new merchandise that had arrived not long ago. He let Lucy choose what she wanted for him and she was really really excited about it. It was almost like they were playing a game. They were having a lot of fun. Natsu dressing and undressing and giving a show to Lucy with each and every clothe she chose for him.

They had already decided to buy some of them. But after having so much fun, the problem arose. Her name… Elena. As soon as she saw who was the pink haired client she jumped in to his arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. Of course Natsu couldn't let her fall so he caught her even though he was annoyed of course. He greeted her maintaining his most natural tone possible and she greeted him by hugging so tightly that for a second the air was missing from his lungs. He was used to such antics from the girl but didn't calculated the 'Lucy' in the equation.

Said girl was giving some hard killing intent glare to the other girl as she was trying to kill her with her eyes. After pulling away with much needed force from the clinging girl, Natsu observed Lucy which now was scary-Lucy, he didn't understand why of course but really when did he really understand why Lucy became scary anyway. He did the only thing he knew to calm down his partner which he discovered one night after a party. Lucy was drunk and of course it was his job to bring her home and make her purr until she was asleep. Lucy was strange which he called her 'weirdo' but when she was drunk the weirdness take a whole new level.

When she was about to sleep he asked her why was she angry during the party. And she responded that Happy was making some weight comments about Lucy during an interview she had. (typical Happy if you ask Natsu) He then asked how could he calm her during her angry sessions. And she did not responded until she hugged him saying just three words 'don't let go'.

So that was what he did when they were at the shop. He hugged her closely and patted her head. Of course the blonde was stunned by this but it really worked in the end. That until Elena came and spun him around hugging him again. He then sensed a black aura which remainded him that Zeref must be alive. He quickly got away from Elena again, took Lucy hand and shivering at the contact fearing for his life that he must have done some stupid mistake this time to make Lucy this angry. Lucy just directed him to the cashier and he payed. She calmed down a little until, before leaving, Elena came to greeting them, to much of his surprise, Lucy irritation got up again. After waving the owner and Elena , Natsu turned around to leave when Elena stopped him and did something only a few people in his life has done. She kissed his cheek when he was caught by surprise. He was stunned of course and after getting a bit irritated with the girl for doing something he hadn't given consent (he knew what personal space was, even if he had some issues comprehending why and what, Erza had made it pretty clear when he was a little one). He turned around to see that Lucy had stormed away as fast as she could.

It really did not make sense to him even though in his stomach there was creating a pit which he always associated the feeling with guilt. Why was he feeling guilty. He didn't know. He was confused like every time he had feelings he didn't know what to do with. It wasn't really his fault after all. Never having a mother figure to explain to him. His father was a dragon for fuck sake. At the guild Erza was a semi-beast which didn't do well for him. She was explaining but he understood only fear and how to survive.

It took three days for Lucy to speak to him again after that episode and he promised that they would find a new shop and he would always go with her shopping. So in his mind it was clear, even though he didn't understand her motivation. It was clear, just stay away from the stupid shop.'

Turning to the present day of course he would like not to go against his own advice, but now was not the time and he had not the luxury to go around searching for another shop, when there was his partner at her apartment waiting for him. So he just went to the shop and to his happy surprise there was only the owner present that day. He was grateful. The owner of course recognized him even after transforming. After greeting him and chattering about missing times, he bought a new vest which was typical brownish and some black tribal at the end of it. He waved the owner promising he would come again 'but not really soon added in his mind'.

He went again to the fountain and after waiting only minutes, there she came the little blue head that he considered her his real little sister, she was 'nest' after all.

"Here you have it Natsu and take this torch with fire so you can recharge again" the girl handed him the torch.

"You are amazing Wendy, so you wanted some kind of herbs from this mission we are going right?" the girl nodded and the boy devoured the fire in the torch. He patted her head in form of affection and added. " I promise we will find it together so I can make it right for you"

" Its really ok Natsu you don't have to do anything just make sure you solve your problem okay?" Wendy turned around and waved him.

"Have fund with Happy and Carla and I'll see you tomorrow at the guild" with that he turned around as well, packing the food in his bag and with the propulsion he lifted up flying really fast. Wendy was in awe seeing as Natsu resembled some human rocket and maybe he was flying faster than her. She had to restart her training, she wont be left behind. With that she went inside the restaurant to her place.

Natsu transformed back to his usual face during the flight and after only 4 minutes he was already at Lucy's window. He opened it and to his surprise Lucy was not in her bed like he thought. He heard some rumor coming out the bathroom and concentrating his ear to the source he heard Lucy's voice humming some kind of song. Wow so she wasn't mad at him after all. Or maybe she was, he didn't know and he would ask her after she was done bathing of course.

Preparing the table like Mira and Lissana had taught him, he putted down the plates the bread the salad two glasses of water and one spoon fork and knife for each one of them. He toasted the bread using his fire and from his bag he got the food out and divided it to each plate as best as he could. It was lunch for two but it seemed as lunch for 5 with all the quantity.

He went to Lucy's fridge and took one bottle of white wine which they usually used to drink during late night party in her apartment when they had some successful missions. Today though he wanted to make it special and what was better with fish? A glass of fresh white wine of course.

Everything was done. Now he just had to wait for Lucy. Making his presence clear he knocked on the bathroom door. Which of course scared a little the blonde.

"Luce it's me, the food is ready waiting only for you just be done already" he was tapping his foot on the floor taking out his short temper. He wasn't the type to wait.

"Natsu" she said a bit surprised but nonetheless with a happy tone. "You and I have a lot of talking to do right, Natsuu" She said this with her teasing and unreadable tone which made Natsu kind of nervous. Was she mad again. He had done everything in his power to make it right. Maybe he shouldn't had left.

"Now be a good boy and pass me my pajamas, so we can end this really fast." She was giggling and Natsu was confused. She was mad but she was laughing it didn't made sense. Maybe this was an evolution to the weirdness she had. He obliged without blinking an eye searching for her normal pajamas. Which were a pink shorts and a white cotton short shirt that of course arrived at her belly.

"Luce I'm opening the door, take the clothes from my hand ok." She was tempted to say he could enter if he wanted, in her fantasies it went always like this, but she knew the she wasn't ready.

"Ok Natsu let me take the towel so I can grab the clothes." After covering herself she went to the door opened just so that his hand passed through with her clothes and grabbed them. Through touching his hand with hers she rested it a bit longer than necessary , feeling his callous fingers in her delicate ones and drinking all his warmth he could give to her. She quickly got herself from her trance and took her hand away blushing a little bit. What could he do to her and the idiot had no freaking idea.

After changing to her pajamas she quickly got out and to her surprise she saw a perfectly (almost) done table with sea food, bread ,salad and two glasses of wine. Was she dreaming. Maybe she never woke up from her last one. At the end of the table more importantly was the best of all surprises. There he was in all his pink and bronze tanned skin, with a new vest? He was seating there with his eyes locked on her clearly waiting for some response from her. She just got closer to him and he was not expecting this as he shrieked a bit, but she was fast and encircled her arms tightly around his waist and with her head in the crook of his neck she inhaled deeply and said a slow 'Thank You'.

He was surprised to say the least, but not an unpleasant one of course. He smiled taking her fresh strawberry scent as well and relaxed to her touch. Creating circles in her back. She was seated in his lap with her legs parted and his legs in between hers. They rested like that for a minute or so, enjoying each other company, until he spoke.

"So you aren't mad at me Luce, I was so nervous" was he insane how could she be mad at him. Now she was mad that he was so stupid to think that she was mad at him. She pulled away from him and got up. Even though she already missed his presence she had to do it. They had to clear things out.

"How could I be mad at you Natsu are you insane? Look what you have done for me, and what can I say for the little present you left in my bathtub. I really hope you just let me borrow it just this time. I cant tak" she was cut off by his finger in her lips.

"Shh Lucy, what are you talking about, I gave it to you because I know how much you enjoy your bath time. I've been saving for quite some time to buy it to you. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday but seeing how" he averted his eyes and all of sudden a pain feature passed through his eyes "hurt you were today , I knew it would make you better" He said the last part with hopeful eyes.

She was on the verge of crying again and seeing that she egoistically had hurt him as well she just kissed his finger, then his hand and then his cheek again. She couldn't help it after all. There was only so much a girl can take and she had to release her affection in some way being as much as possible cautious not destroying their bond which now was becoming more and more blurry.

So she kissed him and after every kiss she said something like this. 'Thank' kiss 'Natsu' kiss 'for' kiss 'everything' kiss 'you' kiss 'had' kiss 'done' kiss 'for' kiss 'me' kiss 'you' kiss 'are' kiss 'amazing' and in the last kiss as the last time she just rested her soft lips in his cheek until she pulled away. Averting her eyes not really knowing what to say at this point.

He was stunned and frozen this was the last thing he was expecting from her. It was like the best present in the world. He knew that she was happy but all those kisses made it double or triple or… how much did she kissed him. He lost the count after the third. He put a hand on his cheek not wanting to let go of the ghost feeling she left behind. It was so warm in the places her lips had touched him. But he needed to say something or she would get the wrong idea.

"Tha-thank y-you" he said with a lot more nervousness that he intended to.

"Yo-you welcome " she said with the same tone but she was smiling looking at his reaction. It was a good sign indeed. He was never nervous, never.

"Can we eat now Luce it's going to be cold and I worked for this" He said with his typical impatient tone but that smile from his lips never went away and she saw it too well.

"Of course Natsu right away" she seated in her chair and had her 'wondering about love' look in her eyes and she was smiling too. Looking at him she took her glass and brought it close to him. "To us Natsu. You and me right. When we are together is always fun right." She looked at him with those adoring eyes that sparkled love.

"To us!" he said with conviction locking his eyes with hers and giving her the most amazing grin ever. Then he clashed the glasses together.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Thank you all for reading this story. I am going a bit slow and if it's a problem let me know. I would like to thank in particular : _abauers14 _which replied really fast to both chapters. Thank you again. And I would take your advice and make this a bit more mature. It's my first ever written thing in my life so be kind please :P**

 **Now next chapter of course It's NaLu showtime. Natsu explains to Lucy what he is feeling and Lucy don't know how to take all of this information. After all the discussion we will have a preview of the mission they are going and maybe the smutty thingy will start there so at chapter 5 or 6 I don't really know for sure. Keep reading and leave comments it's a bit cliché but helps really! Have a nice day everyone!**


	4. Natsu's feelings

They were eating in peace. The food was really good after all. Where ever Natsu had bought this food, it was delicious. The lunch was perfect. In her mind this was transformed in their perfect date after all. Even if she didn't need dates or going out like other girls, she was a romantic person. So sometimes she wondered of course. Through various adventures and exotic places they had been, you could say that romantic was in the air here and there and she had Natsu who always found a way to spice it up.

Now she remembered of course and she had to ask. "Natsu where did you get this food, it's so good. We should go sometime."

"It is that restaurant you were talking this morning of course you weirdo" exclaimed Natsu like it was so obvious. The girl listening to what the dragon slayer was saying had her own suspicion now so she gave her thoughts some voice.

"Natsu when you say you did and got the food, nothing happened right, no explosion no fire , no fighting and no destroyed restaurant right? " she was a bit anxious of what answer would her partner give her. At first he was confused than he had that asuring look.

"Of course I didn't do anything Lucy, you were pretty clear it was important to you not cause damage to that owner." She sighed and released her breath surprised that she was holding.

"So you got there and just bought it by yourself Natsu, I mean its really good and don't get me wrong but your taste for food … how do I put it , it is non existent. You eat everything so how did you get this?" she was pointing at the plates and food not really convinced that Natsu was capable ordering a full lunch food as good as this one.

"Of course , Wendy helped me that's why I got there, because I knew she knew what you would like." Now she understood and she smiled softly at him squeezing his hand ever so slightly.

"Thank you Natsu for what you do for me. Sometimes I think I don't do much for you…" she was looking down and has a depressed look in her eyes. No this was not what Natsu wanted, damn those stupid insecurities she had. He wouldn't let this become a depressing lunch. This was his job. Making her happy and he loved it.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" asked him looking her seriousness in his eyes. He knew exactly what she was going for but playing the dumb part was always good.

"You know exactly like what I am talking about Natsu , you just keep making things for me, making my life better and better and even you are sometime annoying I really love it every part of it. You would go through hell to make me happy … and I … I think I couldn't do the same for you." Now he was angry of course, he was the stupid one but she was the dumb one.

"Lucy look at me" he ordered with his most determined tone he could muster. She looked up immediately and saw his onyx eyes with that look that was saying 'what I say next you have to believe me'

"Are you my friend Lucy?" he asked. She was shocked by his question of course. How could he even ask her that. She nodded not finding force to her voice." If you are my friend Lucy you have done more than everybody could do for me. Things , presents I don't need them , I need friends. As long as I have I can have everything. I don't want you to be my friend Lucy because what you do for me. I want you to be my friend because what you are Lucy. And as long as you are with me I am happy. I am happy even when you are mad or when you are depressed like now or just in the mood of doing nothing. You are Lucy that's why you are my friend and don't ever doubt that okay? " he was grinning now and she couldn't stop smiling as well.

This was Natsu her savior, her hero. He was there always saying the right thing. Always bringing her spirit up. She clearly remembered when they were in the Tenrou Island. She thought, it was over she didn't anything left, all hope was gone from her mind but he was there and even if she didn't see him, he saw her and brought light to the most darkest place in her soul. At her lowest moments that stupid smile of him brought her happiness. How could you be happy when you are about to die. But she was , because she wasn't alone at least she will be looking at the most beautiful smile she has ever seen in her life. That was enough for her. He was there and now he is here.

"I promise Natsu, I promise for as long as I am alive I will always be your friend no matter what." She looked at him with the same determined look he was looking at her.

"Good he said that was what I wanted to hear, not those stupid things you like to think when you are alone. And so I have two other surprises after we finish Luce. Today I had quite the adventure you know" he was slurping and eating fast and she thought that maybe she would let the question after they finished. Her hair were still wet and maybe later she would ask Natsu if he could help her with her hair.

She was enjoying this so much, the food was perfect the wine was perfect and the company was more than perfect, even though his eating resembled a wild animal she had grow to love even this part of him as disgusting as it was. She eyed him here and there and they ate in perfect silence only speaking and giving opinions to what they liked and what not. Making some cheers with one another remembering some Fairy Tail members. After they finished. , it was pretty much Natsu who ate it all. Even though Lucy enjoyed the meal she could not eat as much as she wanted. Her stomach was really small. After all maintaining a model type of body had its own sacrifices.

"Mannn… that was really good. One of the best lunches I've ever had. Thanks to your book Lucy we discovered a new restaurant with the best seafood out there" Lucy had that 'Really?' look now not believing that all her work with her best book was only to get Natsu to know some new restaurant. But she was happy anyway.

"Yes we should pay a visit to this new restaurant someday, do you like the idea?"

"I love it , and maybe we should bring everyone and have some good old fashion Fairy Tail party you know Luce" he asked her with his playful eyes. She knew he was teasing and even though he knew she would not let something like that to happen. But she saw that behind his teasing there were also some wishful eyes.

" Well… maybe just maybe I would think about it you know…" his expression was full of bewildernes.

"Are you serious Lucy, do you have fever or something" her expression was soft. She had to make him happy for once.

"I say that I will think about it. I didn't say yes" His face lit up. He knew exactly this was closest to a Yes he could get from her.

"Thank you Luce, a party with our family and all free. I'm all fired up!" she was smiling at his childness and knowing how much he loved his and her family really made it worth after all, but, there was some rules of course. She wouldn't let them do whatever they liked because there was a risk that the entire city would explode or worst. Her image as writer ruined!

"Natsu , no fighting , no competition, no overdrinking maybe I have to exclude some members like Erza for example, you know what she can do right. And most importantly magic chains so there will be no magic. Maybe we will leave just to responsible members with magic so nothing will happen. Am I clear?" she was serious and Natsu knew that. He couldn't possibly argue with any of that.

"Aye Lucy! I'm just happy we will have a reunion. It had been so long you know." He was right. After the war everyone seemed so busy with all the destruction and all. They had barely time to relax and its been quite some time they had a party. The las one was her inauguration. She owned them that of course.

"Now with that clear Natsu can you help me with the cleaning so we can finally see what your problem is" she got up and took some of the plates and walked through her kitchen in order do bring the dishes on the sink. Natsu followed her with the rest of the plates and helped her cleaning and washing the dishes. They did it in complete synergy not talking at all, just Lucy humming happy not thinking to much. She craved for moments like this as much as she craved for new adventures and new material for her books. She was in harmony until Natso broke it.

"What would you do if I died Lucy" her plate broke , she turned around and slapped him as hard as she could with her gloves full of soap bubbles and what not. He just rested there unfazed, expecting some kind of reaction , not this much, but something like this.

"Are you fucking kidding me you stupid idiot" she spat with venom. It was like he was insulting her with the worst words possible, she would reacted better if he insulted her deceased parents. Was she that affected by this? Maybe Natsu had underestimated what he did mean to her.

"Don't ever ask me something like that!" there were fire in her eyes. You could think Natsu's fire were just a lighter compared to how much fire in Lucy's eye were. If her eyes could bring magic out she was as hot as the sun itself. Yep he had definitely exaggerated , but he had to question her, he had to know so she could know.

"Please Luce just let me explain. There is a reason why I asked you that, and I wanted to know." She was angry so angry. She had to control it of course but whenever there were feelings involving Natsu her mind and heart took better than her. Even Natsu itself could not disrespect her feelings for him.

"Are you satisfied douchebag? What is your problem , what if I asked you that eh what would you do?" she thought that he would be as angry as her or at least angry. Even if he had not feeling for her she was her friend and he would be angry for any of his friends thinking about that. But never in a million years she would expect what she was watching now. Natsu was in front of her with the saddest face she had seen him and … were those tears? … was he crying… What the actual fuck? She instantly regretted everything. She grabbed him as fast as she could and embraced him hard, like her life depended on it. Her gloves was staining his new vest and his tears was wetting her shirt. And Natsu was muffling some noise the resembled 'Im sorry' over and over again. Her heart was throbbing. What had she done!

"Shhhh … its okay Natsu I'm here … I'm here Natsu please don't cry I'm sorry I asked you that" his head was on her left shoulder really close to her neck. She was continuing to sooth him as much as she could. After a minute or two he finally calmed down. And slowly pulled away giving her an understanding look and thank you as well. She smiled softly at him reassuring that it was okay.

"Lucy , I have to say something to you that I haven't said before. Its more about me taking some weight from my chest than for you. But you are the only one that can understand me." He was still a bit shaken and she was looking at him with a firm look not really knowing what to expect, nonetheless she was ready for everything. She nodded slowly. He took her gloved hands in his and averted his eyes from her looking down.

"When I left you." He said with his saddened tone. She squeezed his hand confirming that it was okay with that. That she had long forgotten. And so he continued. " The worst part of all when I went on the journey was not being away from you Lucy. Sorry that I lied about that but I wasn't ready to give you the truth yet, I couldn't yet." She was shocked , yes she hoped that he would miss her as much as she missed him and Happy , but what could be worse than that.

She couldn't think of anything really, Did he miss someone else more than her. But that would explain his sudden reaction a little while ago. Her thoughts were cut off yet again by his voice." You think I am strong Lucy but I was not strong enough to tell you, I was so ashamed" He was sobbing again squeezing her hands so desperate thinking she might let him go in an instant. Whatever it was she had to reassure him yet again that she would not leave him, so she hugged him again.

"I'm sorry Luce , I'm so sorry. Y-you w-went thr-ough so much and I couldn't even tell you the true reason why I left you behind and what gave me reason to go through it for one year." He was sobbing and some words were chocked but she understood.

"Natsu it's okay now it's really okay even if it is for some other that you did it I don't care I will not leave you okay?" She needed confirmation. After hearing that he stopped crying immediately and pulled her away in arm length. His eyes were serious now even if they were red.

"Are you kidding me Lucy, you are not understanding." He took her and seated down on her bed and he sat next to her not breaking eye contact. She was shocked, has she misunderstood again?

"Dreams Lucy do you know what those are?" he asked her but not really waiting for a response he continued " You had always your dreams Luce, something I really admired you for. You wanted to be a writer, publish a book, to have adventures, to make friends, to be independent and so on. Well I had dreams too, or maybe just one dream. That dream kept me being Natsu for so long Luce. Do you know what that dream was Luce? He asked her waiting but it really wasn't that to think about it and Lucy's answer came pretty much with just one word. She said it as softly as she could. Like saying it louder could open some wounds that couldn't close anymore.

"Igneel" she said looking down. Natsu looked down as well. His hands were in his lap and he was playing with them releasing some tension from his body.

"Yeah" he said in a soft tone smiling a little " Igneel , he was my dream , but not just finding him Luce. Being with him having adventures and presenting my family to him. I wanted him to know you so badly you cant even imagine." She looked up and in the same small tone answered " I can" yes she could of course. How could he forget her mother and father were gone, she certainly had the same desire for them to know him, to know her life. He immidietaly gave her an apologetic smile and she squeezed his hand in his lap to reassure him.

"Dreams really , they almost destroyed me Luce. After Igneel died I realized that my dream died as well. And with my dead dream who was I Luce I wanted to rediscover myself, rediscover my dream." He sighed and continued " But that was not why I left you behind Luce at least not entirely. I had many doubts at that point at my life , but I want you to know something really important." He grabbed her shoulder bringing her attention to his eyes and said "You were never a doubt for me , Never. I wanted you with me I wanted to rediscover my dream with you. I WANTED US TOGETHER IN THAT JOURNEY ." he almost shouted the last part. She was shocked from his revelations. Her mouth open and her eyes watery. She mustered all her power and asked

"Th…en….why?" he averted his eyes again not strong enough to say this looking in her eyes.

"Dreams" he said yet again " I've had dreams" he said and she was really confused now. He continued with his nonchalantly tone. " Before Tartaros I've been having dreams or may I say nightmares. Did you ever asked why I was sleeping more often in your bed at that time?" She shook her head not really understanding where he was going with this. He sighed again.

" I … I …you died every night Luce " he said that as if it was the last thing he would say. But he continued " You died every single night Luce when I was alone. In my dreams." He was breathing hard remembering. She was about to stop him but he cut her off.

"I need to tell you this , Luce you deserve it. After the grand magic games you know what happened right…" he was hoping not going in too much details and it wasn't necessary because she knew exactly what he meant. She watched herself die and it shocked but she never guessed how much must had impacted him. And now she was understanding. She was such an idiot not realizing before how much pain he must had endured. She was crying inside now and little tears were flowing down her face.

"I .. that scene was torture Lucy. I couldn't save you I … you died…" he was crying once again. She could only hope this would end fast so her heart would stop hurting so much.

"When Igneel died yes I lost my dream and that broke me down Luce but it was nothing compared to the remainder of those dreams I had at night. Those were a remainder of how weak I was Luce. I couldn't … I couldn't even save my most important person. So that's why I left Luce. It was my redemption. As long as I had those dreams I was remanded that I was weak. And I couldn't take you with me because I couldn't even face you Luce." He was crying hard now and his hand was in his forehead protecting his sobbing face from her.

She understood every thing now. He had done everything for her and for him. She could have prevented that but was blind because as Mira said , Natsu was the kind to take the burden all for himself. He took all the pain inside him not letting her even see that. She had to do something. He did not deserve all the pain she had produced. She embraced him once again and soothed him with everything she has. He calmed down already but she had to reassure him for good. So she spoke.

"Natsu you are an idiot you know." She said speaking softly in his chest.

"Yeah I know" he said smiling softly.

"I know you know this but really it was not your fault and thank you really for taking all the pain but you shouldn't had done that. We are partners , we are a team right. The strongest team in Fiore as of now. You know I have some news for you Natsu. You don't need to be so strong for me. And neither need I to be so strong for you and do you know why?" she lifted her head looking up at him, he shook his head like a child waiting for a biscuit she smiled and said " because we have to be strong for us for you and me together, for our bond you know." Now he was smiling brightly and his eyes was sparkling with admiration. There she was his partner the one that brought the pain away, his heroine.

"Once Lissana told me to stay by your side because you were always stronger when you had someone to protect then I have to remind you the promise you made 'me' that time if you remember. You and I will protect our future. Am I right Natsu." She was giving him her best grin inspired by Natsu itself and he was grinning as strong as her.

"Thank you Luce , you are the best!" he exclaimed loudly and with the he leaned close to her and immediately her grin felt and her heart sped up ' was he doing what she thought he was doing , was she even ready for that, oh crap the had fish and she didn't even washed her teeth' to her surprise which she was grateful and frustrated at the same time , he leaned his lips in her left cheek and so softly touched her. She shivered at contact, closed her eyes and melted in his touch takin as much from the experience as she could. Promising that she would remember this for a long time. Just as softly he removed his lips again and the warmth from her was gone again.

She was blushing pretty hard but he was content that one of those skeletons of his past were gone and so he never seemed how flustered his blonde partner in front of him was. Then he remember that he was not done. No really he didn't had started yet. And this was as difficult as the first one. Now he was thinking how to approach the next problem. Maybe from the start? But where was the start? He just had to start. Maybe she wouldn't understand it either, but he had to give it a try. So he asked the first thing it came to his mind.

"So Luce have you done some kind of magic the past months to me?" said girl was still dreaming about her previous experience. And was stopped but yet another of those Natsu weirdness. And he called her weirdo. Than what was he?

"What are you talking about Natsu" asked her a bit flustered and not able to look in his eyes.

"Some magic Luce , have you done something to me , I need to know that what is happening to its not your fault, please try to remember if you gave me some potion or you've done something that didn't think much about it." He was studying her waiting for some sign of faltering , she pouted not believing what he was saying and said.

"Nothing at all Natsu really." He saw her and yes she wasn't lying. He could always when she was lying about something. This time she was telling the truth and that meant only one thing he had to search deeper and continue with his story. Before that she asked

"So what is going on Natsu, you are never this silent Is this about that thing you said in the morning?" he nodded got up and sat to her couch needing some good relaxing posture to go forward with what he had to say. Lucy crossed her arms and then remembered that she had the gloves on and the disher were long forgotten. She got up as well and asked Natsu if he wanted some water or orange juice. He decided for some water. She went to the sink took of the gloves and taking two clean glasses she filled them with water and gave one to Natsu.

"So…" she started " what is happening to you Natsu that is so important" he sipped a bit of water and was ready to start.

"So what I'm going to say Luce maybe strange and a bit creepy , but please understand that I have no control over this you know." She looked at him strangely trying to make sense of what he was saying but even for her he was still a puzzle.

"Ok" she decided to tell him instead.

"Right , so I wanted to tell you this from the start Luce but I don't even know where the start is. I'm confused. You know that I never had anyone to tell me about feelings and stuff so it's a mystery to me and don't judge." He was giving her his childish pout she could not resist and she was giggling a bit hart telling no with her finger instead.

"Okay so about the Phantom accident or so , I had these strange… feelings you could say Luce. I don't know where they came from or what they are but back then the were there but never dangerous. I could control them easily. You have to stop me Luce when you don't understand something alright" she nodded and asked.

"What feelings are we talking about here Natsu, maybe you have to describe them better.

"Yeah yeah , I'm arriving at that par just listen okay. So were I was , oh Phantom accident yes. So as I was saying these feelings they just grew stronger and stronger with the passing time. The strange thing Luce, is that sometime they are really pleasant and sometime really brutal. But living with them for so long I tried to learn more about them you know and how to control them. And I had arrived to one conclusion. Its all your fault Luce." He pointed an accusatory finger towards her. She was startled and just scoffed at the ridiculousness of the dragon slayer. He was so imprevedible. One moment he was trying to solve his problem and the other he was accusing her for his own problem. She just had to be more patient with him. She knew that.

"Natsu can you at least give some more details so then we can decide which fault this is and what is happening to you, please I'm tired of catching the mouse. Sometimes you are so slow" He made a dramatical sigh and pouted but nonetheless continued.

" Right right maybe I should give some more details. Okay … how can I say this ah yes. I want you to know what this feelings are like okay. Firstly I said that all of this have a connection with you so what I mean is for example when I a not close to you …hm …lets say when I'm home and you are here. There is this bad feeling I have in my tummy Luce , it hurts some time you know." She was finding this strange how could she being away from him give him some bad feeling. She was thinking but nothing was coming up.

"Please continue Natsu with some other example this isn't making sense" he continued taking another sip of hi water.

"Okay when you are away from me , this actually is happening lately like lets say the last year or so , maybe even before but not in the sense like I have no control. Its really simple actually, when my mind is clear and I have no other thoughts. Your image pops out like magic. Like what the hell. Think about this: Im laying in my bed and the first thing I think Is you Luce. Like I have questions in my mind. What are you doing or are you watching the same moon as me or stupid things like that Luce. Maybe I'm becoming a creep." For some reasons after hearing this Lucy's heart began to sped up and her mind was beating only in one single thought. Could it be…? She had to be sure she cant get her hopes too high. Its not good for her heart. So maintaining her nonchalantly voice she asked.

" Can You continue Natsu with some more details , and I don't think you are becoming a creep I can assure you that." She had that particular professional tone but deep inside se was screaming.

"Oh thanks Luce. Okay another thing ah yes. When I said that being away from you it was like my some part of my heart is missing the only thing that can make me feel better is… I know this is super creepy Luce but you asked for it… actually when I see you. You know just seeing you in the morning I feel at peace , but the strange this is when I am really close to you like right now …" He leaned closer to her slowly and she was frozen just like a deer caught by surprise. He took her right hand in his and brought it to his beating heart." My heart lucy beats so fast like is going to explode but at the same time I feel happy like never before.

And is like I'm waiting for something but I don't know what Luce. Now you make me nervous like what the fuck I'm never nervous Luce. What is happening to me?" Lucy was shocked and her heart was mimicking his own right now. The were beating so fast like they were in sync. In her mind there were no doubts anymore of what was happening to the dragon slayer. And she was so so happy , but now was not the time to celebrate right , now was the time to drop the bomb.

"N-n-natsu I-I think you are in … hm …um… L-love w-with me! " she was stuttering like crazy not finding the force to stay in a clear state with him so close. He looked at her and even for him it was difficult to be in an normal state so he just panicked and exclaimed loudly.

"W-WHATT?"

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **So I haven't been able to add the preview of the mission the have to take but we finally understand that Natsu was in love with Lucy for the longest time and he didn't knew what those feelings were. So now Lucy as a good teacher will help Natsu understand the road to love. Natsu of course will try to make her happy and will follow her lead. We will see it next chapter of course. Until next time have a nice day everyone!**


	5. Emotion affection

The world around them was going on without caring that two mages in some apartment located in some specific place in Magnolia street were having the time of their life. And for different reasons we may say. Natsu for once was getting one challenge which maybe was the most difficult one yet, and Lucy obviously was waiting for this moment for what seems years and years, it was only 3 years after all but those accumulating feelings were building and now they had to be released after all.

Looking back Lucy's feelings was processed in 4 stages we could say.

1\. Denial stage: The stage after discovering feelings for a certain crazy pink haired dragon slayer but deciding to go against them. Why we could say complication and things of course. And maybe, maybe, like Natsu said, refusing to let a dream die. What happened to the story of the princess and the charming prince?

2\. Acceptance: The stage where she decided that the charming prince could fuck itself hard in the ass. Why? Because who would need a prince when you had a dragon and one dragon that could spin your world so fast you had barely time to catch some images. She accepted at one point in particular and she remember it clearly as the warm day of July.

'Yep that day was a good day too, if not for the fact that in front of her were a certain ugly mage which had captured her to bring to her long-life prison. But she challenged life yet again, she challenged Jose and in one swift move she was about to obtain freedom as well. When opening that specific door which revealed the crude truth of deciding between , imprisoned controlling life or permanent freedom by death the choice was simple in her mind right? Yes but a certain pink haired man had to add one choice on its own, it said clearly ' what if you choose life and freedom at the same time '.

The problem was that it wasn't really her choice to make because he made it for her not giving a fuck of her opinion. When she was about to jump to her certain death there was two particular images that popped up in her head. One was her heroine, her mother and the other was a picture of a certain day in a city called Hargeon. The two best things in her life. But hearing his voice in mid air she decided that along with her trust she would give him her love also and when he caught her he won 2 prizes at once. But knowing the dragon slayer he didn't care one a bit. He just wanted her alive and making her own choices, not being forced and not being saved.

After that day she accepted everything he was giving her and for once she was glad.'

3\. Requesting feelings: This stage was the most difficult of all. After the second stage there was a mini stage when it became impossible to even look at the dragon slayer in his eyes without collapsing. So she did what she had to do, she spoke with her female bookworm best friend. She decided to control the feelings so she ignored her partner for a week or two but then she knew she was loosing too much and so in one way or another she repressed her feelings and moved on. She tried everything to fight in this stage. The first one fighting for his heart, she was beautiful and adorable so it wouldn't be so difficult, but the dragon slayer had other things in mind and after giving him signals over signals of what she wanted from him she took the worst defeat in her life. Then she tried to move on and so she had some dates, which of course were exciting at first but nothing compared to just 1 minute spending with her partner. 1 minute with him was worth waiting a lifetime. After 5 dates which were the last ones in her life she once again was defeated. What was left was perseverance or in other words keeping and cherish those feelings and this time she thought she might win her first battle with her own feelings.

4\. Defeat : Yep this stage she exclaimed defeat and just decided to wait for him because now she was better at controlling her feelings, yet sometimes she would cry to sleep when he wasn't sleeping with her (she had decided to accept sleeping with the dragon slayer seeing the positive things, like free warmth and addicting scent). All in all this stage wasn't bad , she even accepted her guild comments at some point. The defeat came during her 1 year alone life after his departure. She saw then that she would wait an eternity for him. Her feelings for him survived for one year and they grew also so who was her deciding against them. So she admitted defeat and for the first time it felt good. Not fighting anymore.'

So now with her partner's heart in her hand she saw that Natsu's stages about his feelings were a fucking mess. She needed to make order in his chaos. So calming herself as best as she could she took away her hand from his beating hear and said.

"You heard me Natsu I think you are in love with me" she was unable to watch him in the eyes. But he too had something to say of course.

"Luce you are saying me nothing, you knew already that I loved you, I love everybody on our family" she facepalmed. Now she understood why he hadn't said anything to her. He didn't knew what love was. She had a lot of work to do of course.

"Listen Natsu its not the same love we are speaking of, its another kind of love … I think you have for me…" she was unable to keep her voice steady and the last part was just a whisper but he heard her. "Look I'm not completely sure about this , but to prove my point why don't we play a quiz game so I can decide if what I'm thinking is right or no?" he was thinking about this and it was a good sign. He was never one to back down

"Okay Luce go on and ask me everything you need to know" he was enthusiastic nonetheless and she was anxious. She couldn't believe it until the end of course ' maybe he was right and he really was sick or something like that'

"First one, it may be a bit strange but just answer the best you can Natsu. So when you think at me and you think lets say any particular girl in the guild do you feel the same and specifically what do you feel?" good question Lucy, maybe now he would accept

"Well of course the feeling abot you are so much stronger, they always had been but I thought just that you maybe special for making me feeling like this. Maybe you make feel everyone like this Luce am I right." Her heart was pounding again. Was this what he thought about her. She was special in his eyes. Tears was gathering in her eyes but she shook them and continued.

"Well Natsu I would like that everybody would feel about me like you do but that is not the case, what you are feeling are own personal feeling. Okay another question. What are some of the thoughts you have about me when you think about me. I don't know when you are alone lets say." He wasn't understanding her very well but when did he actually?

"Maybe this is strange Luce and as I said don't judge, but when I think of you I have some goals in my mind that I have to achieve. For example, how to make you feel happy, or make you smile, keep you real safe, make you enjoy life at the fullest …and you know impress you in some way. I sometime imagine that we are in a fight and I never thought you were weak or something like that, but sometimes I in these fights I have in my mind I am the one that saves you and you are in my arms and smiling at me and saying thanks looking at me with your big warm eyes." He was daydreaming like crazy and Lucy was redder than a tomato listening to what he had just said. If that is not a proof what else could. But she had to be sure.

"Ahem… yes Natsu I understand. Say do you have these dreams for some other girls… or boys I don't know?" he was once again confused but she had a point.

"No Luce just for you, the others don't even cross my mind in these sense. How can I explain. Its like something is drawing me to you and for fuck sake, your scent… I … its embarrassing but I cant take a day without sniffing your scent. I may think I'm sick Luce. I just think of you I want to be near you hell I want even to touch you like when I'm near you I feel something I never had before and I thought you had done something to me to make me feel like this. Can I hug you pleaseee." He was giving her his best puppy eyes and she was so fucking happy with what he was saying. She was tempted to not only give him a hug, but something more, but she knew he wasn't ready so she had to fight her urges once again.

"Look Natsu after we finish this I promise we can hug all you want." Smiling at him warmly she caressed his face with the palm of her hand. He melted in her touch and closed his eyes. She was surprised of the effect she had on him. Why hadn't she tried before damn it. " I'm pretty sure Natsu it is what I think but when you say you love me and you mean it like for everyone else, I'm asking you this. What is the firs word it comes to your mind when you think about your feelings and me." She was nervous once again. He opened his eyes, her hand still resting on his cheek. He covered her hand in its own and locked eyes with her. He was studying her intently. He was thinking and feeling at the same time. He was really content, happy, at peace and she was doing that for him. She was his savior in a sense but she needed to know.

"You …I… I … a-adore you Lucy" she gawked at him really not expecting this kind of response.

"Natsu" she whispered asking some secret meanings.

"I read it somewhere, and was the closest word of what I feel when I see you Luce. I like everything about you, everything your look. Look at you, you are amazing, the best looking thing I've ever seen. I can watch you forever it gives me peace. And what can I say about you are. You are the most caring person I know, your passion inspire me, you never give up. You love hard and in a sincere way even I cant do the same. And what you do. I like everything you do, your cooking or when you sleep or when you eat or when you write and most importantly your weirdness I adore that part because it makes you you Luce , the Luce that only I know , my Luce. So that's why I adore you." She was crying from his sincerity. She needed this and so she hugged him as much as she could not letting go. Saying thank you over and over again. He embraced her as well and inhaling her scent calming his beating heart from her touch.

"Luce is it strange that I like your scent so much, like right now I'm smelling you, am I a creep?" giggling her was thinking that if he was a creep she may be as well and for a long time now.

"No Natsu it's totally normal. That is what I mean when you love, 'love' me, its that adore thing you used. "

"Luce can we rest like this for a bit, you make me feel so good…" he was spacing out resting his head on her shoulder and she was doing the same enjoying for the first time not thinking about bounderies or anything like that. He was hers and she would make it clear.

"Yes Natsu I cant think of anything better right now." Something in his mind lighted. Maybe he should ask her after all.

"So Luce is this thing you call 'love' a common thing, what I mean do… do you… have this thing for … someone?" Why was he nervous he just needed her to be happy , to feel this amazing feeling he was feeling , it didn't need to be him , but his heart wasn't sure. It would definitely be better if was him. She was startled. Was he asking if she was in love with him? Hmm and idea popped her mind. This was a little revenge for all those years she suffered because this stupid pink haired dragon slayer decided to repress his feelings for her.

"Are you asking me Natsu if I'm in love with someone or what?" he was tense all of sudden.

"Yeah Luce, but you never spoke to me of anything like this so I would know right?"

"Well Natsu I wouldn't be so sure, like you said I may have repressed my feelings for a certain person." His breathing was hard now and she could feel his distress, his gripping on her became more stronger like it would be the last time he could hug her. She was liking his response and maybe it was too much but she needed to see his desperation and his craving for her. She needed it for all those years.

"So you hmm… adore… someone. Who?" it was only a whisper but she didn't need to hear it because she already knew what he was asking. It was ridiculous that he thought about the word love of this adore word but she liked it very much, more so when he will use it only for her. Oh what will she do to him from now on. He will discover love the good way or the hard way , and he had to choose.

"Yes Natsu I may adore someone and what if it's someone else? " she asked in a teasing way, but regretted it. His breathing stopped with a chocked sight, like someone had punched him hard and. He gripped her harder and brought her closer. The pain in his chest like someone was trying to pull his soul out. He needed to be happy for experiencing this amazing feeling he had even if it was for someone else. But he couldn't he was a selfish nature , dragons were. So he spoke again with a trembling voice,

"I I am happy for … you …Luce … but can you promise you wont leave me I need you so much …I … I'm afraid Luce … can you please change those feelings toward… me… it hurts" he was trembling and was he crying? Oh fuck no this confession didn't need to be a sad one. She immediately pulled away and looked in his eyes and saw the worst of nightmares. Natsu so weak and afraid like never before. She was being stupid once again. Yes he had to accept this if it was the truth but it wasn't and she just wanted to play a prank , but now was regretting it. With a soft voice she spoke gently to him, like a mother to her children.

"Natsu I was joking , I was joking . It's you , I have feelings only for you , in reality I had always had from day one. I love only you … I adore you!" he instantly lit up and his world became bright once again. His grin never faltering and he hugged her again more gently in the form of a thank you.

"I'm so glad Lucy, for one moment I thought I would die. What do I need you to be mine? This love thing is so strange. Like I know you are not an object but at the same time I want you to experience this only with me. Does that make sense?" laughing at his direct question she answered.

"Yes Natsu it's normal because for me it's the same and that thing is called jealousy. It's the same thing when someone gets something that you want but cant have it. But in the feelings world its so much stronger and dangerous. So from now on whatever we do you cant do it with anyone else, okay? Or I would experience what you did just now Natsu." In a blink of an eye he pulled away yet again grabbing her shoulders and looking deep in to her eyes.

"NEVER" he said with a firm loudly voice " I would never let you feel what I felt right now. It was like death Lucy, the worst experience ever. I cant ever do that to you."

Yes he was definitely in love, she knew that. And they had to approach more serious matters. Lucy was really excited of what was coming next of course!

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **So I will divide this chapter in 2 because I really need to divide the emotion affection from the physical affection. It doesn't seem right for them together. By the way I have so much ideas ,but I'm running slow because I want to cover this first part as detailed as I can. And seeing of how dense Natsu , I couldn't just do an I love you- I love you too thing. I mean if that was the case Natsu and Lucy would be together since Phantom arc. So there will bi explaining of why feelings were repressed and so on. Everyone has reasons. I was thinking doing a Gray explanation as well of why he rejected Juvia so much so let me know if you want some Gruvia action or really any other ship. The have to be semi-cannon of course, just maybe Sherry-Wendy but of course Romeo is good also.**

 **Ah and thank you again _abauers14_ I really appreciate your dedication to this fic. I will try to do my best to keep this up. Have a nice day everyone!**


	6. Physical attraction

For Lucy getting to this part was rather simple, because she had dreamed too many times she couldn't count. The problem was how to approach it so it would be easier for her partner to get through. Would he find it disgusting or unacceptable. Maybe she was making it more complicated than it was, but she had no expierience herself in this kind of matter. The first time she heard about physical attraction and everything else was from her professor at home. It was rather an awkward and disgusting situation to say the least. But if it was a rather disturbing situation for her, how would react 'her' dragon now?

Another problem was, would he comprehend the importance of the details. For her it was really important and she would be happy if the pinkette would feel the same. Then a question came to her mind. 'Have he ever thought about it or did he ever had desires of this kind' . She herself was dying to experience something new. Damn she was 20 now and having 'him' as the fuel for her imagination was not a good thing. Sometimes she wished he was fat and ugly , so she wouldn't deal with her newfound problems. But no he was one of the sexiest mages of Fiore. Last year he even passed Hibbiki in the sorcerer Magazine. What did she do to deserve having the most red and juicy apple two millimeters from her mouth and not being able to take a bite?

The only way to release the tension was her fingers , which did little to nothing to solve the problem. So now was her chance to face the problem and maybe solve it once for all. She had to take it slow than arrive to the most spicy stuff not to scare him. She needed to know what did he knew and what he didn't.

"Say Natsu what do you think being a boyfriend and girlfriend means, what do you know about it?" Sitting down yet again to her couch, he was a little surprised by the question. Because really, what did he know about it. Not too much of course. Why? It wasn't interesting stuff to him. But he knew one thing for sure. For Lucy it was really important and so he would do his best to learn about it. He read somewhere sometime something about it and had a little idea but maybe they were mixing thoughts that made him more confused.

"Well Luce, not too much I would say. I kind have the idea, like they have to date, and the boy have to give flowers and do romantic things about the girl but, after that, not too much." He said scratching the back of his head. Yep she knew that he had no idea of what she was talking about. Something clicked inside her head when she remember one memory lingering in her head. It came almost instinctually. She had to ask of course.

"Look Natsu, I have to ask you one question which maybe a bit strange, but before that I need to explain what I'm talking about." she was kind of nervous remembering the traumatic memory (at least in her case) "After two months or so meeting you Natsu we had this strange episode, which I cant take it out of my mind. I don't know if you remember but, it was one day when you asked for my presence all day. I was kind of nervous about it because that morning Mira had the 'kind' thought of making me think that you were going to confess. All day I was trying to avoid you because I was really nervous of course. We had only met like two months or so and we were partners. I was preparing myself to reject you that night when we had the meeting. Of course you had the stupid idea of the magazine in mind and I was truly disappointed. If I would think about it sincerely, if you really confessed me I would actually…accepted. Maybe with a bit of persisting from you but definitely accepted. I had this confused feelings about you even then which now I say proudly that was love. So here it's my question for you Natsu. What if instead that night I would have confessed to you. Would you have accepted?" She was quite nervous about the answer. Even though now she knew that he loved her or even more… 'adored' her which made her heart flutter with happiness, still the lingering feeling of a rejection, even from the past, was a painful one.

He was thinking , taking all what Lucy was saying to him and processing the answer. He wasn't really sure how to answer her. But he had to be truthful. Her world seemed to stop when she heard his one word answer.

"No!" she was prepared for this kind of answer and maybe even expected it but yet she was disappointed that at some point he would reject her feelings for him. Yet she was grateful to him for being sincere even though he knew it would make her feel bad. She was about to thank him but his voice cut her off. "You don't know the full story Luce of what truly happened that day. So I'm going to tell you everything Luce. That night actually I was really going to confess to you after all"

"What?" she yelled , not expecting in the slightest this kind of response. What was going on here?

"Yeah, calm down Luce. I was about to tell ya what happened that day. So you know that from the start I liked you Luce and I thought that you were pretty special. What I liked most of you was your smile. Now I know that it was because was a sign of you being happy and I would do anything to keep your smile on your face. Everything started 1 week before the confession day. You were having a conversation with Levy. Through my ultra hearing I could hear what were you saying. You were talking how you neve had a boyfriend and how you would like one. I was laughing because I found the idea pretty stupid but then you said something that changed everything. You actually said that you wanted a boyfriend which had to be loyal, kind and had to make you feel special. Most importantly you said 'It was one of your dreams', when I heard it I became serious instantly. You know friend's dreams for me are my dreams in a way, and I would sacrifice anything especially for your dreams Luce, believe me!" listening to this Lucy took his hands and squeezed them, while some droplets of salty water slipped down her cheeks. She was yet again surprised by how much he seemed to think. For some stupid dense dragon slayer, everyone at the guild knew how special Natsu really was. Her heart was beating at an increasing rate listening to what he was saying.

"So I decided then Luce I would fulfill your dream and I would have been your boyfriend forever and make you feel special like you wanted. I would really have done that for you. The problem of course was that I didn't knew anything about how boyfriends are. So after thinking about it for quite some days I decided I would confess. To do so I asked Mira's help, which it made her squeal in delight and she helped me by giving you hints. The problem was that when I was speaking to her I kind of asked what you liked or how to make the confession. She told me that you had a journal where you sometimes wrote about those things and so after telling you to meet me that night, I stole the journal and started reading to find something on it. It was then, when I read about your thoughts of your perfect boyfriend. It had to be a guy with black hair, blue eyes that liked reading and all other stuff . I was shocked of course. You wanted someone which I didn't resembled in anything. So after that I was really feeling guilty and stupid you know. I was about to ruin your dream Lucy. You would hear your first confession by some guy raised be a dragon Luce, which didn't really know how to read properly. I never had a mother and a normal family so I was some kind of freak in comparison with your perfect guy. I couldn't ever be that guy. I was such a stupid to think I could make you feel"

"NO" she yelled cutting him of. Now she was really crying. "You know Natsu, you are more than what I've ever imagined. Fuck the black hair blue eyes guys in this world." She was squeezing his hands hard. He was the kind to make a rejection feeling transform in high peak love, every thing he made she loved more and more." Those guys would never even come close to what you make me feel. Special is nothing. You make me feel like everything at once, like I'm the most precious thing you have. I will live every day by your side Natsu not ever regretting one second of it, I know that already. Because of a stupid image that wasn't even mine, it was from one romantic book that Levy let me borrow, we could have been together from so long ago."

"But we have Luce, haven't we? Haven't we always been together." He was smiling at her wiping her tears gently touching like she was some expensive silky cloth. She smiled as well. He was right they didn't fucking need tags. The were always together, even when apart her heart was always with him.

"Yes Natsu we were always together and we don't need that stupid stuff like boyfriend and girlfriend and everything, when you said you adore me, my biggest dream came true and I don't need proof for that. It means you are mine and I am yours right?" smiling wildly at her he replied.

"Always Luce, always" they were looking at each other eyes and seemed lost in time. But then Lucy finally remembered what she had to ask and she trailed off so hard from the argument. How could she do it now that they had such a romantic conversation. Fuck your luck Lucy. Well now she had to do it. Releasing his hands and regaining her posture, she began fidgeting to release some nervousness. She finally asked.

"Have you ever thought …um…kissing me Natsu" she was looking at some point in the distance not wanting to see his reaction.

"Umm" he said confused "But haven't I actually kissed you Luce, and you actually kissed me too. Does that not count?" of course she had to be more specific. He was a child I this matter after all.

"I mean on the lips Natsu, have you ever thought about it." She asked rather nervously.

"Hey but it was you that made me kiss Happy when Assuka asked us, so I thought you didn't liked it" flustered with her cheeks becoming more red by the moment she almost yelled.

"Hey I couldn't kiss you there in front of other peoples and especially Happy, you know how embarrassing that would have been?" a mischievous smirk formed in Natsu's lips. Hmm…

"So you actually wanted to kiss me ehhhh" he was teasing her and she was falling for it but then remembered that her whole point was what he already said. So controlling her beating heart she said.

"Well… of course you dummy, I already said I love you!" she said and her cheeks were more red than a tomato by what she said. She had to become used to this at some point, but for now it was really difficult, confessing just 1 hour ago.

He seemed a bit confused by her reaction. So she really wanted to kiss him. What? He always had thought it was disgusting and after all it didn't seem appealing at all.

"Well, Luce to be honest I actually have thought sometime kissing you but I rejected the idea being too weird and sounding like a creep." Widening her eyes she was intrigued by such declaration, so there was some kind of instinctual physical pull inside the dragon slayer. Well the next question was a rather difficult one, and she was deciding asking it or leaving for some other time but now it was the time and maybe he didn't even know what she was talking about after all.

"Natsu please, please don't judge me by what I'm asking you but I need to ask. When you are home…alone…do you …hm… do you ever….how can I say this…releaseyourself" the last part was almost murmured but the dragon slayer had heard it. Was she asking what he was thinking she was asking. Ow hell. Now he was nervous as well.

"Luce are you asking me that if I hm…release that… white stuff " this was the most awkward and difficult conversation she had had with her partner and hearing what he said made her squeak a response.

"Don't call it like that" she spat nervously."I mean yes that thing do you…" she trailed off leaving the meaning behind it. He nodded once and she widened her eyes averting them from him and gasping a little. She never had thought that he could do stuff like that. Even her was really limited to the sexual part, not really discovering too much of her body. Then a question formed in her mind instantly.

"Who" she yelled out. And he shrieked by the tone of her voice. Realizing what she had just said she wanted to bury herself 3 meters down her house. But now she had to actually explain it because clearly he wasn't understanding a thing. She pinched the bridge of her nose hard and continued more softly. " I mean who do you think about …when you know, don't make me say it please Natsu its embarrassing" she cried out pleading for him to spare the details. He nodded understanding and really nervously, for fear of his life, raised his shaking finger pointing the blonde in front of him.

Looking at what he was implying she was glad and mortified at the same time, but glad nonetheless. Why was it so difficult doing things in reality ,when in books it was really so simple. Actions just seemed to come fluidly but now it seemed awkward enough to end the conversation here and just cuddle in his relaxing arms not thinking about something so stupid anymore. Natsu's voice cut her off from her thoughts.

"Please don't kill me Lucy, it's something I cant control. I'm sorry for doing that I feel like I'm sick" oh now she was making him feel bad about something that she 'curiously' wanted from him.

"Natsu don't be. It may sound crazy but I kind of…hoped that you would actually…think..you know…about…me" she whispered not finding force for her voice. Natsu's eyes widened as well.

"So you don't think is bad Luce?" finally looking in to his eyes she nodded." Wow, I felt so bad for this. So this is normal? I'm not going to die?yay." He exclaimed happily waiving his fist in the air in Natsu's fashion. Then he suddenly stopped and asked.

"What about you Luce? Do you do it?" he asked and she yelped by the sudden question. She reclutantly nodded with closed eyes , in embarrasement."And who do you think when you do it Luce" he asked in a menancing tone which actually made the celestial mage angry for even doubting her.

"Isn't it obvious you idiot. It was always you, always your stupid sexy almost godly body. It's been years that I'm fucking frustrated by you." She couldn't believe she actually said that, but she was actually really frustrated protecting her pureness for the slayer for so long. Yet it was worth it after all.

"Frustrated ?" he asked. She face palmed and now was exhausted.

"Just don't think about it Natsu. Look I will give you some books explaining everything that I mean. Just promise me that you will read them so I needn't explaining you myself. Its kind of really important stuff that matters to me but you know…embarrassing at the same time so I'm a bit not comfortable doing this conversation and especially with you. I mean I cant even look in your eyes for more than 5 seconds without feeling my heart like it's going to explode. I cant do this. Ok?" she asked in her most pleading way.

He became serious hearing that it made her uncomfortable so he decided he would do what she was telling him."You can count on me Luce I will study and be prepared I swear" he said with conviction. It was exilarating almost, thinking of what he was going to study but at least some education was needed. Then she remembered something important.

"What about the guild Natsu? Should we tell them that we are now together 'together'? The girls are mocking me for ages now, it really make me furious."

"Hm… what if we play a prank on them for what they did to us all this years?" he asked smirking. She wasn't sure if he liked the idea. Natus's pranks were a bit dangerous to say the least.

"What do you have in mind, Natsu?"

"Well what if we tell them that we actually are together at the same time with 2 other persons and let's say they are friends so we can solve 2 problems with that. The first their mockery will stop and we can pretend to go on double dates together and they wouldn't suspect anything." She was actually impressed by Natsu. Not only this was a good idea but he was implying he was going on dates with her spending more time.

"You are a genius Natsu and are you serious about the date thingy or its just an excuse for something else?" she asked a bit suspiciously.

"Really I'm a genius?" he asked not believing her and she rolled her eyes."well yeah Luce , if you said your dream was to have a boyfriend I would do anything to be as close as possible to one, beside I really want to pass more time with you so I can hug you and take your hand and pat your head and smell your scent and..."

"Natsu!" she cut him off. She was really happy by what he was saying and she wanted the same but there was something not too clear. "Well I feel the same Natsu, but I thought you didn't wanted the tags of boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I wanted to be your boyfriend Luce, but I actually thought you didn't wanted me from what I explained before. Now that I know … actually do you want me your boyfriend, maybe I'm a bit embarrassing to be around…"

"Natsu" she called out

"and maybe I don't know how to be a good one…"

"Natsu" she called louder

"but I can change Luce, I would even pay some courses to be your perfect boyf"

"NATSU!" she shouted cutting him of and making him shudder from the appearance of Scary-Lucy. "I want you to be my fucking boyfriend, I wanted for so long I cant even remember and so you would. BE. MY. FUCKING. BOYFRIEND!" it came almost as a demonic sound in the end and he swore he saw Deliora for one moment through Lucy's eyes.

"Aye!" he said in Happy fashion.

"Good." She said returning in to her normal self. "Now that we understood that you are not actually dying but desperately in love with me we can actua"

Raising his hand hi cut her off from continuing, confusing her.

"Luce, as your formal boyfriend, I know that I had to give you some flowers, because I read it from your book but I wasn't prepared for that. Anyway I have something for you. It was meant to be a present for making you cry this morning but please consider it as my present for accepting me as your boyfriend, ok?" now she was really confused, he brought her a present. Another one? After the bath relaxing thing, the lunch and his love what else could she get from him. It was already too much she couldn't get anything more. But the look in his eyes was so hopefully. The stupid maybe was thinking that she would reject the present because it was meant to be a redemption one and not for what he wanted. Shaking her head. She nodded not wanting to give the bad impression. His face instantly lit up and he went to his bag searching for something.

"Luce close your eyes." He demanded and she did what he said.

He took one bar and opened it revealing the beautiful handmade chocolate which had a brown color like Lucy;s eyes. He broke one piece and asked Lucy to open her mouth. A little confused the girl did what she was told. With a swift move he placed the small piece in her mouth. She closed the mouth and almost instantly the flavors exploded releasing the memories the particular unmistakable item had. She shot her eyes open and looked at the chocolate in Natsu's hand. Not believing what Natsu had done for her, she made something that craved to do for years.

As Natsu was saying:"Now I am your boyfr" two soft pink lips smashed on his own, cutting him off completely and even more when those lips started to move still pressed with such force that he could feel the texture of her teeth behind her skin. Strangely, something warm and tingly was coming up from his belly. A warmth he never experienced before. And he had experienced almost every existing fire in the world . This was a warmth which seemed to lighten his living soul, and the cause was those same lips still moving in circular fashion. Natsu's head was still resting letting Lucy do all the work, which came instinctually, it was her first experience of this kind but she was feeling it all. The fire dragons in her belly, the beating heart like was banging the ribbing cage, and the pleasurable feeling of the heaven itself. She didn't know that she was holding her breath until the need of air was too much.

She pulled away reluctantly and maybe was the lack of oxygen in her head or the shocking experience she just had but the next words came out on their own accordance when she said.

"Marry me!"

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Well, well, well. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter which it's still chapter 5 but part .In the next one I promised some smutty scenes of course and the start of the new mission. Now here are some thing for next chapter as well. What is Artnolf related to Lucy, which if you remember was the shop owner. And what is the black box he gave it for Lucy? And some revelation from Natsu to Gray. And not to forget about the news the guild will receive with the reaction from the most important mages about it.**

 **I'm sorry I didn't updated this las two days this story but I have my birthday just yesterday so I was really busy. Anyway I will publish the next chapter in about a few hours. As always I thank you all who read this fic and especially : _Goldsand08642_ who reviewed last half chapter. Thanks for your review. Have a nice day you all!**


	7. New ways

"What did you say Luce?" had it heard right. Did she say marry him. Wasn't it a bit fast for that kind of things. Looking at the poor girl now she was so embarrassed it could have a heart attack.

"N-nothing" she said stuttering madly. "Forget about it okay? I want to ask you about the chocolate Natsu where did you buy. It's my favorite. Something about it makes me remember about my past and my mother. Where did you get it, please I need to know."

"Calm down Lucy, I actually read in one of your letters that it was your favorite chocolate and by the description of it, I knew for sure there was only one shop in Fiore that could make it."

"So you knew where to buy the chocolate just by reading my description. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she was eating another bite and speaking at the same time, which Natsu found really adorable and he was thinking about kissing her again. Wait what? kissing her? Wasn't it disgusting? Well not after experiencing it. He wanted to do it again but he wanted to do it right for her so he would wait.

"Luce you are becoming like me by eating and speaking at the same time. Well I read the chocolate thing in your letter just 1 week ago so I wanted to surprise you but now that you mention it. The shop's owner actually said his name and to say hi to you." Now she was confused as well.

"How did he know me Natsu?" she took the receipt to read something from it

"Well he didn't said that to me he just said his name I guess. What was it again…wow I don't remember Luce" he had a mortified look on his face and was scretching the back of his head nervously.

"Rufus Artnolf" said suddenly Lucy. She was thinking about something and was looking out of the window. The receipt in her hand was squished by her fist.

"Um yeah Luce, how did you found out?" Looking at him all previous emotions were gone replaced by a serious one.

"I read it here" she said indicating the receipt." It's my father cousin Natsu, maybe my last family member alive."

"What?" he exclaimed. Lucy never talked about any family member."Luce but you never talked about any family member, how is this possible?" looking down she said with a small voice.

"I thought he was dead or something, after my mother died I never heard anymore about him and my father never spoke to him after that. Its like it was gone from my mind Natsu. I remember now that when I was 5 or so, me mama and papa went to his shop and he gave me his signature chocolate. That's all I remember. The chocolate , not my actual uncle. Is it something wrong with me Natsu? " she asked her voice almost cracked. Natsu put one hand over her shoulder and brought her to face him.

"What are you talking about Luce, you were 5 and after your mother passed away you had the most traumatic event. You are Lucy Hertfillia. You could never forget someone close to you even if you wanted." Now she was smiling again at him and looking at his eyes she suddenly remembered what she had done. She averted her eyes again and was searching for something to say, but her brain was momentarily blocked.

"It was amazing" he said enthusiastically.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"You were right Luce kissing you it was fucking amazing, one of the best thing in my life actually." She quickly became red but was looking at him intensely and a small smile was in her face.

"You think so?" She said nervously fidgeting in her place. "It was actually my first kiss Natsu. A present for you."

"Well" he said chuckling "That was your first time kissing me. My first time kissing you, I want it to make it special Luce, like that scene you described in your book."

"Natsu.." she said whispering "You don't have to do that its really fine and I don't mind as long as it's a kiss with you, okay"

"No Luce ,let me do it right I really want to do this you know." Using his puppy eyes he was holding and caressing her right hand now.

"Okay Natsu but does this mean that we cant kiss until then?" she was smirking

"No way Luce it means that you have to kiss me." He was pouting at her like a small child. She was actually amused by all of this. To think that he didn't even want to kiss 5 minutes before and was demanding it like it was some kind of biscuit now , it was really funny.

"What makes you think I'm going to kiss you?" she asked teasing him. He actually became serious for some reason.

"Well I wont force you Luce, I really liked it, but if you didn't its fine wit" like the last time he was cut off by the same soft lips that had that vanilla aroma to them. Now they just touched softly. Grazing one another. Her eyes were filled with desire and moving her head up and down to graze his lips, sometime she was looking at his eyes and sometime at his lips. Drinking all what she could from the experience. Pulling away this time was less traumatic yet her heart had the same crazy bitrate like the last time.

"You Luce are the best. The best kisser in the world" he exclaimed loudly, so loudly that the neighbours could hear him. Lucy put one hand over his mouth covering it, preventing another embarrassing situation in her life.

"I'm glad you liked it my dragon, but don't be so loud I don't want my neighbours to think wrong about me you know, besides I want to know where are you going to take me to this shop so I can finally meet my uncle?" taking her hand from his mouth he nodded slowly and began to talk again.

"Well I will take you there as soon as we finish the mission we start tomorrow, by the way what mission are we talking about here because as always on Team Natsu, 'Natsu' is always the last to know about things" he emphasized the word Natsu pointing himself and after finishing he crossed his arms and pouted really disappointed. Lucy started to giggle. She loved this part of Natsu. The part which always needed help and attention. She could fill this part of him for good.

"Well Natsu is your fault for ditching the guild for three days, now I can understand why, but you could have told me right away like you did now" he was about to retort but she cut him off waving her hand in the air and narrowing her eyes."anyway, the mission is taking part in a land called the valley of Nebula. There is some kind of curse going on there. Gray told me that some children goes missing at the night and the animals are becoming really sick. At night you could hear some whispers when outside in a language unknown by most wizards. There are some other creepy events that's going on but we have to analyze them when we are there."

"Wow" exclaiming he now had full attention on the blonde in front of him"Luce I have some friends by those parts, we have to really help them, we cant fail okay?" some worried look was lingering on his face now and Lucy knew he was serious. Friends equals family to him.

"Yes Natsu we will do our best I promise. Now you have to go because I need to prepare for tomorrow. I need to go to the guild's library and take some demonic accents to see if we can decode the whispers or find the curse. Before you say we can go together, firstly I don't want to do the prank part today. And secondly you have to 'study' remember" she had some smile he couldn't comprehend the meaning. Well she was right after all. They had a long day. Happy must be waiting for him and yes he promised Lucy he would read the stuff she was excited for.

"Okay Luce give me what I need to know, and I will go. Happy must be worried. And Luce I have to tell him about us, but don't worry I promise he wouldn't tell anyone ok?" she face palmed now really worried. The happy cat was known for his bag mouth besides his blue skin. But if Natsu will make him promise than maybe he really would keep his mouth shut.

"Well Natsu okay, you know even if the guild finds out about us I'm not really that concerned. We don't have to hide after all. Hell I want everyone know that you are taken so they can keep their hands away from you. Especially that 'Elena'" her name was venom in Lucy's mouth and for some reasons Natsu's fear was building up." By the way Natsu, why the new vest?" she now was eyeing him really suspiciously. Getting up from the bed she crossed her arms and was studying him suspiciously tapping her right foot on the floor continuously. He had a battle in his mind, tell the truth or lie in an exaggerated manner. Well he could just tell half truth.

"Well you know this old geezer uncle of yours said that his grandson was a fan of mine, so I had to give him something with the promise I would come soon. I gave him my vest of course and so I had to buy one on the first shop I found. I couldn't come here half naked you know." He was scretching the back of his head explaining this and was waiting to see if she will buy the thing he told her . Lucy's mind was wondering on his half naked figure, already drooling in her mind. He was right they couldn't take this argument with him half naked of course, or she would have ravaged him by now.

"Well when you are right you are right Natsu" she turned around and was heading to her shelf searching for some books. He let out an exasperated sigh being able to pass the situation successfully. After one minute she came up to him holding 3 books. She gave them to him.

"Now Natsu this is all you need to know. It may be strange to you but I think you will understand it after all. Okay with that done would you like to do something else while you are here or may I go preparing for the mission?" she asked him hoping he would request what she had in mind.

"Two things actually. I want one last hug Luce and one last kiss from you." Her eyes softened and she was glad what he had asked for. She approached him on the couch and sat on his lap. Encircling her hands around his neck and resting her right cheek near his heart, listening to his beating heart , which was quite fast but really relaxing. She let a small content sigh thinking now that this day was perfect. He was perfect and they were perfect together. He rested his chin on top of her head closing his eyes with a small smile and with his hands behind her back making small circles. He was so calm and at such peace he thought this was a dream. Lucy was a dream after all. How could someone so beautiful and a heiress nonetheless end up with some guy raised by a dragon. He wouldn't think too much about it now. He would just take this feeling for now.

After some time she managed to pull away just a bit so they were looking in each other eyes and she kissed him softly. Closing her eyes and inhaling his strong scent which gave her fireworks in her brain. She managed to be reserved not deepening the kiss for fear if he would like it or not. She finally pulled away looking at him with such adoring eyes. He was right after all. She didn't just love him, he adored him like a god. He was part of her life, part of her which was never complete without him. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek slowly making her closing her eyes yet again and melting in his touch. After that hi finally kissed one last time on her forehead resting his lips there for a second more than necessary inhaling her scent as well. He pulled away and was sure he heard some whiny noise from her which made him chuckle inwardly. So he wasn't the only one craving for physical attention.

"Luce I want to be with you all day you know but we have stuff to do right. So I better get going. Tomorrow I will pick you up so we can go to the guild together." With that he helped her up from his lap giving yet again another kiss on her forehead, before grabbing his bag and hoping out of the window. She saw him leaving and followed with her eyes on the cobblestone street till he wasn't visible anymore. She had a pout on her face. More and more time she had thought that if he ever returned her feelings and they would take the next step it would be easier with her longing feelings about him, but now it was actually worst. She was already missing the fucker and it was worse than ever before. Remembering the last experience they had, only one thought was in her mind that was keeping her heart from hurting. Tomorrow morning she would se him again so for now she had to keep herself occupied not thinking about him anymore. With that she dressed, ready to take her leave to the library.

Natsu was trying to make order to all things that had happened today. He discovered that he have been in love with Lucy since maybe from the start. Now they were considered 'together' in a romantic way and so he had no idea what that meant. He knew he could cuddle with her whenever he wanted and do other stuff which he would study tonight. He needed two things for now. Go to the guild to take Happy. Speak to Gray about something he heard just a little ago and maybe borrow those glasses from Levy.

After 10 minutes of jogging he arrived to the guild's doors. He pushed them and saw a rather peaceful panorama in front of him. It was afternoon, so most of the wizards were out for the day. You could find only some of the most important members in this hour. As always Mira was behind the bar. She was actually the last leaving along with Lissana. There was Erza standing in her usual spot cleaning her swords that will take with her tomorrow. Wendy, Happy and Carla were sitting on a table along with Elfman who they were telling about the restaurant experience. Gray was standing with Gajeel and Juvia and were doing some sort of table game they discovered just a weak ago. It was a really addicting game and you could see almost every mage playing it.

They had their own character and trying to level up through quests and make money for other quests…, really, it was their own life in a game. Natsu itself played once or twice but he was addicted by life, and not a fucking game could bring him the happiness, adventures, could give him. But competition was part of his mantra so of course he couldn't let ice-princess surpass him. Cana was talking to Bacchus who was her fiancé now. When the girl announced to the guild with a beautiful smile plastered on her lips, the laughs could have been heard even to the Blue Pegasus guild. After hearing that, it was in that particular moment that everyone knew why Cana was Gildarts daughter. Some would say that, that day she even surpassed her old man. And thus everyone congratulated the card mage mostly nervously due to the circumstances. He passed some members including Macao and Wakaba who was smoking and found himself in front of the table with his small little 'sister', his best friend and her future lover and with his big white hair friend.

"Hey Natsu" Wendy greeted him " How did it go with Lucy, was you able to find what was wrong? " she asked rather worried.

"Yo everyone, don't worry Wendy me and Lucy found out everything so I know that nothing is wrong with me and most importantly I wont die. It was just some stupid illusion my mind was creating so no need to worry." He lied just a bit, unable to tell them the truth. He hated lying but eventually the truth will come out.

"Good" the redhead from the bar said, overhearing what the pink had said. "So did Lucy explain what the mission is about?" she was asking him not stopping from cleaning the swords.

"Yes, yes Erza although she didn't mention the reward. How much is it?" to this was actually Wendy who spoke.

"Well Natsu as you may know the valley of Nebula its full of rare magical items, so being in a crisis right now from the curse the chief villager had promised a single item for each wizard taking the mission. Here" she handed him the list with nearly 40 rare items he had never seen before. He read the items one by one and their particular properties.

"Well he said I would leave my item choice to Lucy to thank her for helping me." The 5 wizards looked at the pinkette now with bewilderment expression. This generosity was not new for the dragon slayer but this was an opportunity for grabbing one of the rarest itmes in the world.

"Are you sure Natsu?" asked Happy. Natsu needed to find some other explanation in order to escape other questions.

"Well its really that I don't have interest in any of those items listed and furthermore Happy you know we have some friends from our journey who reside in the valley so I wouldn't do it for the reward. Now its kind of personal issue." Happy smiled remembering those friends they made some time ago.

"Well that explains it" said Erza which was the end of the discussion."Well now that you know Natsu just prepare for the mission. Take at least 7 days of clothes to change and there is a particular thing you are assigned for this mission, but we will talk of that when we arrive there." With that she continued on her task.

Natsu switched attention to the cat in front of him."Happy let me talk a bit with ice-princess and we can get home after that ok?"

"Aye!" responded the blue cat. It was Elfman who spoke after.

"Hey Natsu, Gray may or may not have told me about you neglecting him this past days. Care to do something about it."

"Ice-princess depressed about me?" he asked confused pointing himself. They all nodded and made an uh-umm noise." Well ok!" he responded leaving his friends behind and heading to his bro-enemy.

"Yo still playing that stupid game all of you" he asked the three mages in front of him.

"Shut up fire-stick" replied grumpily Gajeel eying the pink dragon slayer." It isn't stupid just because you are not good at it." Natsu was about to reply but he remembered what was doing here.

"Well, what's up Ice-princess. Wanna go and spare for a bit. It is some time that I haven't been able to kick your naked ass." He was smirking in the direction of the ice mage who returned the smirk in an excited way. That was speaking to them.

"Well lets go so I can explain why you haven't been able to kick my ass. Behind the guild?" the raven hair mage asked.

"Behind the guild." The dragon slayer replied. With that the mages made their way to the field behind the guild were they usually used to train and spare. After arriving in a comfortable silence. The faced each other in the opposite directions of the field, leaving 20 meters or so between them. Taking fighting posture, it was Natsu to take the first move using his propulse magic trick he sped up in front of Gray who was barely able to dodge the sudden attack. Natsu taking advantage of his renewed speed took a right enforced fist by his dragon slayer magic directed to Gray's face. Using his magic Gray was able to create an ice shield just in time to block the powerful attack but the shield broke and the fist connected with his jaw sending him 10 meters away. How was that possible, it was his eternal ice magic power. Had Natsu been able to melt the ice. Standing up from where he landed he noticed the force of the punch was mostly blocked by the shield, if not, he now would have been KO.

"What's up with that flamebrain. How did you melt the ice?" Natsu was standing in his victory pose with crossed arms and an amused expression.

"Well" he said" I learned to reactivate my demon magic so I am able to fuse it with my dragon slayer magic for a small amount of time and I can break any magic." He was laughing now and Gray had a shocked expression, not believing what he just said.

"What the fuck you idiot" Gray retorted angrily " Do you even thought about what Lu…" He stopped instantly recalling the event that Lucy almost sacrificed her life to help the idiot from the demonic book. Natsu was confused by what Gray had just said.

"What are you talking about ice-stripper?" he asked suspiciously. Gray cursed inwardly for slipping this information.

"Nothing just forget about it and tell me is this thing dangerous?" he asked a bit more calmed and thinking rationally.

"Well if I use it for a small amount of time I can control it. You know I'm doing this for my special missions I'm getting for myself. They require some skill level which I hadn't before.' Oh yes those stupid dangerous 'S' mission through 1 year quests he had taken for quite some time now. Only Gray knew that he was doing that and some time helped the idiot. Because of how powerful they were now the have been able to do them in less than a few days. Some of those were pretty difficult. He didn't knew yet, the reason why Natsu was doing them. He never asked for his part of reward. To not make the guild members suspicious they said the were going to take some competition outside the city. Of course Juvia and Lucy would be so disappointed feeling left behind but they always promised some time alone with them afterward.

"Well I think you need to be more careful with using that thing and for god sake do some research with Levy. You could understand if is the best to use it or not, promise me Natsu" hearing him using his name Natsu knew it was extremely important for his 'brother'. He would never do something to upset him for important matters.

"I promise Gray" he said smiling and raising his hand when he promised something. Now Gray was relieved. He knew the dragon slayer will keep his promise.

"Well" Gray said." Should we continue?" his smirk returned to his face.

"I'm all fired up" replied Natsu and with that they continued to spar till they were exhausted from using so much magic. Having an equal strength opponent in front of them really helped them surpassing their own weak points.

An hour later they were panting hard and so , was Grey the one to conclude the sparing session finding the excuse to return to his game. When they were about to leave Natsu asked something.

"Well that was fun, by the way Ice-popsicle, I have something to ask and if you laugh at me I will kick you ass to the moon" Gray nodded and Natsu continued" What do you do when you want to marry someone?" well laughing was the last thing Gray thought doing after hearing this. Maybe it was just curiosity the pink slayer had about this, but he knew better that something was going on his brain. Nonetheless he answered the question.

"Well if you mean the traditional way, the man confess to the girl that he want to marry and after that he has to ask her parents permission, than they made a ceremony with all their friends and family members. Like a party you know." He saw that the slayer expression changed a bit at the part when he said about the permission. Natsu for his part was thinking about what Gray had told him, and now he knew what he was going to do.

"Thanks ice-block" he said, heading for the guild's doors.

"Well may I ask what you have in mind flame-ass? Is this one of those Natsu idea-pranks we are talking about. You could break a girl's heart if you do something like this as a prank." Natsu suddenly stopped and turned to face Gray with his solemn face. Gray imedieately knew he was serious.

"I would never do such low thing, you know me better than anyone right?" he replied with his determined tone and Gray just nodded once finding the words unnecessary. With that they continued through the doors and as soon as they passed them, they divided in each respective direction not even saluting each other. Natsu went to the table where Happy was. After greeting the members that were near them, they quickly made their way to their home. Walking together finally Natsu spoke.

"Happy I have something to tell you, but promise you would not tell anyone, especially the guild members." The blue cat just responded holding a giggle.

"So you finally admitted you were in love with Lucy after all!" the dragon slayer flinched at this and his cheeks became pink suddenly.

"How did you know it would happen?" he asked

"Well Natsu it's been years I'm telling you that but you wont listen, saying that you love anyone at the guild." The dragon slayer now was pouting at the blue cat.

"It's because you didn't explain it like Lucy did. She explained to me there are two different kind of love and what I have for her I like to call it adoration." The blue cat now standing on top of Natsu's head was laughing hard.

"Wait" he said thrugh the laughing " you didn't know what love I was referring to as? How stupid could you be?" in the blink of an eye, Natsu tried to catch Happy but the cat already knowing what was going on just flied out of his way, laughing harder when Natsu smacked his own head.

"Happy Dragneel!" Natsu yelled his name like a madman. Happy hearing this just flied faster leaving behind the dragon slayer. If it wasn't for the magic exhaustion from the sparing session, Natsu would have chased the cat with his flying trick. After , running with all his might he found himself in front of his house. Now calmed down from the running and all, he knocked on the door already knowing that Happy would lock for fear of his life.

"Happy open the door I wont do anything I promise." From behind the door a nervous cat replied.

"No Natsu you were serious I know you will punish me" he said pouting a little.

"I am not mad at you, I was joking, besides Scary-Lucy already punished you this morning. If it make you feel better I would give you one of those chocolate bars I gave that little girl at the restaurant. What do you say?" as soon as he finished the door unlocked and Natsu not being able to be mad at his blue best friend already hugged him , kissing the top of his head. Happy hugged him back saying sorry to his friend. With that Natsu gave Happy his promised chocolate and was ready to go to bed. Then quickly remembered he forgot something important.

"Happy" he called in a pleading way. Happy recognized the tone and already knew the pink hair slayer would ask him a favor. "Can you do me a favor pleaseeee!"

"Depends on the favor Natsu" the cat replied.

"I have some books I have to read and I forgotten to borrow those glasses Levy uses to speed up the reading, can you go to the girls dorm, because clearly I am forbidden after the syrup accident." He shievered remembering his Erza punishment from that episode.

"Well because I have an apology I'll go this time Natsu and maybe I will bring some chocolate to Carla." He had that wondering look in his eyes and Natsu giggled at his antics now fully understanding what Happy was feeling. Hell he wanted to go see Lucy as soon as possible but he had promised her he would read the books. With that Happy parted flying in the direction of the girls dorm, leaving Natsu with his books. He started to read one of them and had some problem with the meaning of some of the words but understanding what it was talking about. Reading and reading , he understood why Lucy was embarrassed by the topic or may he say topics. There was so much he didn't knew. When he actually did that thing that now knew was called 'masturbating' he just envisioned Lucy's face and smile and nothing more, but now, now was almost impossible not imaging her soft parts he never knew the functions. It was Happy's arriving that distracted from his reading. As soon as he took the glasses he directed to his room closing the door behind instantly. Tonight he wouldn't just read after all.

.

.

.

The morning was beautiful. The air was warm and there was a small breeze running from her window and caressing her sleeping features. It was the end of spring and the warmth reminded her of.

"Na..t..su.." she mumbled through her sleeping. Soft warm lips were pressed in her forehead and gave her a familiar feeling which was associated with safe and secure. Wait, lips on her forehead maybe someone had intruded her home. She shot her eyes open only to see the too familiar pink hairs she loved. She smiled softly as he looked at him, his features was enhanced by the soft lighting of the morning sun. He was almost godly-like. Yep she was drooling again seeing his strong facial features , tan skin and those sculped abs. It was almost as 'Michelangelo itself' has created this man in front of her. It was his raspy voice who brought her to reality.

"You are drooling Luce!" he was right as he pressed his fingers around the corner of her mouth and cleaned the liquid from. She was mortified and embarrassed. Quickly she covered her face with her blanket.

"Natsu is too early?" He didn't responded but scooted her small frame with his big hand a bit further in her bed and lied down with her." W-what are you doing Natsu" stuttered the confused blonde looking as he encircled her small waist and brought he flush with his body. Her beck was facing him. Her back was touching his chest and abs and his warmth was passing through each point where their bodies made contact.

"Shh Luce I wanted to see you as soon as possible, I haven't been able to sleep last night" he said, his voice raspy and hard due to sleep deprivation."Let me sleep just 5 minutes with you" as soon as he finished he inhaled through her loose blonde locks, rested his face touching the back of her head and started a small snoring. She giggled and brought her hands on top of his resting in her belly. She sighed contently and drifted to sleep as well.

The day would be full of a new adventure and now with her dragon boy by her side nothing could stop her from enjoying every moment with him.

So what would the new day bring for the new couple?

 **Author Note**

 **So I'm so frustrated because, I had to rewrite this full chapter all over again. From my mistake, I was so stupid to not save the document I wrote yesterday and so I rewrote it again. Well this is life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm truly sorry for not bringing some serious smutty scenes but I promise, 'promise' the next one will surely have some turn on good things. Mature content advised.**

 **Thanks for your review _abauers14_ : well I try to make this as realistic as possible, because let's face it. They don't have experience so they have to discover everything. That's why it's called discovering Love. It doesn't end with the I love you thing, I have to tell what happens after that. When does the words I Love you have true meaning within experience. So thank you so much for the good response.**

 **As always. Have a nice day You all!**


	8. Journey

**A/N- Now here we have some smutty scenes at the end so be prepared, nothing too big but it is what it is.**

* * *

"Natsu, Lucy!" the all too familiar blue cat voice made his way to the sensitive ears of the dragon slayer. He was so immersed in his sleeping with the comforting figure of her partner flushed against him, that he wanted to ignore that disturbing voice, but he couldn't. Of course he couldn't because the stupid cat continues calling. "Hey wake up you two. Erza will kill you, if you aren't at the guild by the time our client arrives!"

He wanted to respond but found it nearly impossible and was grateful when the blonde under his chin did it for him.

"Hap…py…what time is…it how much…do we have?" she mumbled in her sleep feeling so bad leaving the comfortable bed and more so when the musky smoky pine aroma was fueling her wonderful dreams.

"Its almost 10 guys You have 15 minutes at most" With that said they stood up almost instantly, panicked for their lives.

"Lucy you fill the tub, I search for your clothes, Happy you wash her teeth , while I make her luggage." They worked in unison. They had done this almost too many times. He made her luggage knowing now too well her taste. After she filled the tub he warmed it with his magic. She washed for 5 minutes after that, dressing the clothes which Natsu took earlier. He dried her hair using his magic while Happy brushed her teeth. When doing so, now that she knew Natsu was in love with her, she almost cried by the scene revealed to her. They were like a real family. She could just see it in the future what her life would look like. This was one of those moments she wanted to imprint for the rest of her life, but time was not by their side. After finishing everything they had almost 5 minutes. Natsu already knew they couldn't make it by running and Happy could bring only one person, not including her luggage.

"What do we do Natsu?" asked the blonde in shock "Erza will skin us alive" An idea popped in his mind. He grabbed Lucy bridal style. Which she squealed from the sudden move, he called Happy and hopped up her window.

"What are you doing Natsu" asked the girl in his hands with her own hands behind his neck. Natsu gave her that look that said 'you will know soon' with his smirk plastered on his face.

"Well is time to fly Lucy!" without giving time for the poor girl to reply he used his propulsion magic to fly with so much speed. Lucy was afraid at first but than that feeling was replaced by amazement. He could fly so fast, faster than Happy. She was amazed by how much Natsu had improved over the year. She too had improved but could never keep up with him. Honestly no one could, he was always challenging himself over the edge, pushing himself over his limits. It was his nature. It was what he was. Happy was near them, struggling to keep up. Suddenly Natsu shouted so they could hear him through the wind sound.

"You remember about the prank on the guild, right Luce?" she heard him and quickly nodded. "I explained everything to Happy as well so he knows, we are doing it before we leave, so to see their expressions okay?" he was smirking at her and she couldn't stop her excitement about this as well. After all they had to pay for teasing her for years now. She smirked as well looking up at him and instinctually, she kissed him softly.

"Ghaa… you two are disgusting" Happy retorted staying a little behind them. Lucy had forgotten about the blue cat presence and now was blushing like crazy.

"Well" Natsu said " he had to get used to it Luce so don't worry about it" He laughed at his own statement, making Lucy feel better which then she found herself laughing as well. They arrived at the guild , with one minute to spare, which Lucy used to readjust her hair from the previous experience. Natsu helped her with his hands using his warmth as a drier. Lucy was glad Natsu could help her in so many ways. They quickly made their way through their guild doors. Finding themselves in front of Erza, which was tapping her foot on the floor.

"Well it was time you showed up, what made you being so late?" As soon as they would reply, each with their own excuses, Erza cut them off " Save the excuses for later, now we have to prepare for the client meeting. Lucy are your questions ready?"

"Yes ma'am" she replied to the red hair girl.

"Natsu if you do something stupid, you will make the whole journey from here to there knocked out for good." He instantly froze and sweat dropped.

"Aye!" he chirped out.

"And Happy, don't ask the client if he want fish and don't make any of your stupid comments, am I clear?"

"Aye" replied the blue cat almost like Natsu. With that Erza made her way to the table where was already siting Gray , Juvia , Wendy and Carla. Lucy and Natsu with Happy on his head made their way as well to the table. Natsu's stomach was growling not being able to eat breakfast. Hearing this, Lucy gave him a sympathetic look and was almost about to make some affection action with her partner when she remembered their plan.

"Natsu go grab something to eat and do it fast before the client comes" she said to the dragon slayer which he immediately ran at the bar where the food was located. Shaking her head amused, Lucy made her way and sat beside Wendy greeting her friends. All of them greeted her back and she was surprised that almost immediately Gray and Juvia changed their attention to the all familiar game which almost everyone seemed do be addicted to. She asked Wendy about it.

"Well everyone is playing the game Wendy, what about you? Did you make it to the grand castle quest?" yes Lucy played the game as well and surprisingly she was really good at it. Some of the members already called her 'The dark queen' a nickname after defeating Morgana the dark wizard. It was already a competition and she was fourth after Levy, Romeo and surprisingly Loke was at first place. Someone was claiming that the lion spirit bought some kind of cheat code. She didn't believed them, it was better to believe that he stole gems and other goods from his lovers. A slam on her table brought her to reality and she saw that the arm was none other than Erza's.

"I am so frustrated that all of you are playing that fucking game. You are neglecting your duty as a wizard by doing so. Did you noticed that the job's board is overloaded by requests? Why? Because everyone except a few wizard are actually going for them. Some of you " she pointed the finger to various members who had their magic tablets in their hand including Gray and Juvia who sweat dropped" are even not coming to the guild anymore preferring to ditch it for playing the game at the dorms. So , me and master decided to banish the game for 1 month." To this every mage present including Lucy made a whiney sound. Erza's dark aura became even darker and her eyes were some black holes now. A loud slam was heard and every mage flinched when they saw a small crater formed in the point they heard the slam.

"I will not repeat myself, who will play the game through this month consider themselves out of this guild. I will personally check everyone progress to see who played the game. Is that all clear?" All present members said in unison sweat dropping.

"Aye ma'am!" This time around was another voice that broke the silence, that voice all too familiar.

"Brats, this guild is more than missions and wizards and duties, this is family. Family means sacrifice for one another and thus sacrifice for the cause of everyone" his inspirational speech was cut off by Erza herself.

"Master with all the respect I know that you are addicted to the game like everyone. The only reason you accepted this was because I ordered it and we are in some debt with the council" the master now in his wheelchair sweat dropped as well.

"Well you heard her brats, just take the missions so we can pay the debts and we are okay, and don't play the game and with that have a nice day" the master said faster then ever and went inside his studio. Erza and the others changed table, because theirs now was destroyed and Natsu approached them sitting beside Lucy. They were sitting Wendy,Lucy and Natsu on one side and Erza Gray and Juvia by the other, with the exceed on top of the table. Chatting about things with one another, at some point an old man with black and white hairs, and brown eyes, entered the guild. Erza immediately recognizing the figure waved the person to their table. As soon as the figure was more visible he spoke.

"Is that Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, and Happy" he exclaimed happily. The dragon slayer looking back at the old man seemed to recognize it as well.

"Old chief!" he said excited to see the person " so you are our client? How have you been ? " All eyes now were between the two that was speaking widening their eyes in surprise.

"So you know each other?" asked Lucy in the direction of the dragon slayer. Scretching the back of his neck Natsu replied.

"Well yes I said that I made some friends through my one year journey. He was the village chief and helped me and Happy find some place to sleep for the night. He is a really good chief and love the people of the village. I helped them with a creature called Elephantis." This time everyone looked yet again surprised by the dragon slayer. It was the chief itself who continued.

"Well its such a nice surprise seeing you again Natsu and Happy" with this he patted the blue furr in front of him."My name is Ermeor, I'm the chief of the village called Nibis. A small village on south of the valley of Nebula. And yes Natsu defeated Elephantis by himself helping the village people, although we had a high damage rate from the battle" everyone sweat dropped and Lucy pinched the dragon slayer instinctually. He whined an 'Oww' but nobody seemed to notice. " and he was the cause the Elephantis was released in the first place." Everyone eyed the dragon slayer once more knowing what he was capable of, but the chief continued once again. "But he had one kind of a heart and although he released the beast, he took his responsibility even at the cost of his and fought all by himself. After that he gave us the beast horns which were worth more than the damage. The kids loves him and the Fairy Tail guild. That's why I came here, I really hoped that Natsu could help us again and now I'm really happy that I found you" Eremor said giving Natsu a small squeeze on his shoulder and a sincere smile.

"Well you can count on us old man" Natsu said with his grin then proceded to present his friends to the chief " this is Erza one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, the man beside her is not that good but meh it is what it is. His name is Gray but you can call him stripper for short " Gray was actually angrily looking at Natsu and was about to retort but Erza stopped him letting Natsu continue. The old man sweat dropped hearing this but continued with the presentation Natsu was making. "the girl beside him is Juvia one of the best water mages I know" Juvia gave a shy smile which Eremor replied as well. " The white cat beside Happy is Carla, Happy's future wife" Carla gave a 'hey' to Natsu which he ignored" she is actually really smart and can see the future" Eremor was amazed by what he was hearing" you already know Happy. The small girl beside him with blue hair is Wendy. She is a dragon slayer like me and has the potential to surpass any dragon slayer at the guild. I consider her my little sister" the girl blushed at his compliment and gave a small wave at the chief who laughed at the little girl and patted her head. "And last but not least the blonde girl beside me is my partner" Natsu said putting a hand over her shoulders and bringing Lucy closer to him. Lucy blushed like crazy at the action and waved the chief as well.

"Ohhh" said the chief " So she is the girl you talked about when you were in your journey, by what you said she is simply amazing. She is your special person ehh?" the chief winked at the dragon slayer which he returned with a grin. Lucy was surprised by what the chief said. She knew that throughout the journey Natsu had missed her but to know that he presented her to all his friends it actually made her feel really special and she squeezed his hand under the table, whispering a small 'thank you', which Natsu replied by squeezing her hand as well.

"Well" the chief exclaimed "By what I'm hearing you must be the strongest wizards Fairy Tail has to offer and I'm really glad for that." His expression faltered and became depressed for a minute "So you already know that our village is in a crisis by some curse. It has a lot of effects, the worst of them is actually that some children goes missing during the night…including my little niece" his voice almost cracked. Anyone on the table had a sympathetic look, only Natsu had an angry look which Lucy seem to notice and squeezed his hand yet again calming him. "I will do anything to protect my village but we are actually very poor now, so you can chose any of the rare items that are found on our village. They actually have some properties you may find useful. Please help me and my people find the children and get rid of the curse" he was begging and Erza spoke with conviction.

"We will not fail even if it cost our lives we will help you with our mission chief Eremor, that's a promise" she said to him comforting with a squeeze of his hand. Everyone had the same determination on their faces. Looking at all of them Eremor's eyes suddenly became watery.

"Thank you so much, you don't know what this means for us. To have the best guild in Fiore help us, I cant think of how to repay you enough."

"You already did old man" said Natsu suddenly and gave the chief a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Natsu and thank you all for your help." The chief actually was crying now. Erza spoke again

"Well we have some questions for you and this mission, may we?" she asked. Wiping his tears the chief nodded.

"Well Lucy you may continue" said Erza in the direction of the blonde. Lucy nodded and brought her note book where the questions were.

"First of all when did the curse started to happen?" asked her and the chief seemed to think about it.

"I think it was about 2 weeks ago. At first there were some whispering you could hear at night, which alarmed the farmers who worked before the sun rising. Then the whispers became louder and the animals started to become sick and even the plants wont grow for some reason."

"Is the start of the curse related to any other event or something you may have noticed, so we can start our investigation." Asked the blonde again.

"I think no. There are usually some event we do, to celebrate our gods but not this time of the year. Hmm…maybe I don't know if this is related or no, maybe its nothing important after all" the chief said.

"Please, anything you may think that may have a connection it's a start so go on" inquired the blonde.

"Oh well. Maybe this is nothing but there is a family called by the name of Aniki. They are numerous, because of farming work the family has this tradition to live near each other. So they have 40 members or so. The family is ruled by the grandfather called Raniss who have 6 sons and 3 daughters. They have their kids as well and they live in a small quarter called Aniki. The same name of their family. A night before the whispering started there have been a rumor that two of Raniss sons had a pretty big fight and the elder one was expelled by the family. After that nobody heard about him or his family. But I knew him personally and he had some negative energy around him. He always worked hard of course and loved his family but there was something in his eyes… I don't know. Anyway I'm telling you this because he actually was specialized in rituals and when this all started we went to his house to ask for his help, only to find that he was gone. He left some kind of letter but is locked by a form of antic rune lock, and nobody was able to decode. Aside from this anything was normal I would say" Everybody was listening to the chief story and they had different thoughts in their minds. Erza decided to continue.

"Well as soon as we arrive at the village maybe we can start making more light to this Aniki family issue, Lucy care to continue with the questions?" Lucy was brought from her thoughts hearing Erza's voice and instantly looked at her notes to read for other questions.

"So what kind of wizard has analyzed the curse before us, so we can have some idea of what level of curse we are talking about."

"Well there was only our vilage's wizards so I don't think they are quite good at it."

"Ok, I don't have other questions for now, maybe when we arrive at the place and see for ourselves." With that Lucy let Erza continue once again.

"We have to ask if there are any hotels we can stay or if we have to bring sleepovers with us?" asked Erza

"I will personally invite you all at my home, we have some more rooms and you can fit in without problems and no money to pay of course. Food is also free and my wife is really happy to cook for Natsu seeing as he can eat everything" once again the chief was smiling at the dragon slayer which was scrathing the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Well thank you for you offer we will take the first train in about an hour. We have to take some potions and other things before we depart. Would you like to go with us?" asked Erza

"Well I would like very much to travel with you all and know you a little better but I have actually to meet someone I know that live here in Magnolia. I would be in the village by the night time so we can discuss the issues there. Here " he handed Erza some letter " It's a letter which give you permission to investigate all places in my village." He said and Erza nodded." Well now I have to go. Have a nice trip and I'll see you later" with that the old man got up and everyone greeted him. After that Erza gave orders for everyone to gather their belongings and to be ready to depart.

Natsu suddenly took Lucy's hand and brought her up with him in the center of the guild. He shouted to get everyone's attention. Everyone seeing the strange behavior of the dragon slayer was looking at him waiting for something.

"I have an announcement to make, so listen everyone!" Some of the members was making some comments to the dragon slayer like 'have you finally understood your stupidness' or 'will they arrest you finally' and things like that which made the dragon slayer really angry hearing all different negative comments. He shouted back more.

"Shut up you fucking idiots. I finally discovered that I'm actually in love with someone" as soon as his words left his mouth there was silence. Everyone had dropped their mouth surprised and no one dared to speak, actually one in particular spoke.

"Finally!" Mira exclaimed from the bar and everyone erupted in cheers and started laughing congratulating the dragon slayer, as he had won the magic games again. All the girls went to Lucy congratulating and startling the blonde. This until Natsu spoke again.

"Yeah right, Lucy helped me to figure out my feelings which are not for Lucy!" he exclaimed and, everyone gasped In disbelief from what the pink head was telling.

"What?" shouted Mira from behind the bar " What are you talking about Natsu, we all know you are in love with Lucy, we knew for years." 'Wow' thought Natsu, everyone seemed to knew then why didn't they explain to him that existed 2 kind of loves? Well what is done is done, now he would have his fun.

"Well its not like that of course Mira, if it was I would confessed to Lucy along time ago wouldn't i? he exclaimed. It was Gray who retorted.

"Well we thought you were so dense to actually confuse your feelings for her like the affection for a friend." Well he was right so he must have been pretty dense, but not to his fault. "So tell us who is this girl you like flamebrain" asked Gray suspiciously not believing the fire mage.

"Oh" Natsu said caught in surprise, he hadn't thought of the girl's name and now all eyes were on him making him nervous " Lucy " he said "her name is Lucy" the blonde beside him facepalmed hearing his stupidity.

"Wait what?'' asked Gray "You are saying that you are in love with someone else than Lucy and her name is Lucy? What the fuck is this Natsu?"

"Well her name is not actually Lucy but she want me to call her Lucy, I don't know why and don't ask please" said the dragon slayer trying to find some good explanation. Which no one believed, then Mira asked.

"What about you Lucy you must be devastated by the pink haired idiot" she said sadly at the girl, which was caught in surprise as well and not wanting to make anyone depressed for her waved her hands saying.

"No, no actually I figured out myself I loved someone else yesterday. What I had for Natsu it was just some stupid crush" she said nervously which was half truth, the crush that now transformed in the most powerful feeling she had ever had. "Natsu actually made me figure out who I was in love" saying this she looked at Natsu and their eyes locked in some mythical trance, which only they understood. The girl suddenly giggled and added "It was the best friend of this Lucy girl he actually loved" it was actually the truth. Everyone was not understanding what was going on. Cana suddenly asked.

"What's his name Lucy and why didn't you ever spoke about him?" now was time to lie a bit.

"His name is…U..Ust…Ustan. Yes" she said " his name is Ustan" good thinking Lucy no one will be suspicious that is Natsu backward (Natsu-ustaN) " and the reason is pretty simple. Because I knew if I said something to anyone in this guild they would try to mock me forever and try to make me uncomfortable." Suddenly some crying was heard from the bar, and it was actually Mira who was crying out loud like a little girl. Lucy was startled by the girl's reaction. She would never had thought that her relationship with Natsu could impact so much the people around her.

"You and Natsu will never be happy if you are not together!" said Mira angrily, which was the first time Lucy had seen the girl angry at all. With that said Lissana went to her sister comforting her and leading her behind the kitchen door. It was Cana then who spoke disappointed as well.

"What about our bet, what about my money" she said to no one in particular. Hearing this everyone in the guild had that depressing look in their faces. It could be heard some comment like 'I bet so much money my wife would kill me' it was probably Wakaba 'Shrimp I told you the flame ass would fuck this up' or 'Juvia finally has one rival-love less' well that was good at least , 'stupid flamebrain he ruined my bet I could by the stupid ring' was it Gray? 'Wow' Lucy thought maybe this was a bad idea. Finally Erza spoke.

"I don't fucking care what happened to you two and I don't believe once a bit what you told. Now we have a mission so get everything you need and we are moving ASAP. We will discuss about this when we come back I don't need some fucking drama during a mission. Am I clear?" Natsu and Lucy sweat dropped and nodded furiously. "Good!" the redhead exclaimed. With that Natsu and Lucy let out a sigh and Lucy whispered to Natsu so no one could hear.

"Do you think it was a good idea, I wanted to get them back but they are so disappointed it kinda makes me feel guilty"

"Well I think that myself, but right now is good because we need some privacy and if we start to date they will never leave us alone" he said and Lucy blushed by what was hearing. "I need to tell you something Luce" he said to the girl and leaned his mouth closer to her ear. His hot breath sending electric impulses to her brain and her heart beating erratically. " I know everything now, and I mean everything" he said in a seductive low raspy voice which sent shiver to her spine and she was almost unable to understand what he was saying, but when her brain finally processed she pulled away so fast looking at him with wide eyes and almost choked when she asked.

"You read all of them?" Seeing his partner in distress he smirked and nodded. She blushed profondously. She had thought he would read the books in about a month or so and they would have time to explore little by little but now what were they going to do? Averting her eyes from him she asked. "What… what do you think about it?" he smirked and said leaning closer to her.

"Yesterday I couldn't sleep and reading the books was not the only reason" he leaned closer to her ear yet again and she was frozen in her place unable to respond "I came a lot yesterday Lucy and I had imagined us in some ways I never had before" he said and her breath hitched. He was making her crazy just by talking to her, what if they actually did stuff? He pulled away and patted her head.

"Well better get going or we will miss the train" he said leaving the girl still frozen in her place.

.

.

.

The 6 wizards and the 2 exceed finally arrived at the train station. Natsu's was given his troia medicine which now Wendy has perfectioned and could resist for at least 24 hours. After buying the tickets the mages was waiting for the train talking and laughing with one another about memories and other members of the guild. Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks here and there which didn't got unnoticed by Juvia and Erza, but they shrugged it.

After the train arrived they made their way to their seats. Juvia and Gray took one seat with the exceeds and Wendy sat beside Erza leaving Natsu and Lucy to sit in front of them. It was at least 3 hours of train ride so after getting comfortable they ate something and started playing some card game to pass the time, with some details about the mission as well. After 2 hours or so everyone seemed to be falling asleep. Lucy was leaning on Natsu shoulder for support and started snoring lightly. The pinkette was resting his head on the window and due to some strong vibration from the train he suddenly woke up, and looked around only to find that everyone was sleeping.

They were only them in the carriage. Suddenly Natsu heard something coming from his partner. She was having some kind of dream. It was definitely a happy one by the smile on her face but there was something in the way she was murmuring his name. He remembered from the book he read yesterday that there was some erotic dreaming someone would have. Was Lucy having one of those dreams? And it was about him. Something stirred in his pants, the all too familiar feeling returned to him. Having Lucy so near, with her scent which was driving him crazy and that flushed look she had now and those low moans she was making, he had to do something. A thought came to his mind.

Grabbing his partner with both hands on her waist he made some space between his legs and seated her down. Lucy woke up by the sudden move and asked startled.

"What are you doing Natsu?" she whispered to him not wanting to wake up the others.

"Shh , I'm making you and myself comfortable" he whispered back near her ear. A shiver ran through her spine and her flushed cheeks became even redder remembering her previous dream. Suddenly she felt something warm down her knee. It was caressing her and soothing. She sighed in relief, but asked the dragon slayer behind her which now had his nose buried in her locks inhaling her scent.

"What do you have in mind Natsu?" She asked rather nervously but her eyes were closed and she felt relaxed. His left hand was keeping her flushed to him encircling her belly, his right hand slowly raising from her knee to her thigh making circle with his enhanced warmth.

"Mhm" she sighed again feeling his hand in her belly and the other in her thigh. He suddenly became more bold and advanced from her side thigh through the hem of her skirt and his mouth on her left side of her neck kissing her slowly,and licking one time.

"Nats..uu" she whispered a little caught by his action " Erza and Wendy are in front of us… we cant" she said with her shaking and longing voice.

"If we you aren't loud they wont know a thing" Natsu said through kissing her neck not leaving her skin from his lips. She actually tilted her head to the right giving him more space to work. With his right hand he finally went inside her skirt massaging her front thigh till he reached her panties elastic waistband.

"Mhm… Natsu" she almost moaned. Her voice was a bit higher this time around melting in the situation and not caring about her surroundings. His right hand now was playing with the elastic waistband going up and down making Lucy wiggle her waist with his own actions. He sometimes touched with his thumb her pelvis noticing the small little hair around it. He played with them which made the girl's breath hitch. Seeing this made him really turn on. Taking her left hand with his free one he brought it behind her back and down till he reached his hardened member. As soon as Lucy touched his member gasped in surprise. It was her first time touching something like that and yes she had dreamed so much time before about this, but never imagined this feeling when she actually tested his particular member. With her hand on his own he made her squeeze his member up and down.

"Touch me Luce!" he said kissing her ear's lob which made her moan his name again a bit louder. Through his pants and panties it was difficult to make out the shape of his member only how hard it was. With his right hand still focused on her pelvis hairs, he finally released them bringing his hand in her inside thigh, closer and closer to her core. She opened her eyes and closed them immediately when his fingers were really close to her super thin elastic band. His fingers just grazed the elastic band not moving on the inside. He was caressing and massaging her inside thigh while she was stroking his hardened member. She was going crazy. Just this experience was a million times more arousing and powerful than any orgasm she had by herself. His finger were fire and her ache was increasing by the minute. In some sort of releasing her tension she sped up her hand stroking him faster and faster. She tilted her head and locked her eyes with him. They had similar eyes filled with lust and desire. Looking at his pleasure she copied his expression with her own. They had their mouth slightly opened and just millimeters from one another. She was panting now craving for more but he was not giving her any of that still playing with her inside elastic band inside her skirt. She had parted her legs in desperation for him to touch her more.

"Please…" she begged " more, please Natsu " she whispered and her hot breath filled his nostrils, intoxicating him. He wanted to make her desire more, crave more so he just finally started moving his pointing finger inside he lacy panties and touching her right wet lip. She stopped moving her hand suddenly, her head went up and her moth opened with her eyes going up as well from the delight the friction was giving her. His finger was touching her right pink and wet pussy lip up and down but never going through her valley. The torture of being so close but never giving her the satisfaction was driving her crazy sending her over the edge. Just by that small friction of his fingers on her wet lip it was creating the warmth in her belly and it was building up so much, like never before. He was speeding up and she was moaning louder and louder, sometime saying 'Natsu' and sometime saying 'more' or 'please'. They were choked words. And she was looking at him looking at her drinking his desire to make her feel the ultimate feeling. As soon as she was close enough for her release she brought her mouth close to him and made contact. Their tongue connected, she was just resting her mouth there feeling his tongue on her not moving a bit, just her hips were moving up and down with his own movements on her tortured lip. With her left hand she brought it to his neck grabbing his scarf and bringing him closer moaning in his mouth. She was so close and she needed to grab something immediately. With her right hand she grabbed his right leg and her nails on his pants releasing her frustration. She pulled away from his mouth, her toes were curled inside her heels, her eyes closed, her hands digging on his scarf and his right leg and she moaned hard his name. Her release was so great like nothing experienced before.

"NATS…UUUU…UUU" she yelled out waking up Wendy and making Erza take fighting posture only to find Lucy in front of her with flashed cheeks and panting hard. Her hands were on her chest. Strangely enough she was seated between Natsu's legs. Natsu seemed to be sleeping as well just waking up from the girl's yelling.

"What's going on Lucy?" asked the red head girl to the blonde one. Still panting the girl had a mortified look on her face but regaining some control. Through her panting she replied.

"Having…bad…dream…sorry to wake you up" she was not looking at her in the eyes.

"Well, do you want some water or something" asked the blue hair girl in front of her. Lucy waved at her responding.

"Just give me some time I will sleep again sure enough." Natsu from behind helped the blond getting up with the excuse of going to the toilet. She seated down again just now noticing two things. The first one her own liquids on her thigh and the seat under her and the missing panties from under her skirt. Which had only one explanation.

'NATSUUUU' she mentally yelled.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **So here it is the starting of a new adventure with some smutty stuff in the end. Please review the scene because it's my first one and I really want to know what I'm lacking. I want to know if I am going too slow but I want to really go on details of the starting relationship and the implied missions. What it means being wizards in love. But if I'm going slow I will leave the details behind and writing about the important stuff.**

 **Ok I want to thank you all who have the time to read my story and I hope you will give a try to my other Fic as well called: A reason to live – it is actually an AU angst romance story about Nalu of course with some major twist and plots.**

 **Have a nice day everyone! See you next time**


	9. Nightflight

Yeah. Just one year ago the stupid pink haired dragon slayer was well, stupid and dense. Dense like a rock and now, now he came from the toilet with her panties in his hands. Giving them to her offering a kiss on her cheek, like nothing had happened at all. She of course wouldn't make a scene. Not after what happened, but they will discuss. They will discuss bounderies and rules. He couldn't do what he wanted. Yeah she was pretty sure she would die in 70 years from now with him by her side, but hell they confessed just yesterday, this was too much for her standards. She got up not even daring a look at him, keeping her short skirt so that nothing dangerous would happen and got to the bathroom locking it and exhaling her kept breath.

She was about to dress the panties when noticed something. Something sticky and white. It was just a little but it was there. 'No did the fucker do just what she thinks he did?' Caught by curiosity she brought her panties up to her nose and sniffed. As soon as she caught the scent she widened her eyes in surprise and throw the panties away without thinking. That definitely didn't smell like her usual panties. Their liquids, 'both' of them, were there and she had no other choice but to wear the panties. The luggage were closed in a carriage and was impossible take a new one. Maybe she just have to clean them, but it would take so much to dry. Maybe be without them? Absolutely not. She had more than she wanted of embarrassing moments in her life. People thinking that she was a pervert was the last on her list.

With a trembling hand she took the panties again. The sticky thing was drying little by little leaving just a yellow stain. Seeing their liquids become mixed, something stirred in her belly. Was she aroused? Just by seeing this? She must be desperate at this point. She brought her panties yet again near her nose and smelled them again, now more careful to analyze the smell. It was musky and had a strong smell, strange but at the same time it smelled like Natsu for some reason. She didn't remember when she closed her eyes and her breathing became more erratic. Images of them together of what they were doing minutes ago passed In her mind. She was moaning with no reason. The scent was sending electricity in her mind or maybe fire at this point. She brought two fingers to her core just to take some of the burning frustration building up. The fingers touched her most sensitive part and she gasped. It was more sensitive then ever before.

She initially took it slow then she was building up the rhythm, and with the rhythm building up, her sniffling was building up as well. She was sniffling like an animal and for some reason she wanted to taste. So she did and tasted her and his liquid. It had some strange bitter and sour taste at the same time but she moaned his name when she did so. She was in heaven licking and smelling and she was so close. As she was massaging her clit over and over again torturing it she finally brought the middle finger between her wet lips and entered inside them, gasping at the intrusion and the contact sending new ways of pain and pleasure at the same time. She was pushing in and out slowly and massaging her clit at the same time. Her pleasure was building pretty fast and she knew it was big almost as big as last time. Sniffing, licking, tasting, moaning, massaging just a bit one more last…

Knock,knock,knock She froze! The moment was ruined the pleasure was gone and her frustration increasing.

"Hey, can you please be more faster inside, it's like 20 minutes you are inside there are people waiting here" A womanly voice was heard behind the door. Lucy was mortified. She was in there for 20 minutes? For her it seemed almost one or two. What was he doing to her?

"Yes I'm really sorry. 1 minute and I'm out." She said with a shaking voice from the 'activity'.

"Ok, we thought you passed out or something. Glad you are okay at least" said the woman sarcastically and Lucy couldn't reply she was right after all. She put on the panties reclutantly but at the same time there was a certain satisfaction. She could feel the wet feeling down there and were conscious that it was Natsu's seed lingering between her thighs. A doubt came to her. 'What if she gets pregnant?' 'stupid she was still a virgin' She let the doubt pass washed her hands and made herself presentable. She rushed out of the door with a mortified look seeing the angry women around her.

After arriving at her seat she immediately gave a glare to Natsu who became nervous and turned his head around. She sat down beside him and whispered to his ear.

"We are going to talk Natsu after this" Natsu just nodded like a little boy and she was amused by the fact that she had the power to bring to his knees the Salamander itself.

…..

After arriving at the Valley station. They pretty much had to walk for about an hour through some forest and half an hour through a desert which thankfully Gray and Juvia were really helpful with. Lucy of course as soon as she got her luggage back changed her underwear but for some creepy reason kept her old ones to inspect this night or maybe the next one. The walk had destroyed her feet and she used the last hour of the trip using Horologium. They finally arrived at the village and it was almost 6 pm. They went to some restaurant to rest and ask for some information about the village and interest points. Of course the job was assigned to Lucy which was the only normal out of them for asking information.

"So when are we going to start?" asked Gray

"Let's do it tomorrow morning. I think tonight let's just relax. It was a long day. We should just go explore in groups at this point and at 9pm lets meet at the chief's house. Are we clear?" asked Erza. They all nodded and the groups were made by two or three. Happy stick with Natsu and Lucy. Wendy with Carla and Erza and Gray with Juvia.

They left the restaurant and had 1 hour and a half left to explore.

"Where do we want to go first?" asked Lucy to the other two. Natsu who now was at her bad side didn't wanted to suggest something that would make the situation worst.

"Let's go to the village market." Suggested Happy. Lucy seemed to be okay with it but her eyes caught a depressed dragon slayer which she was not a fan of. Yes she was cold at him for the rest of the day after the incident but she could never keep it for long. It hurt her as much as the dragon slayer himself, not seeing him in his typical mood.

"C'mon Natsu cheer up. What do you suggest?" she asked him smiling which made his face lit up almost immediately. She was happy about this of course.

"I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you guys I know it would be fun." She smiled warmly at this and caressed his locks and kissing his cheek. "Oh Lucy. Here." He said giving her a bar of chocolate, which made her heart skip a beat." I forgot to give the others some. I'll give them tonight, hopefully" he added.

"Aren't you afraid I might get fat Natsu?" she teased the dragon slayer which seemed confused.

"Hm. What are you talking about Luce. As long as you are able to go with us for missions you can be as fat as you want." He said, which made her confidence falter. Did Natsu thought she was not beautiful? Was her precious body not enough for him?

"Natsu am I… am I…b-beautiful?" she asked blushing and with a small voice. Natsu's heart began to sped up seeing her so vulnerable. She was not beautiful she was precious. A gem who should be protected and appreciated.

"Luce we both know you are beautiful. Why are you asking this now?" he asked her confused. He clearly wasn't getting the doubts she had. She wanted to look beautiful and attractive for his eyes in a different way from other beautiful girls around him. He thought every girl was beautiful and half of them he considered like sisters, including Mira, Erza, Lissana ecc…

"I know I'm beautiful Natsu but am I beautiful enough…for you" she asked in the same way like the last time. Now he was getting her. She had doubts what he thought about her appearance which for him was almost not important at all. After all he did love her for her nature and how she made him feel and for memories with her. Her beauty was a huge plus and he thought he would like her even if she transformed in a Vulkan someday. He loved Lucy not Lucy the beautiful body or face he loved Lucy 'Lucy', but he had to make her feel good about her appearance. That's what he read on the books.

"Luce you are 'beautiful'. I would never change anything about you ever but I want something to be clear here. That's not what I love about you and sorry if I hurt you in some way but when I see you, I see Lucy the person I want to spend the rest of my life, and I think nothing would change that. Only if you transform in Gray for some motive, but even then I would be by your side. Just not the sex stuff of course it would be awkward" he said and she was in his arms kissing him passionately for the first time engaging in a deep kiss, exploring his mouth. All her doubts and fears vanished in the air like never existed.

"Gwaaaaaa. Would you stop doing that. Lucy you are disgusting" said a blue cat not far away. They pulled away fast and Lucy's face was blushed a deep shade of red. She lost control of herself again and it was all Natsu's fault. What would they do if someone from the guild was here. Their secret was done and the guild would think they were liars. Not good Lucy, you have to control yourself. You waited 20 years for your first kiss and now you are kissing him like you have been for years.

"Shut it neko. I don't need your stupid comments and you will have to get used to it. What do you expect we are new to this and trying to experience new things" she said but was still flustered by her boldness. A hand run over her shoulder and Natsu spoke.

"Yeah Happy we would do the same for you if you and Carla…you know what I mean" in the instant Happy face changed to a wondering one saying something like 'me' 'Carla' 'kissing'. Lucy giggled and took Natsu's arm on her own and they started to walk.

"Don't think we are clear, we have yet to speak about that incident today" she whispered in a scary-Lucy way. He stiffened but relaxed when she made circles around his back. She was so strange one moment happy and one moment scary. The weirdness of her he loved the most.

…..

The marketplace was full of lights and people and had a lot of stands with different items and souvenirs for tourists. Natsu, Lucy and Happy have been separated from each other, finding their own interest items to buy. For Lucy there was a stand with exotic dresses from the village. Natsu was searching some potions and a map of the village. Happy of course was at the fish marketplace. Natsu was so generous to give the other two some of his money, which surprised Lucy too much and gave him a chaste kiss before storming of. Happy of course knew that Natsu had built one of his biggest treasures of all time, because was actually Happy who managed their money. They had enough money to spend 20 years without working. But money was never the reason they went on missions. Happy knew exactly why Natsu was going on solo missions and he was really happy if his partner would achieve his goal but at the same time a bit afraid of the dangerous situation. But he could never stop him for something like that.

Lucy was still searching for something particular looking around the stands and something caught her eye. A beautiful yellow and rose spring sleeveless dress. She approached it and was looking closely to see the material and other particulars. She suddenly felt a hand on her waist, a masculine no doubt, she thought it was Natsu's but she could guess his warm hand between millions. And this hand was cold. She turned away fast slapping the stranger's hand away from her. She hated most of men who ogled her like some object but she hated the most, the ones who would touch without permission. The man had black hairs and blue eyes, and was rather attractive but his eyes were not sincere and gentle.

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt you young beautiful lady, but seeing such a beautiful creature as you I couldn't help myself getting your attention." She rolled her eyes at the Loke's flirt manners of this man. He was disgusting maybe double her age. She would be considered his daughter for fuck sake.

"Well you are getting the attention of the wrong one, Sir!" she said crossing her arms and with some venom on her voice.

"Ha feisty one here. Would you like to spend the rest of the night with me, I can buy you whatever you want. Just name it." He said confidently and Lucy snorted a sarcastic laugh at this.

"You are the last person I would spend my night with, and there are animals too on that list." She said ignoring his raising anger " If you would excuse me now I have better things to do" She said getting her attention to the dress one more time.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am? I am the first general of the Stella kingdom and I take what I want, and now" he said grabbing Lucy's arm forcefully "You are what I want" he said angrily leaning to kiss her.

"Luce I found something interesting you might li…" Natsu trailed of seeing this brute man with his Lucy trying to kiss her? What was going on. Lucy pulled away with so much force the man lost his control and fell on some tables behind him. Lucy was angry. Angry enough to scare Natsu himself.

"You bastard. How dare you. I don't give a single fuck who you are. If you ever do that again I would make my mission turning you to a corpse" she said through her clenching teeth. Some spit flying as well. Well Natsu had only one thing to do. Just run away from the furious golden goddess. He felt almost sorry for the man. Turning around Natsu was trying to get away sneakily but he froze when a voice yelled at him.

"Natsuuu" the golden celestial mage yelled from behind him and he sweat dropped with one leg in air.

"Yes!" he said as gently as he could without turning to see Lucy's face.

"Aren't you going to protect me from that filthy man?" she had this voice low tone which made her more scary.

"Well, do you really need my help Luce? I mean I could just rest here to be sure you wouldn't kill that man but I would never doubt you could defeat one hundred of him" he said chuckling nervously still frozen.

"Is that the way to speak at your girlfriend, 'Natsu'? Come here right away" she said and he knew she was pissed. But why be pissed at him he just said the truth. She could defend herself now. They defeated Acnologia for fuck sake. But he turned around and with his head down approached her whom was tapping her foot on the floor with her arms crossed. When he was really closed she asked.

"So you weren't jealous, Natsu? He almost kissed me! He almost claimed what is yours" she said teasingly but the anger in her tone never left.

"Pftt…" he said dramatically "As if you will ever left him do that" he said to her. She puffed her cheeks because he was right she would never let anyone kiss her but that didn't mean Natsu would ever know that.

"Well if you are not protective enough about me in that way someone strong enough could actually do it Natsu!" she tried again. He laughed and gave her a grin.

"No man is strong enough to snatch a kiss from you Lucy. We know how many had tried before and all failed." She smiled finally he was right after all. Like him she protected what was sacred to her.

"Well no man but a certain dragon did" she said teasingly. He became serious for a moment.

"Who was it?" he said serious now and she face palmed.

"It's you idiot" she said. He seemed confused.

"But it's you the one who kissed me actually" she made an 'o' with her mouth. He was actually right. He never tried to kiss her. She kissed him. Defeated she sighed. The man was still uncosiousness on the floor with people helping him. Lucy and Natsu left the stand and Natsu was telling Lucy about this cool flute he found.

…..

Later that night the group was reunited to the chief's house. They were eating and talking about the mission and all. Erza assigned their duties for tomorrow for the investigation. They went to their respective rooms which were three in total. Gray and Juvia had their personal one. Wendy Carla Happy and Erza had their own. Happy actually invited himself there. So Lucy and Natsu had their own as well.

Lucy was actually quite nervous and self conscious now after the train incident and that things might get a bit fiery between them. She was nervous and excited at the same time. Fortunately they had two beds so they didn't need to share one. Which Lucy was questioning if she should invite him or not. The slept so much together it had become nearly impossible for her to sleep without his presence. What surprised more was that after getting ready for bed, Natsu was still In his usual clothes and was standing at the window ready to go.

"Where are you going Natsu?" asked Lucy suddenly leaving the bathroom.

"I have to search for something interesting. It would take 2 hours or so." He said to her and she was about to retort when he added "Would you wait for me?" he asked optimistically locking eyes with her. Her mouth was slightly open and she had a finger up trying to say something but the word choked on her neck. She couldn't take her mind from what he said. Did he mean wait for him for 'that'. Without even thinking she had nodded and he had waved grinning at her and jumping from the window. She was left frozen in her place. 'The panties' she thought the panties would relieve her just a little. She couldn't take her mind of what was going to happen in two hours, she would have a preview of course.

Natsu left Lucy in their room doing 'stuff' without him knowing. He had a map of the village in front of him and was trying to find the perfect place. He had to do it after all. He couldn't just be left behind. He was a man, a dragon slayer. After quite some time preparing all what he wanted, he finally realized that it took him at least 2 hours and a half. But he was content. He ate some fire to regain some magic energy back and used his propulsion to fly back to the house. He noticed that he was a mess. Dirty and sweaty. What would Lucy think if she saw him like this. After another 20 minutes he finally saw the open window signaling that Lucy was waiting for him. He popped to the window seeing around the room. There she was on the left bed. She had a book in her hands and was drooling in a strange position. She must have tried hard to wait for him.

He went beside her and caressed her cheek and wiping her spit from it. She suddenly opened her eyes slowly and saw her partner standing beside her. She smiled and sat up on the bed stretching her neck.

"Well took you long enough" she said with her hands rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Well yeah I wanted to be special you know" he said to her. She quickly raised her head to look at him confused.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" she asked. Did she misunderstood what he meant to wait for her?

"Don't question now, just get up and put this on." He said giving her a yellow rose dress. The dress at the stand tonight, she hadn't bought it. He must have returned. She smiled taking her dress and didn't even take a second before going to the bathroom excited to try it for him. She exited in just a minute or so. She was gourgeous in that dress it reminded him of the dress she wore when they had first met. She did a flip and asked.

"How do I look?" he got up entranced by her presence and leaned closely to her. Her smile froze and her heart was beating really fast. She blushed and her lips parted when his hand touched her cheek. He leaned closer and she closed her eyes. His lips touched her forehead and he whispered slowly.

"you look like a goddes." Before she could even reply he pulled away and went to the bathroom. She pressed her hand over her chest calming her heart and started breathing deeply. Some words from him could reduce her to a mess. Defeated she sat on her bed, waiting for him.

He entered the room and to her surprise he had changed in to a …suit? What was going on. He looked sexy as fuck with his v shape enhanced by the costume.

"N-Natsu?" she asked stuttering.

"How do I look?" he asked and she was out of words, he looked terribly good.

"P-perfect!" she said to him not even leaving her eyes from his body.

"Well I think we should be going Luce" he said. Lucy was confused now. It was midnight where were they going?

"What is going on Natsu, where are we going?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uhm… Luce you have to see a special place I found. Please it would take an hour and we'd be back" he was pleading her and although she was not in the mood her curiosity was bigger.

"Ok but promise we will come back in time to sleep some hours at least." She said to him and he nodded. Then she saw something about him. There was something off about him this time around. 'Oh' she mentally exclaimed.

"Natsu where is your scarf?" she asked almost panicked. He laughed seeing her reaction.

"I thought I would look better without it this night, I left it for you." He said and suddenly she became angry.

"Natsu I would go nowhere if you don't put the scarf on you immediately" she yelled at him. "You are not Natsu without it. 'my Natsu'." She exclaimed and he was really shocked. He went closer to her and kissed her cheek and said.

"I adore you so much" with that he entered the bathroom to put the scarf on and she sighed murmuring

"I love you too"

He returned with his scarf on and took her in his arms bridal style. She squealed a bit but then relaxed knowing now that he could fly.

"Natsu but my hair…" she whined

"What about it?" he asked

"Well if you take me to something special with people around they would see me and my hair aren't even done properly." He waved her saying 'don't worry about it' and flew out of the window in to the sky full of stars. Lucy was amazed by the scene. She looked up with her mouth open and smiling then turned her head around only to see Natsu smiling looking back at her. She giggled and snuggled closer to him closing her eyes. No place in the world was safer than where she was now. Her heart was beating crazily but she felt so relaxed. After some minutes of flying, Natsu finally got her attention, for her to see around. She looked down and saw some fluorescent stones with all kind of color in a sort of a circle decorated in the entire surface of it. The circle which was maybe with radius of 5 meters was located near a waterfall and a forest. Lucy gasped. It was like a dream.

"You like it?" Natsu asked Lucy still in his hands.

"Did you do this?" she asked in bewilderment. He nodded and she smiled warmly caressing his cheek.

"I love it" she said kissing his lips slowly. He pulled away and she whined craving for more.

"We have other things to do before that" he said to her.

When they where on the floor again Lucy saw a big table decorated with flower petals and there were two glasses of white wine with cheese and some other small things like honey chocolate ecc. She approached it and it looked like a dream all of this. Her hands went to her mouth and her eyes became watery suddenly. She turned around to see Natsu rubbing his neck nervously.

"Why?" she asked him, still not believing what he has done.

"Well I read in those book a scene like this that you had marked and I thought it would be what you want you know…for your first given kiss" he said lowering his gaze.

"You did all of this for something like that" she asked in bewilderment. He nodded sheepishly.

"You are too much Natsu, too much!" She had tears in her eyes now "Well" she said gaining control "What are you waiting for?" she asked him which confused the dragon slayer. "Kiss me you dork" she said.

"But wouldn't that be after we finish eating?" he asked her.

"Fuck that shit in the book. KISS ME NOW NATSU DRAGNEEL!" she ordered him which he complied in an instant. Taking her head on his hands preventing her from moving he tilted just a bit his head and touched her parted lips. Her tongue was waiting for his and they interlocked instantly which made them both moan at the new feeling. She tasted great she tasted like chocolate and vanilla and he just wanted to be connected to her just like this. Battling with her tongue and exchanging liquids like they were one. The kiss was slow and they had both eyes closed just feeling and tasting. Concentrating all the senses on those two things feel and taste. Lucy's hand were on his hair and she was going insane. Just feeling him like this made her feel like she could touch his soul like they were exchanging some deeper parts of them. The kiss broke when Natsu decided to give a look to the golden haired girl in front of him. Parting, a small saliva rested between them. Her eyes were half closed and full of desire to taste him again. And the way he looked at her was telling that he was feeling the same. So she did and this kiss was more violent and far more faster. They were moving their heads in circular like they were crazy. Lips crashing teeth touching and tongue playing with one another like a dance. This was so much more violent and full of lust. His hands tried to bring her close and closer so did she but there was no more space and after 2 minutes of this kiss dance going on, they both gasped for air. Lucy resting her head on his chest and Natsu on her left shoulder murmuring.

"I adore you. I'll give my heart for you" he was panting like she had drained his energy.

"I love…you too so much you have no idea" she was panting too but his chest and heart was relaxing and she was feeling it with her hands, closing her eyes. "You remember there was a time when Happy would say they likeee each other?" she said smiling softly in his chest.

"Yeah" he said smiling too "but he wasn't right. We never liked each other we always loved each other. Even if I didn't understand my feelings if you would make me understand we could have done this so much time before" he said

"I guess you are right. Now that I think I have done some research Natsu about the ring Bora used against me. Did you know there are only two ways to break the spell."

"Hmmm?" asked Natsu

"The first one is that you have to break the ring and the second one is if you look in the eyes of someone very special" Natsu pulled away this time grabbing her hand and bringing her to the table.

"And in what sense this person is special. Has it to be a dragon slayer?" he asked not really understanding.

"It's called a soulmate Natsu. When I read about it I thought it was just a legend you know. Actually I was just trying to convince myself that you didn't love me. But I think it's true Natsu you know. I was the only one whom you broke the spell from. The other girls were hitting you actually." She laughed at this.

"Yeah. Yeah funny. So what about this soulmate. What does it mean." The girl was now nervous for some reason, but why? They were together now he loved her and she of course would love him always so why? Maybe it was something that he wouldn't accept?

"A soulmate is like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person...you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens.. You'll always love them" Natsu wore a grin right now hearing what Lucy was saying.

"We are absolutely soulmates Lucy!" he laughed happily at her which she did the same. The description was them. Exactly them.

"There is something more Natsu but is just a legend. 2 soulmates will find each other even if they reincarnate" This confused the pink haired dragon slayer.

"What do you mean reincarnate Luce?" he asked her. She giggled knowing that he didn't knew the meaning of the word of course.

"Its when you die and you are reborn in another time or another dimension. Like Edolas for example." She smiled remembering that Lucy Ashley was as much infatuated with Natsu as she was with her Natsu. She was surprised to see a serious look on Natsu. Maybe he thinks that it is like a curse to be bound 'together forever'. But as always Natsu was the only one in this world to surprise her.

"Do you…I mean…do you think that…Lucy from the future and Natsu…" he trailed of not wanting to end the sentence. Lucy who had tears in her eyes now got up really fast and pulled him in a tight hug. He just rested like that not moving letting Lucy comfort him.

"Yes Natsu. I think they are together now in a better place they are together forever" He finally pressed his arms around her back and broken sobbing.

"I will never again let something like 'That' happen. We will live both Luce, both. I swear Luce never again" he said as his tears were falling on her shoulder. Just how much had impacted her death to him. To be this broken.

"I will do the same. We already promised Natsu just yesterday." She said a bit more happy."Better together right?"

"Just wanted to confirm" he said chuckling with tears in his eyes. Lucy chuckled as well and pulled away.

"Better?" she said patting his head.

"Always better with you near" he said and added "but now we have to enjoy this. I spent a lot of time with this to not eat."

She smiled and was about to sit down again when …some whispering could be heard.

And they froze!

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **So another chapter done with 90% Nalu in it. Now next chapter we will have some action and Carla will make some revelations. Interesting things indeed. I plan to have a Lemon in two chapters or Lime of sort but still pretty much intense actions. The story now will have some more drama and decision making. Stick with it if you are interested.**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in 3 days but I have a lot with university and other projects. So I hope you understand.**

 **I thank you _gingerxgoddess_ for your good review keep it up. And thanks for your time reading it**

 **I want to share another fanfic I have started called One day in Fairy Tail- its my favorite so far because it has my inside wish of what would I do if I would have to meet Fairy Tail members for one day. The pretty thing is that I set the story before Tartasos so I could reveal some future revelations to them ecc… I hope you give it a chance.**

 **Have a nice day you all!**


	10. Target

"Lucy!" Natsu called out and Lucy knew by the way he said her name it was important.

"Yeah" she said "I hear them too" the whispering was like they were coming from inside their head.

"Do you understand what language is?" Lucy tried to concentrate but the whispering came from three different voices mixed together and she didn't recognize the language.

"No, are you listening to three different voices?" asked Lucy. He nodded feeling uneasy. He had a bad feeling about this but one of the voices caught his attention suddenly. And he realized something.

"Lucy I think I got something!" he said with a low voice and Lucy could feel the tension. As she was about to ask what he continued looking at her determined. "You have to go to the others right away. Split up and go to the village in case something happens. I will go and search for something and return as soon as possible!"

"But it will take forever to go to the chief house now Natsu." Natsu was thinking and an idea came up.

"What about that new key you got Luce?" he asked her. Now she remembered as well.

"You mean Meganium? Yes he can teleport a person but the distance depends on the fuel he gets and I don't see any lava here" she said then realized, when saw his cheeky grin. "No Natsu it is a bad idea we tried last time and it didn't go well."

"Because last time we didn't have an emergency. When did we fail when counted Luce?" she had no answer to this so she sighed and took her new silver key. She opened his gate and a big semi furnace semi human with mustache appeared in front of them. He was just like Horologium since he was his cousin.

"What can I do for you princess" asked in a robotic way Meganium.

"Can you locate the chief house through the magic power of Erza Gray and the others?" asked the blonde to the spirit.

"Yes princess it is 5 kilometers and 426 meter in that direction" answered Meganium indicating.

"Can you teleport me there Meganium?" asked again Lucy

"I think it's impossible with the amount of food I have now, if I go back to the spirit world and refuel for some time maybe I can, princess." Answered Meganium. Lucy shook her head and looked over Natsu who was smiling and preparing for his next move.

"Ok Meganium , we will try and feed you with Natsu's compressed fire like last time. Tell him to stop when you can teleport me to the house ok?" the furnaceman nodded and opened the door in his body to get his food.

"Natsu, wait till I'm behind you." She went behind him and he started creating a big ball of fire in the air using his hands. The ball became larger and larger and Lucy could feel the heat even from a hundred meters away. Then using some new magic he learned, the ball began to shrink and be more dense. It went from a 3 meter radius sphere to a football size one. The color changed to a deep orange red one like lava. Lucy was really anxious at this point. Last time he tried something like this the ball became unstable and exploded creating a crater big enough to bury the guild inside. Natsu's hand began shaking but he moved closer to the furnace man till his ball was inside. As soon as Natsu left the ball there, Meganium closed the door and a small explosion could be heard, but it was absorbed by the big spirit. After he absorbed the high concentrated fireball he felt satisfied and rubbed his stomach.

"Was that enough Meganium?" asked Lucy still in security distance.

"With this, I can teleport you to the other side of the world, princess." Responded Meganium and Lucy sighed in relief giving Natsu a chaste kiss, whom grinned like an idiot at what he achieved. She shook her head and opened Meganium's door to enter his stomach.

"Luce! Before I forget. Take this!" He called out her throwing an earing with a sort of green transparent gem which was pulsating. Lucy was studying it and was confused. "It's a locator Luce." Answered her unspoken question Natsu, and showing her a ring with the same gem on the earing. "It's one way locator, so only you are able to find me because I have my nose for that. Just put it on like a normal earing and it starts to beep when you are approaching my direction. So you and the others can find me. Ok?" As soon as Lucy was about to ask something, Natsu flied through his propulsion magic, leaving Lucy there like a fish.

"Arghh… that idiot. C'mon Meganium teleport me to the house, fast." She could hear that the whispering was becoming louder. Meganium closed the door with Lucy inside and started building his magic power to teleport. After 10 seconds Lucy found herself inside the chief house. Meganium actually had teleported on the air and so he crashed on the floor with a big bump. Everyone that was inside, came to see what was happening.

"Lucy?" asked Erza "What is going on?" Lucy exited from Meganium which disappeared, and went to inform Erza.

"The curse is acting now, Erza. I was outside with Natsu when the whispering started. He said that he got something and that we should get to the village to see if some children disappear or something happens." Everyone looked panicked. Erza was fast to think and gave orders.

"Okay, everyone get ready. Gray go put some clothes on and you too Juvia. Wendy will go with Carla and Happy with go with me and Lucy. We will go there together and split up. Clear?" Asked Erza. Everyone nodded and soon they were outside the door running on the streetway to the village.

"You can hear it too guys?" asked Gray to the group. Everyone nodded. "This is really disturbing."

"I tried to understand what is it but its impossible." Said Lucy

"We have to see if we can register the sound somehow, it seems it's inside our brains" said Erza

"We don't have a lachrima for that." Answered Lucy

"What about grandpa Crux?" Asked Wendy from behind. Wow that was actually a good idea.

"Good idea Wendy as soon as we arrive at the village I'll summon him and see if he can give some explanation." Wendy smiled and so did the group.

"What about Natsu?" asked Erza looking at Lucy.

"The idiot flied away giving me this." Said the celestial mage pointing at her earing. "It's a locator. We will control the situation over the village and if we don't find anything then we will use this to locate him." She was actually a bit worried for the dragon slayer even though she knew he was strong enough to defeat an entire dark guild alone.

They arrived at the village and everything seemed alright. The people inside the houses were sleeping and nothing could be heard.

"So if people are sleeping the whispering doesn't reach them." said Juvia.

"It seems like it. I mean did you heard the whispering before I woke you up?" asked the blonde and Juvia shook her head.

"So what now?" Asked the white cat.

"Lucy you call Crux meanwhile Gray creates his new barrier to try and locate something abnormal." The two nodded and did what the requip mage asked. Gray had developed a new technique which creates a big sphere barrier and can locate in his mind where are the mages through their magic power. The only downside is that he actually needs to stand on the spot and concentrate which is a disadvantage on the battlefield.

Lucy called Crux and Gray began to mold his magic to create a sphere big enough to cover the village.

"Grampa Crux. Can you listen to the whispering we are hearing?" asked Lucy to her spirit. Crux who was listening just now started to sleep and have a soft snore. The others waited until he was awake again.

"The whispering are from a cursed ritual. There are three different magic prohibited items that are being used on the ritual and so three different voices appear. I can't seem to find the ritual that's being used or the motives but it's a gathering curse, which means they are gathering some source of energy from the livings or nature itself."

"Is this curse related to the missing children?"

"No it's impossible for this kind of curse to do something like that. It can weaken the persons they are gathering life energy from, or it can give them nightmares or even sickness but it cant make people vanish." Lucy was tacken aback by this. So it isn't the curse that is the source of the missingchildren, it's something else.

"Thanks Crux you can return now" with that the spirit vanished Leaving the rest of the mages thinking about this.

"So if it is a ritual and they are collecting some source of energy it must have a physical location" said Erza thinking.

"Well and if they are gathering it then Gray-sama must be able to locate the point by the time he is finished with the sphere right?" asked Juvia and the others nodded understanding.

It was then that point that a white exceed almost yelled.

"What is Natsu trying to do, we have to stop him right away" Carla seemed really panicked at this point. All eyes were on her right now.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucy concerned and confused.

"I had a vision I think. Something terrible is about to happen and Natsu is related in some sense, and NEKO-MALE KNOWS Something" she pointed a finger at Happy who seemed rather distressed.

"Happy what is the meaning of this" Asked Lucy. Their best friends never hided anything from her.

"Umm…"

"Found it" Cut it off Gray before Happy could respond.

"Let's leave Natsu's issues for now. Gray tell us where the ritual is located!" Ordered Erza.

"I think its in the south of the village in a cavern behind a forest. Here" he pointed in the map before him. It was some distance away from them. It would take some hours walking.

"Why don't we make a shaft and Juvia can use her magic on this river to speed it up. The exceed and Wendy can fly to the location so Wendy wouldn't suffer from motion sickness."

"Good idea Juvia. Gray make an ice shaft so we can go." Erza was pointing at the river near them. Gray did it, breaking his barriers and everyone hopped on. Juvia entered the river and transformed in to her water form and began to carry the shaft. The exceed and Wendy flied away to the location as well.

Lucy was thinking about what Happy and Natsu might actually hide that would be so dangerous. Then looking away her eyes landed on Gray. 'Gray' she exclaimed mentally. He must know something of course.

"Gray it's not that you are actually trying to hide something as well, right?" asked Lucy in an intimidating way. Gray sweet dropped and tensed, which Lucy noticed.

"What do you mean Lucy?" asked Erza and giving a suspicious look at Gray as well.

"Well this two idiots have been having some competitions for the past months and sometime it would take actually some days. But when me and Juvia asked them to come along they declined giving us stupid reasons. So I was thinking if what Carla was saying it's related to this." Now Erza was very interested on eyeing Gray which became pale and cursed the blonde companion intuition.

"Fine fine, I'll tell you all I know but it's not really too much" he sighed and all attention was on him right now. "Look we were going on some strange missions that Natsu insisted. They were s or ss mission classified. Not too much troubling but not easy too. I would tag along with the idiot when he would get a year quest. And it would take a week or two to complete. He never said anything about the reward though which is what he was aiming for, and I can say one thing. Beside the money there were some items on all missions but he wouldn't let me know what they were. So that's all I know" Erza and Lucy were thinking about this and Lucy was a bit disappointed that Natsu wouldn't tell her anything about this.

"Well as soon as we get to see Natsu again he will have to do some explanation!" Said Erza and Lucy thought that she was right 100% at this point.

….

After arriving to the designated spot the group could see the exceeds and Wendy waiting for them near the river. They regrouped and had to walk for some minutes to get to the cave.

"Do you feel that dark energy?" asked Grey

"Yeah its really creepy and big at the same time" said Lucy tensing.

"They are gathering some source of black energy and keeping in stock for two weeks or so." The group was really close now and they could see the cave. It was big enough for a dragon.

"Now this cave, by what the map is saying it's actually composed by tunnels so we have to be careful not to get lost. Lets make some torches before we go inside." Said Lucy to the others and they nodded. They entered the cave which had a strong scent of some kind. Wendy seemed to detect something and turned he head around.

"I caught the scent of Natsu guys." She exclaimed " It's not too distant from here, maybe we can go and tell him where we are, and what we discovered." Erza thought about this and spoke.

"Very good Wendy. You Carla, Happy and Lucy go get Natsu. We are going to see if we can get to stop the ritual." They nodded and Happy took Lucy while Carla took Wendy and they flied to the direction where the scent was coming from. When they were flying Lucy asked Happy irritated

"Something to say Neko?" Happy looked down at her and tensed.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lucy" tried to play the fool card Happy.

"Is that so. So you don't know nothing about a certain dragon slayer going on solo mission to gather some items right?" Happy tensed more confused as to why did Lucy know this information.

"I cant say anything. Natsu promised he would say what he is doing himself. I promised I would keep his secret ok?" Lucy became even more irritated that Happy would contionue to hide something even though the situation was serious.

"If something happens, you will be a bold cat by the time I'm finished with you Happy." Lucy warned him.

"Aye!" he exclaimed nervously

After flying for some minutes, they could see now some sort of ruins. Lucy and the other's could definitely sense Natsu's magic but there was something to it.

"Wendy can you sense it too?" asked Lucy the bluenette

"Yes it's definitely Natsu but there is something odd about his magic, maybe he is trying a new technique or something." She tried to rationalize

"Maybe but it's like his magic itself has changed a bit. Well lets hurry and find out."

The four Fairy Tail members landed in front of the entrance of an ancient ruin. Lucy tried to locate the ruin on the map but there was no information about it. They entered and strangely the walls had ignited torches already so they could see inside. The place were really old and it seemed that no man has entered here like forever. There were strange signs on the walls. After some turning and going deeper. They could sense Natsu magic getting stronger and stronger. They stopped when they saw a stone door and clearly Natsu was behind it.

"Wendy try and blow it with your roar" suggested Lucy. Immidiately the blue haired girl transformed in to a pink one and used her roar on the big door blocking the entrance. But she couldn't break it.

"Lets try Taurus with your enhanced magic Wendy" said Lucy and Wendy nodded. Lucy Called Taurus and he appeared as always making some boobs comments to Lucy and then using the enhancing magic from Wendy he shoot with his axe the door which finally exploded.

They entered inside and saw a big open space with all crazy statues and a big altar in the middle. In front of them was a big statue resembling a demon of some kind and it was tall. Maybe 3 meters or so. Standing at his head was actually Natsu using his fire but something wasn't right. It was like with his magic he was pouring it inside the rock and the statue face was opening like a door in half.

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy to the dragon slayer to get his attention but he didn't seemed to notice her. He was on his back but there was something strange about him. She could see some symbols on his right arm, some very familiar symbols. As she was about to walk to him he finally ceased his fire and the symbols dissipated. She thought she had just imagined it but that wasn't right. Now his signature magic was normal and before it had that odd feeling. He took something from inside the demon's head statue and put it on his bag. Then noticed the familiar scent of his friends and lover. 'Shit' he thought. Now he had to do some explaining to them. He turned around only to see 4 stunned faces looking at him. He grinned nervously and landed on the floor.

"What are you doing here you guys" asked Natsu nonchalantly. Lucy was irritated and worried at the same time. The others had some kind of distress as well.

"You stupid idiot what are you up to? Do you know Carla had some vision about a dangerous situation in the future. And she said YOU were related by what you are doing these past months" He seemed confused as he approached his friends.

"Really?" he asked. A vein ticked on Lucy's forehead.

"Really? Really? REALLY? TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON NOW NATSU DRAGNEEL" she shouted at him transforming in Scary-Lucy. Everyone tensed and the Natsu sweat dropped like crazy waving his hands defensively.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you now. I actually wanted to keep it a surprise b"

In a hill 600 hundred meters away stood a black haired man standing with a high caliber sniper. He was smirking as about to shoot. He took measurements another last time before shooting a 50 mm ethernion bullet which passed through the air with high velocity and blasting through 4 different stone walls, directed on the head of a certain dragon slayer.

As soon as the bullet was some meters away Natsu detected it and a barrier of flame was created before even him could blink. The bullet exploded before reaching his target. On the other side of the hill the man cursed. Then a dark smirk made it's way to his face. 'bingo' he thought.

Inside the ruins, everything happened so fast only Natsu was aware of. The others just heard a shooting.

"What was that?" asked Lucy in the direction of the sound. As soon as she finished the sentence a black smoke exploded from the bullet near Natsu. Natsu noticed it but it was too late as some gas made it to his lungs before he could even block his breathing.

"Shit. Don't inhale and stay away." He exclaimed. The others panicked when they saw Natsu's figure collapse before their eyes. The smoke dissipated and the others rushed by the pinkette side. Lucy was actually the first that made it there and was holding his head one her lap trying to shake him.

"Wendy what is happening?" she asked panicked. How could some gas bring him down so easily? He must have been targeted.

"Lucy-san let me check on him to see what kind of gas is and what is happening to him." With that Wendy brought her hands to his body and was checking up on him. After some minutes her face became rather depressed trying to hide some bad emotion.

"What is going on Wendy tell me!" Lucy pleaded the small girl.

"Lucy-san I think he must have been targeted because the gas was created specifically to attack his magic type and organism." Lucy's mind was running through many possibilities of who might try to kill Natsu, 'Her' Natsu. Some rage was building up inside her.

"What can we do right now Wendy?" asked Lucy trying to control her furious emotions.

"The only way is for Poluscia to create an antidote for this gas, which might not be difficult. The problem is that his body is collapsing fast." Lucy tensed at the bad news

"How much?" she asked almost whispering.

"Two hours or so" said Wendy tears welling in her eyes now. Lucy's world stopped for a moment but she had to think fast she would never in a million years let her partner die. "The problem is that for the antidote to prepare it would take at least four hours." 'No, No No' this would not happen.

"Lucy?" came a cracking voice from behind her. She turned to see Happy with tears in his eyes. Before he could even question next Lucy answered him.

"We will save him I promise Happy. Natsu will be fine." He nodded and smiled at her. She was thinking, about Meganium but that would solve nothing. Even if he was to be teleported now it would be impossible to save his life. She had to freeze time in some way. Freeze or slow it. Slow… yeah that's it. As soon as she thought about it she brought Horologium key and called up the spirit. She called simultaneously Virgo.

"Punishment princess?" asked Virgo. Lucy ignored the comment and just ordered fast.

"Virgo put some spirit's clothes on Natsu and we will use Horologium to teleport him to the spirit dimension. As soon as 1 hour and half has passed ask Loke to teleport him back to Poluiscia's house." After Lucy finished everybody seemed to understand the celestial mage's plan. Wendy smiled at how smart Lucy could be. But she was fast to stop before Horologium could teleport him.

"Wait we need some of his blood to bring to Poliuscia so she can work on it." With that she extracted some blood from Natsu and fast enough Natsu was gone with Horologium and Virgo. Lucy sighed and saw a confused blue cat which was not understanding what was going on.

"Listen Happy." She said to the blue cat "Do you remember when we got to the cestial world before the GMG." Happy nodded and she continued "When we were there a day passed on that world but when we returned here it passed a month or so. So in other words in the spirit world time is more slower then in the real world and in our case, I hour and a half is equal to almost a day and a half here. So Natsu would be at Poliuscias house tomorrow but for him only an hour and half would have passed." Happy made an 'o' understanding.

"You are so smart Lucy" he said that and flied on Lucy's chest hugging tightly.

"Alright, alright. Now that the crisis has passed we have to inform the others about what is happening right?" asked Carla. Lucy and Wendy nodded.

"We have to find out who had tried to kill Natsu and what were they after" said a raged Lucy still furious at the person who tried to snatch away Natsu from her. She bent down and took a piece of the exploded ethenrion bullet. "Look at this Wendy" she handed the bullet to the girl.

"I have never seen something like this Lucy-san" said the petite girl. Lucy now was approaching the wall and traced her finger in a hole at some point. She quickly made a mental point to the direction of the hole. She ran outside as fast as she could leaving the others inside. She looked in the direction she presumed the bullet came from and she saw it, a hooded black figure vanishing in the shadows as soon as she spotted him. She clenched her teeth tightly. The others were outside just moments later.

"What is it Lucy?" asked Happy

"The bastard who shot Natsu ran away. He was standing on that hill" pointed the blonde. "Tsk. Can you smell something Wendy?" she asked but she knew the answer already.

"No sorry Lucy-san" Lucy nodded at the girl and just smiled. She knew that to target someone like Natsu, they would have to cover their figure from making sounds and hiding scent. They were really good.

"Well we should hurry now to Erza and the others." With that they parted. Lucy had a specific thought in mind and she would ask directly Grey about it.

…

"How did it go?" asked a brown haired man to the black hooded one.

"As planned. They think that the venom is the only problem the dragon slayer is facing" responded. The brown haired man smirked like a devil and said.

"Excellent!"

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **So this is some development now. I don't know if you like adding some plot like this or just keep the drama feeling session we had the past chapters. If you like it leave a review, so I have the right idea of what is good and what is bad.**

 **Now I'm adding some new abilities to our heroes because let's face it. After the war they would actually develop some new techniques and Lucy would definitely have some new keys. So I'm giving them some more power.**

 **As always thanks for your time reading this, see you next chapter and have a nice day!**


End file.
